When The Wrong One Loves You Right
by Michaela123
Summary: Fate intervened and brought them together, and then life tore them apart. When they finally meet again, everything has changed. Will they ever be able to make it the same? Written with Flashpenguin
1. Chapter 1

_**July 1997**_

Walking into the grand ballroom, David groaned inwardly. This was truly his idea of hell. He couldn't fathom how anyone could enjoy spending their evening in a stuffed, overdressed ballroom filled with stuck up, pompous idiots who thought that they were better than everyone else.

Yes, he was right.

Hell.

But at least they knew how to serve a decent scotch.

Taking a seat at the bar, Dave tugged at the bow tie of his tuxedo. "Why do these damn things have to be so constricting?" he muttered under his breath. Two hundred years of industry and no one had perfected the perfect tie.

"If you pull that any harder, I am going to have to perform CPR on you, and I really don't want to ruin my dress by crawling around on this floor," a sultry voice teased.

Turning in his seat, Dave felt his breath catch when he saw the female occupant in the chair next to him, dressed in a long, tight red dress, she was unbelievably sexy. And he was speechless. "Ahh, sorry," Dave stuttered, thrusting his hand out. "David Rossi."

"I know who you are," the woman replied, reaching out to grasp his hand. "Emily Prentiss."

His eyebrow cocked in sudden interest. "Prentiss? As in the Ambassador's _daughter_?"

"The one and only," Emily answered sarcastically, her smile turning into a frown when she took in his facial expression. "What?"

"Uh, nothing. You're just not what I expected."

"You are telling me that the great David Rossi couldn't profile that the Ambassador's daughter would be a rebel?" Emily laughed, picking up her drink.

"No…I…you know about profiling?"

"Mmmm hmm." Emily replied, taking a sip of her drink. "I came to one of yours and Jason Gideon's lectures last year whilst I was in the Academy."

"You were in the Academy?" David choked out, surprised. "How did the Ambassador take that?"

"Well, let's just say she'll get over the shock of it in five to ten years." Her eyes danced with mischief.

Dave chuckled, his eyes travelling down the length of Emily's body before snapping back to reality. "What Unit are you in?"

"None as of yet, I'm still waiting for my first assignment."

"BSU?" He joked, waving the bartender over for another drink.

"One day I hope," Emily answered without hesitation.

Raising his eyebrow again but this time in surprise, he asked, "You would consider the BSU?"

"The Unit is one of the main reasons that I joined the FBI in the first place. I have my eyes set on it once I manage to build up my experience, but enough about me, what about you? I read your book."

He noticed the way she casually turned the conversation back on him. "Really? What did you think?"

"Very insightful." Emily smiled. "I enjoyed it. Should I be keeping my eyes open for a second one?"

"We'll see. The Unit keeps me pretty busy. We just had a couple of new agents transfer in, so we're pretty busy training them and breaking them in. The BSU isn't for the light of heart. We see some pretty horrible things in our line of work." He sipped his drink slowly while taking in her reaction.

"Are you trying to scare me off, Agent Rossi?"

"Of course not, Agent Prentiss…" Dave paused, watching as a smile spread across Emily's face. "What?"

"My mind still boggles at hearing myself referred to as Agent Prentiss."

"I remember that feeling. When everything is still fresh and exciting. Not that I am saying that it isn't still exciting this far into my career, but, it can wear you down. You need to remember to make time for yourself and still have fun."

"Fun?" Emily chuckled. "Your idea of fun is coming to one of my mother's overzealous parties?"

"Well, no…but I was required to attend due to prior commitments. I have to say though; it's not as bad as some of the others I have been too. I am actually having quite a nice night."

Emily looked around at the decorated ballroom and the richly dressed participants."Yeah, she has really out done herself this time."

"I was thinking of the company I have been lucky enough to find," David corrected, looking intently at Emily.

Feeling the heat rush to her cheek, Emily looked down and took another sip of her drink. "So…uh…, is _Mrs. _Rossi here?"

"There is no _Mrs. _Rossi," he smirked.

"Oh," Emily smiled, but before she could continue, she heard her mother calling her name loudly across the ballroom. "I better go. That tone usually means that she is about to blow a fuse, and as much as I can't stand some of the people here tonight, I wouldn't want to inflict that upon anyone."

Grabbing Emily's arm before she could turn away, David fumbled around in his wallet, pulling out one of his business cards. "If you ever want to talk to me about the Unit, give me a call."

Fingering the card, she levelled a sultry gaze full of wanton lust. "What if I just want to talk to you?" Emily questioned, a grin playing on her lips.

"Pardon?" Dave felt his tie begin to constrict. He resisted the urge to slide a finger under his collar. He wouldn't let her know how she affected him.

"What if I just want to talk to you. Say, if I wanted to talk to you about getting a coffee sometime, or maybe if I wanted to talk to you about getting some dinner. Would it be okay if I called you about that or does it have to be specifically about the Unit?"

"I think it would be okay to call me about any of those things. In fact, I am certain that it is something that you should consult me on." Standing, David kissed her cheek gently. "It was very nice to meet you, Agent Prentiss."

"You too, Agent Rossi." Emily answered before she turned away.

Watching as Emily walked away and disappeared into the crowd of people, David let out a deep breath that he hadn't even realised that he had been holding. Had that all just really happened? Had he really just met such an incredible woman? Maybe he had just had one too many drinks.

But then, maybe these parties weren't so much hell after all.

In fact, they were turning out to be quite the opposite.


	2. Chapter 2

Flopping down on the sofa of her Georgetown apartment, Emily kicked off her shoes while she simultaneously reached for the bag that she had taken to her mother's party the previous night. Taking out the business card that David had given to her before she left, Emily cautiously dialled his number.

Counting the rings, Emily slowly let out a sigh. Maybe he was too busy, or maybe he was just being polite in giving her his card. After all, keeping the Ambassador's daughter sweet was always a good idea.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered, pulling Emily from her thoughts.

"Hi, uh. David? It's Emily…Emily Prentiss."

"Hello," David greeted; his smile evident in the tone of his voice. "Now this is a surprise. I was wondering when you would might call, though I am glad you did."

"You are?" Emily questioned, raising her eyebrows even though he couldn't see it.

"Of course I am. Why else would I have given you my number?"

"To be polite?" She confessed. Honesty was always the best policy in her book.

His deep chuckle didn't mask the seriousness of his tone. "Emily, if you think that I am polite then you really need to get to know me better, but I am glad that you called."

"Then I am glad too." Emily smiled. "So, umm, you weren't busy were you? I'm not interrupting anything…"

"Not at all, though I must admit you are just tearing me away from the endless excitement of writing reports. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was thinking about going out tomorrow night and getting something to eat, and I remember what you said about it being a good idea for me to consult you if I wanted to do that." Her free hand fidgeted with cross hanging around her neck. Nervously she twisted the thin silver chain.

"Hmm, it was definitely a good idea that you decided to call me on this. We wouldn't want you making the wrong decision." His voice carried a hint of humour. "So tell me, what time were you planning on going for this dinner?"

"Around seven seems good to me, but what do you think? Seven at the new Italian place in Georgetown. Do you think I'll be safe?" Emily asked in her most seductive tone.

Her effort was not wasted on the expert profiler. "I'm not sure, Emily. I have a reputation and a restaurant is quite a different setting than an embassy ball. I'll have to show up and let you judge for yourself." Grinning, David flipped the note book in front of him close and wrote down the address that Emily gave him. "I'll see you there."

"That sounds good to me," Emily replied a little nervously. He had called her bluff.

Shutting off the phone, Emily collapsed back in a heap. Yes, she really couldn't wait.

xxxxxxxxxx

Glancing down at his watch, David felt the nerves bubble up in the pit of his stomach. It was seven fifteen and there was still no sign of Emily.

Had he been stood up?

Watching as yet another car pulled up outside the restaurant, David felt his nerves disappear as he recognised the familiar head of dark hair in the back passenger seat. Walking over to the car door, he opened it, taking her hand as he helped her out. "You had me worried," he whispered, whilst leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I hit traffic. Did you think that I had stood you up? The big bad profiler was scared I wasn't going to turn up?" Emily teased.

"A beautiful woman like you getting seconds thoughts about going out with a boring old man like me? Of course I did."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Agent Rossi." Nodding her head towards the restaurant door, she asked, "Shall we?"

"Let's." Taking Emily's hand, David led her into the small Italian restaurant, continually glancing over at her, taking in everything about her.

"You're staring," Emily whispered, reaching across the table they had been seated at to grab a menu.

"I'm sitting across from a ridiculously beautiful woman. I have reasons to stare."

"Dave…" Emily blushed.

"You are, Emily." David replied honestly and reached across the table for her hand. "The most beautiful in the room. In fact, the most beautiful woman in any room." His thumb stroked across her soft skin.

"Thanks…" Emily replied and pulled her hand away. He was overwhelming her…in a good way. But it was still a little too fast in her book. Her thoughts were interrupted by the waiter approaching their table.

Taking a sip of her wine, Emily gave the waiter her order, and then waited for Dave to do the same. As soon as the waiter disappeared, Emily turned her attention to her date.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself. Where are you from? Do you have siblings? What are your interests and what are these 'fun' things you like to do to do to keep yourself sane?"

Dave studied her before replying. "I'm from Commack, Long Island, and my mother and three sisters still live there. I have a cabin in Little Creek where I like to go to escape from everything in the world, including serial killers. I have a strictly enforced no work rule at the cabin. When I am at the cabin, I like to go hunting, so I guess that you could class that as one of the fun things that I like to do. I do also enjoy a round of golf or two every so often."

"Well, aren't you the life and soul of the party," Emily teased, her eyes dancing while her finger slowly traced around the rim of her wine glass.

"Mmmm. What about you? What are your interests, Emily?" Dave watched her body movements. Her body language was not lost on him, neither was her perfume. Faint but sultry- a hint of sandalwood mixed with something he couldn't put his finger on. It weaved around him and drew him in. A lot like her personality.

"Not anything exciting like your hobbies. I don't have a cabin, and the only golf I've played is miniature, but that was in 9th grade." She sipped her wine and let the robust tart flavour settle on her tongue for a moment. "I like to read. I guess it's something about being dragged from pillar to post. No matter where you are in the world, you can always get yourself lost in a book." Her tone was wistful- something that did not escape Dave's trained senses.

"I can understand that." David smiled. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask about the postings but the waiter arrived with their salads. They settled into a comfortable silence to eat. It felt normal – like it was meant to be, even though they had only known each other a matter of hours.

Twice they reached into the bread basket simultaneously. Emily felt the electricity course through her fingertips. She had been on many dates in her twenty five years, but nothing came close to the intimate feeling between her and Dave. Deep down inside she knew how the evening was going to end, she just hope he made the first move.

Looking over his wine glass at Emily, Dave watched each and every movement and felt the desire rise. He had known from the moment they spoke to each other at the embassy ball that he was more than a little attracted to her. So, when she called him and asked him out, he was more than willing to jump at the chance to see her again.

Taking in the way her hair fell over her shoulders, it was all he could do not to jump up and take her on the table. He owed her better than that, and with any luck he might last to her place. He just hoped she made the first move because he didn't trust himself.

Shyly, Emily raised her eyes to look at Dave, and quickly lowered them. It was going to happen. There was no doubt.

xxxxxxxxxx

Slamming the door behind them, Emily fumbled with the lock, as David's mouth once again began to attack her neck. Reaching behind her, his fingers tried to pull the zipper down, but fumbled. He needed to taste her skin so badly; he thought he was going to die. Finally the zipper budged and the dress fell away.

"You," David whispered as his mouth moved over her neck, his hands finding her bare back to gently caress her soft skin. "Are so beautiful. So, unbelievably beautiful. I can't believe I am about to make you mine," he murmured against the pulsating dip at the base of her throat. "I can't wait to make you mine. Do you trust me, baby?"

"Mmmm hmm…" Emily hissed as his teeth scraped across her collar bone. Her fingers moved through his hair. So soft, so thick…was there anything about this man that wasn't perfect?

"Do you trust me enough to do whatever I want? I promise, you won't regret it." Brushing her hair out of the way, his fingers paused at the front clasp of her bra. "And I'll make it up to you." A quick flick and the bra released. Dave sucked in his breath. _Sweet Mary, Mother of God!_ He prayed as he feasted on Emily alabaster beauty.

"Mmmm." She couldn't think as his mouth captured a rosy nipple and began suckling gently. Arching against him, she closed her eyes, as he tasted her. A wave of emotion coursed through her body. Reaching forward, her hands pushed his coat off and then tugged at his dress shirt. As Dave's mouth moved to her other breast, his hands helped by unbuttoning his shirt.

Shrugging out of it, he broke away to pull his t-shirt over his head and toss it to the ground. Emily looked at the half-naked man standing in front of her. This was really real; she was about to make love with David Rossi.

"Do you like what you see?" Dave asked his voice smooth like aged scotch.

"I think I'd like it a lot more if I could see all of it," Emily teased.

"I can arrange that sweetheart." Quickly he released his belt and unbuttoned his slacks. With a quick release of his fly, Dave let the material fall to the ground. Hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, he pushed them down. Stepping out, he pulled his feet out from his shoes.

Emily was speechless. Never had any of the men she had ever been with been so brazen to undress in front of her. Or even guide her hand to his throbbing erection. Hesitantly she touched him. Silky smooth, hard as a rock, pulsating with desire for her. For her! Boldly Emily stroked him, taking pleasure from his groans.

"Sweetheart," Dave whispered in her ear. "I am not going to last. There are only two ways I see this happening, but if I don't bury myself in you one way or the other, it's going to get messy for you and embarrassing for me."

Emily blushed fiercely. "The bedroom is right down the hall."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but screw the bedroom. We get to that next time. I have to be inside of you now." Picking her up, he laid her on the floor and covered her body with his.

Seductively he drew his erection across her belly and relished in the way her hips raised to find him, but he wasn't through teasing her. Finding her slick wet heat, he moved his hand against her until she moved in time with him. Every moan urged him to drive her even more insane and make her beg for what only he could give her.

Emily was losing her mind. She needed to feel him deep inside, filling her, pushing her, coming with her. Why was he teasing? Reaching down, she gently grasped him in her hand and guided him where she needed him most.

"I need you Dave. Now," she begged. "Please. Oh God, please!"

Taking the hint, Dave nudged slowly forward, when Emily suddenly pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned that she was backing out now when everything was within reach. He watched as Emily reached for her purse and pulled out a foil packet.

"I almost forgot," she replied breathlessly.

"Em, I can't get you pregnant," Dave admitted.

"Just to be on the safe side."

"You put it on." Dave watched as Emily unrolled the condom over him and made sure it was secure. "Ready?" At her nod, he pushed his hips forward. As he filled her with his size, he covered her mouth with a deep, hot kiss.

One deep thrust, and he knew he was a goner. Setting a pace, he dared her to keep up. To his surprise she did and then some. Every time he pulled out, she met him. Deeper, hotter, wetter than anything he had ever experienced, he wondered why it had taken so long to find her. There was no way he could ever let her go.

Emily waited for Dave to pull out and thrust back in before she wrapped her legs over his to keep his thrusts closer and faster.

"Are you wearing your heels?" Dave asked.

"Yes."

"Oh God Emily!" That was the last straw. Two hard fast thrusts and he felt his world spin out of control. Holding on tight, he felt himself pour into her as his body shuddered with release.

Wrapping her arms around him, Emily drew his face down to hers for a hard, deep, wet kiss as her body contracted around him and held him tight as she let go.

It was a long time before their breathing returned to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening her eyes slowly, Emily smiled as she felt the arms around her waist tighten unconsciously, keeping her in the bed.

So last night hadn't been a dream. She had really spent the night with David.

Turning her head slightly, she grinned as she took in David's expression. He looked so peaceful. Like the pain and suffering that he saw everyday had just melted from his body.

"You're staring," David murmured groggily, his voice still laced with sleep.

"Sorry," Emily muttered sheepishly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't be," Dave whispered, pulling back to place a tender kiss on her lips. "You were incredible."

"Can I ask you something, Dave?" Emily asked hesitantly, as she cuddled herself closer to his bare chest.

"You can ask my anything, Emily."

"What did you mean last night? When you said that you couldn't get me pregnant…"

Sighing, David kissed her forehead as he ran his hand up and down her back. "I can't have kids, Em."

"What do you mean, you _can't _have kids?"

"Emily, it's no secret that I have been with my fair share of women, in fact, I think I've been with most men's far share of women, and I have never been the most responsible when it comes to protection. My first wife and I even tried for children for eighteen months and yet it never happened for us." Running his hand through Emily's hair, he kissed her again. "She's married again now, with two children. Needless to say the problem lies with me."

"Dave, I'm-"

"I swear to God if you say that you are sorry, I may have to throttle you," he growled as his hand cupped her breast and rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Now, are you done talking? Because if we are both awake, I am pretty sure that there are some much better things that we could be doing."

"Oh really?" Emily asked seductively, licking her lips before drawing him in to a passionate kiss. She could feel his desire for her rise and press against her thigh.

"Yes really. I seem to remember promising to make it up to you if you let me have my way last night." Moving in one fluid motion, Dave had Emily's body pinned under his before she knew it, as his mouth moved to her ear. "And I think I'd like to start right now."

xxxxxxxxxx

**_One Week Later._**

Letting herself into her apartment after a long day of meetings, Emily smiled as she caught sight of the fresh bouquet of flowers on her kitchen work top. Dropping her bag onto the floor and kicking off her shoes, Emily moved quickly through the kitchen to snatch up the card in front of them.

Opening the card, Emily frown when she read the message.

'_In The Lounge._'

"What?" Emily muttered, scrunching her nose up in confusion as she walked through to the lounge. "Oh, hello." Emily smiled, moving across the room to settle herself next to Dave.

"You know, leaving the key under the doormat isn't the best of ideas," he chastised gently.

"It's convenient." Emily reasoned.

"Yeah, convenient for a serial killer."

"Okay, okay, I'll move the key." Emily sighed, holding her hands up in defeat.

"I have a better solution than that." Dave admitted, taking Emily's hand into his, as he shifted her onto his lap. "Move in with me."

"What?" Emily stuttered, pulling back to look at him in complete shock.

"I want you to move in with me, Emily."

"As in your apartment?" Emily asked, stunned.

"Yes, Emily. I want you to move in to my apartment." He reiterated, slowly.

"I…David…I…we've only been dating a week." Emily reasoned, as she made some distance between their bodies. "Don't you think this is all a bit fast?"

"A week is long enough to know if something is right or wrong."

"Dave…"

"Just think about it Emily. I think it could be good for us." Dave insisted. "So how did you meetings go today?"

"They went okay. They want me to go out to the Chicago field office to meet with the Unit Chief there."

"Really? What for?"

"They have some files that they want a Bureau employee to look at, files which aren't in English obviously. They think it might contain sensitive information so they don't just want to hand them over to an interpreter."

"That's great Em. When do you leave?"

"I'm on the morning flight out from Dulles. I have to be at the airport for six."

"I'm really glad for you, Em. You deserve to be working to your strengths." Running his hand down her arm, David tenderly kissed her. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Err, I think I could do with getting an early night…"

"Aww, Em, no. Come on, we'll go out, get something to eat…"

"No David," Emily insisted, in a tone that left no room for argument. "I'm tired, so I just want to sleep."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"It's up to you," Emily answered, standing and moving to the closet to pull out a small holdall. "You can if you want too."

"I won't if you don't want me too…"

"I want you too." Walking across the room to him, Emily took his hand into hers. "I'm sorry for being snappy, I'm just exhausted, and it's been a long day. But I'll think about what you said…I promise."

"It's okay, Em. You don't have to apologise for anything." Lifting her hand, he kissed it gently. "Come on, let's go upstairs and get your bag ready then get some sleep."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, sweetheart. Anytime."

xxxxxxxxxx

"How is it going?" David asked as he walked around the kitchen, Emily had been gone for three days now, one day longer than she had originally supposed to have been and he was starting to miss her.

_"It's okay. I'm almost done. I'm booked on the three o'clock flight so I should be back at my place by six." _"Good, I've booked us a table at Sonoma on Capitol Hill at seven thirty. Do you want me to pick you up?"

_"No, it's okay. I'll meet you there. There's no point you going out of your way when it's just a five minute drive for me."_

"Okay, well, I'll see you later then." Biting his lip, David stopped himself from telling her that he loved her. He was almost certain that would completely throw her.

_"See you later."_

xxxxxxxxxx

Staring up at the departures board in O'Hare International Airport, Emily glared as the departure of her flight go pushed back yet again. She should have been touching down in Washington D.C. by now, and yet she was still stuck over five hundred miles away. There was no way she was going to make dinner now.

Pulling out her cell phone, Emily started dealing Dave's familiar number when the battery cut out. "Great. Just great."

_"This is a boarding call for flight 871 to Washington D.C. Please make your way to the gate for immediate departure." _Shoving her phone back into her pocket, Emily just hoped that Dave would be able to forgive her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Glancing down at his watch, David sighed. It was almost eight o'clock and there was still no Emily.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, David pressed speed dial one, and waited for Emily to answer – only to be met by her voicemail once again. "Hey Em, its Dave…again. I'm at the restaurant. I don't know where you are but give me a call when you get this."

Snapping the phone shut, David put it back into his pocket. He'd give her another half an hour, and then he was giving up, and going home.

xxxxxxxxxx

Emily knew she looked like hell, but there was nothing she could do about it. Her hairbrush and make up kit were in her luggage which had been left behind in Chicago. She had been assured that she could get it all back…if she filled out the proper paperwork. She didn't have the time; she had to meet Dave.

Parking her car, she took a quick look in the rear-view mirror and tried to fluff her hair and gave up. If he really cared about her, he wouldn't care how she looked. Besides, when he heard her news, he probably would muss her hair even worse.

For the first time in her life she was taking charge of her life and making herself happy. And Dave made her happy. Joyfully, enthusiastically, head over heels happy. She was willing to chuck the job offer in Chicago out the window and move in with Dave. She wanted to dance for joy.

Entering the restaurant, Emily looked around for Dave. She had hoped he would have stayed. Spying a dark haired man at a table, she rushed over.

"Hi, stranger," she greeted seductively. "I didn't mean to make you wait, but I'll make it up to you later tonight."

The gentleman turned around and Emily nearly passed out. It wasn't Dave.

"Excuse me?" The stranger replied in a clipped tone.

Emily swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry. I-I thought you were someone else." Flustered, she backed away. "I'm sorry."

Quickly she made her way back to the reception area. "Excuse me, but was there a reservation for a David Rossi tonight?"

The hostess checked her list. "Yes ma'am. It was for seven thirty."

"Did he arrive?" Emily prayed he hadn't.

"Yes ma'am. Is there anything else I can do?"

Emily shook her head. "No, thank you." Gathering herself, she made her way out to the car. Getting inside, she started the engine but didn't put it in gear.

_Where would he have gone? Okay, Emily, think. You think you've just been stood up; where would you go?_ She asked herself.

"I would go home," she answered aloud. Putting the car in reverse, she looked over her shoulder when she heard a car honk. Hitting the brakes, she tried to see the driver but was blinded by the headlights flooding her interior. "Stupid jerk! Watch where you're going!" She shouted and flipped him off. One more honk and the car sped off.

Checking her blind spots, Emily safely pulled out into the street and put the car in drive. She hoped she could get to Dave before anything else happened.

xxxxxxxxxx

Emily knocked on David's door again. "Come on Dave; open up." She paused, and then pounded again. "I know you're in there David. Open the door. I have something important to tell you."

Putting her ear against the door, she listened for something…anything on the other side. Nothing. Tears filled her eyes. This was all her fault. Once again, everything that seemed to be going right in her life went out the window and showed her that it wasn't her destiny to be happy.

Maybe, but she was going to change that. Tonight.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dave pulled up in his reserved spot and turned off the engine. He should have known that the evening was going to be disastrous. This is exactly how all of his relationships turned out. Only this time he really wanted it. He was ready to fall in love. For real this time. Forever.

It didn't help his mood that he was still fuming from that stupid driver who had not only had the audacity to pull out in front of him and nearly cause an accident, but had the temerity to flip him off! Where were people's manners?

Unlocking his door, he sniffed the air. The scent was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging, he closed the door and tossed his keys on the table. He sniffed the air once more. It was probably from the maid.

Taking off his coat, he hung it up and went to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

xxxxxxxxxx

Unlocking the front door, Emily threw her keys on the table and reached for the phone. Pulling a number from her planner, she dialled quickly. Four rings before the answering machine picked up.

Taking a deep breath, Emily repeated the speech she practiced on the drive from Dave's condo. "Hello, Chief Bradley, this is Emily Prentiss. We met this morning. I have considered your offer carefully and would love to accept the job in Chicago. I can be there the day after tomorrow. Please call me at the number in my file. Thank you."

Hanging up, Emily replaced the phone and let the tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Putting the last of her things into the large packing box, Emily sighed as she looked around her nearly empty apartment. She wanted the job in Chicago. She was thankful for the job in Chicago, and yet, her heart ached for what she knew she was leaving behind.

Reaching for her phone on the kitchen work top, Emily dialled David's number. Holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear, as she taped up a box, Emily tapped her foot impatiently. Hearing the call click in to voicemail, Emily slammed the phone down.

For an entire week she had tried to call him at odd hours hoping to catch him, but he never answered. She wracked her brain to figure out what she could have done to offend him, but came up empty. Yes, she was late arriving to the restaurant, but that couldn't be helped; airlines ran behind or ahead of schedule - that was the cost of flying.

She had wanted to tell him that she had accepted the job with the Chicago Field Headquarters and gage his reaction. He already made it clear that he wanted her to stay, but would he be willing to transfer with her? Or maybe talk her out of it? But then again, when she thought about it, why would he? Sure they shared some great sex…oh hell, who was she trying to fool? The man rocked her world and knocked her boots off at the same time. No lover before David Rossi had even come close to touching her soul. She had fallen madly in love with him the second he took her hand and said hello.

Of course it would be her luck that she would find that one in a million man and inadvertently do something to chase him off. Why hadn't she charged her phone before she left the hotel that morning? How could she have left the charger in the hotel room? Was fate and luck against her? It had to be…nothing else could explain how everything being so right one minute, was falling to pieces the next.

Now she was at her wits end; she had gone over to his condo twice to apologize and gotten no answer after pounding on the door. She had lost count how many times she had tried to call him. Her cell phone bill was going to be astronomical - perhaps she should send him the bill as a farewell gesture. It would serve him right.

If he didn't want to talk to her, fine. She had done all she could to get through to him. Her leaving would be his loss. God knew she'd get on without him just fine.

Holding the last box closed, she pulled the tape across the flaps and used her teeth to cut it off. Smoothing down the bubbles, she pushed it away with her foot and then leaned back against the couch cushions. The movers would be arriving tomorrow to take everything but the few items she was shipping via UPS and taking on the plane.

Looking at her watch, she wondered if she should go out or call for take away. Going out sounded wonderful. She had to get out of the apartment before she completely lost her mind.

Standing up, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Reaching in for the key ring, her fingers brushed up against a foil packet. Tears immediately filled her eyes as her mind recalled the first night they had made love right next to the door. Her body yearned to feel him against her, bucking underneath him…holding him tight as he whispered Italian words of seduction in her ears as his body shuddered with release.

"Bastard," she whispered. Opening the door, she looked at the spot where he took her and made her his. _Well at least you made him wear a condom,_ her conscience soothed.

Then she closed the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Casting a wary glance at the phone as it continued to ring, David huffed out a breath. He knew who was calling, who had been calling for the past two days, and he knew that he should answer it, but there was no way he could actually hear her reject him. It was bad enough as it was. He didn't have to add insult to injury. Did he?

All of his life he had searched for the perfect woman, and the moment he stopped looking, she fell into his lap…literally. He had always wondered what love was like - real honest to goodness love like his parents had, like Aaron Hotchner had - and now he had it.

_But she stood you up!_ His conscience reminded him.

"Maybe it was an accident," Dave argued.

_No, she used you. And why not? You used enough women and now you met one who did to you what you've done a hundred times before._

"I thought this was different. She was different. I refuse to believe she lied to me."

_You mean like the last time you were together and she practically recoiled from your touch?_

"That's not fair; she was tired from working all day."

_Keep fooling yourself. What makes this one so special from the dozens before her? _

"I don't know," Dave answered truthfully. And he didn't. Right then and there he decided that when she called again, he would answer. Obviously she had something to say, and she was persistent enough to try and tell him what it was; the least he could do was talk to her.

"What if she decides to take the job in Chicago?" he wondered aloud. _Never_, he argued. _She promised she didn't even like the Windy City, so why would she move there?_ He shook his head. He was pretty confident that Emily would never leave him.

She may have stood him up, but he had no doubt that she had a good excuse. He owed her the chance to explain what happened that night.

Now all he had to do was wait for her call.

xxxxxxxxxx

Emily walked through her new spacious apartment overlooking Lake Shore Drive. Turning around in the airy living room, she had to pinch herself to realize that she was actually in the third largest city in America. The one place she had always dreamed of living in and now she was here.

It had to be a good sign to find the perfect apartment for a song. Capacious bay windows, hardwood floors, ceiling fans, and the best kitchen…it was beyond perfect. Okay, her furniture and belongings had yet to arrive, but that was a wonderful excuse to go shopping.

And an excellent excuse to explore her new home town. She finally felt at home and she wasn't leaving. Ever.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dave was concerned because it was going on a week and he still hadn't heard from Emily. Okay, he had to go out of town for a couple of days to help an investigation in Louisville, Kentucky, but he made sure his phone was on at all times. But she never called.

He hated to think that she was still angry at him. Then again, his second wife still spit whenever his name was spoken. He did have the ability to invoke that kind of emotion in women.

Well, he was going to take care of that tonight. He missed her body…and he missed her bubbly laughter, and the way she looked into his eyes as they held each other. Flowers, dinner, and slow passionate love-making…and throw in a bottle from his wine collection and there was no way she wouldn't take him back.

Parking his car, Dave got out and grabbed the bouquet of roses and bottle of wine. He nearly skipped up the stairwell to Emily's front door. Tucking the bottle under his arm, he knocked. Lightly at first, he waited. Frowning, he knocked again, this time a little firmer. Still no answer.

Checking his watch, Dave wondered if she could be working late. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled her number.

_Beedeedeep! The number you have dialled is no longer in service or has been disconnected. If you feel you've reached this recording in error, please hang up and dial 4-1-1._

Dave hit end, and pounded on her door again. "Emily? If you're in there, it's me Dave."

A door behind him opened. "Hey mister! What's all the racket?" called out a lady's voice. Dave spun around and took in the casually dressed older woman. At her feet stood a Pekingese who bared his teeth as a subtle warning.

"I'm looking for someone. Emily Prentiss."

"Emily?" the woman asked and chuckled. "Honey, you're about three days late and a couple dollars short in that department; she moved to Chicago."

Dave tried to speak. "Chicago? When?"

"They came and got her furniture three days ago. She was so excited about this move."

"Did she leave a phone number?"

"No." The lady eyed Dave with slight interest. "Are you a friend of hers?"

Dave paused for a long minute. "No. No, I'm not." Remembering that he was holding flowers and wine, he looked at the lady. "Here." He thrust the items at her. Then he turned around and walked away.

Stupefied, Dave made his way down to the car. Starting the engine, he vowed he would never fall in love again.

And he hoped he never crossed paths with Emily Prentiss again. Never again would be too soon in his book.


	5. Chapter 5

_**September**_

Sitting in the waiting room of the generic doctor's office, Emily flipped the magazine that she was flicking through shut. She had better things to do than to be stuck in the stuffy, over crowded room all day. There was no way that she wasn't going to catch something.

Why the Bureau insisted on its Agents having full medicals every year, she would never understand. She was as healthy as a horse. Why couldn't they just take her word and accept that? It would save them all some time and money.

"Emily Prentiss?" The receptionist called, smiling warmly.

Raising her hand slightly, Emily stood. "That's me."

"The Doctor can see you now; go on in to Exam Room 4."

xxxxxxxxxx

Swinging her legs back and forward, Emily drummed her fingers impatiently against the exam table as she waited for her doctor to come back. Fiddling with the hospital gown they had made her change into once again, Emily sighed. Why he wanted to see her again, she couldn't understand.

Didn't the results just get sent straight back to the Bureau?

Hearing a knock on the door, Emily looked up as the doctor poked his head through the door. "Agent Prentiss?"

"Yes?" Emily smiled, pushing her aggravation down.

"I'm Doctor Lewis, I've been asked to see you today. I have your results from the routine physical." He turned the sheets. "Everything looks pretty good health wise, but there was one thing that the blood tests found."

"What?" Emily questioned, her tone panicked. "You found something? What does that mean?"

"You're pregnant. From what I gather, you are about nine weeks along."

"I'm…what?" Emily stuttered.

"You're pregnant. I'm guessing that this isn't a planned pregnancy?"

"Umm," Running her hand down her face, Emily tried to collect herself. "No. Not planned."

Nodding his head, the doctor took a seat near Emily. "Agent Prentiss-"

"Emily, call me Emily."

"Emily, I know that this is a lot to take in, but you are early along in the pregnancy, you have options-"

"No!" Snapping her hand over her mouth, Emily looked at the doctor in horror. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I've just hit you with a lot of news, you can snap. You don't have any decisions to make right now."

"I've already made them." Emily smiled slightly. "A baby? Are you certain?"

"I'm sure, Emily. I've never known for a blood test to get this wrong." The doctor explained.

"I know…it's just…my boyfriend…I mean, my ex-boyfriend, he said that he couldn't have children…and we…we used protection…"

"It happens, and if you want to look at it as a positive, it proves that this child was meant to be."

Nodding her head, Emily smiled as her hand unconsciously fell to her stomach. "What happens now?"

"I'd like to perform a quick ultrasound; it will help me to determine your exact due date. So if you'd like to lay back."

Lying back, Emily could fell her heart thumping in her chest. A baby. She was going to have a baby. She was going to be a mother. A single mother, she mentally corrected. David hadn't wanted to give her the time of day to explain before, so there was no way he would now.

It didn't matter. She didn't need him. Neither of them did. She could do this by herself.

"Emily?" The doctor asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?"

Pointing to the small monitor, the doctor smiled. "That's your baby."

xxxxxxxxxx

_**October**_

"Emily?" A voice called as she walked down the street to the Chicago Field Office.

Turning on her heels, Emily squinted, as she tried to identify who had just called out to her. "Chris?" She questioned.

"I knew it was you!" Pulling her into his arms, Chris gently kissed Emily's cheek. "God, it's good to see you. It's been what…?"

"Five years?" Emily offered, pulling her coat a little tighter around herself.

"Give or take. What brings you to Chicago?"

"Work. I've been here a couple of months." Emily explained.

"Good news for Chicago." Chris smiled. "Where were you heading?"

"Work," Emily laughed. "I have a meeting with my boss in fifteen minutes."

"That's a shame, I was going to suggest we go and get a coffee…for old times' sake."

"That would've been nice…but I can't miss this meeting."

"No, you can't, so I guess you'll just have to agree to let me take you out for dinner."

"I don't know, Chris." Emily sighed. "Things are…complicated."

"Complicated is okay." Chris argued, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. "Give me your address, and be ready by seven."

Biting her cheek, Emily accepted the paper. She could do this, couldn't she?

xxxxxxxxxx

"I really have missed you," Chris sighed, running his thumb tracing patterns over the back of Emily's hand. "I never wanted things to end between us…I'm sorry I messed things up"

"I know," Emily offered her smile sad. "But it wasn't just you, Chris. We both played a part in the breakdown of the relationship. I should have worked harder too."

"Maybe. But that's in the past; all that matters is here and now." Shifting closer to Emily in the booth they were seated at, he cupped Emily's cheek and turned her to face him. "I want you back."

"Chris…I…it's complicated."

"You said that earlier," Chris muttered, hurt. "Complications can be overcome, Emily."

"Not this one. This one is permanent."

"Just tell me what it is, and we can find a solution."

Dropping her hand to her stomach, Emily didn't fight the smile. "I'm pregnant, Chris." Taking in his shocked expression, Emily laughed nervously. "It's okay, you can run now, I won't hold it against you."

"Marry me." Chris whispered, without so much of a second thought.

"What?" Emily choked out.

"Marry me." Chris repeated.

"Chris…" Emily breathed out. "I don't love you."

Taking Emily's hand into one of his, he placed the other one on her still flat stomach. "That's okay; I love you enough for the both of us."

"Chris…"

"Just hear me out, Emily. I love you. I have since the day I met you, and for the past five years I have regretted not doing this, and this time I'm not going to let the chance pass me by because you are pregnant. I should have done this five years ago, but I was afraid, I guess. But I'm not anymore."

"I am pregnant with another man's baby," Emily argued.

"There is much more in a father than genetics. We can be a family, Emily. I can help you raise this baby."

Biting her lip, Emily silently battled with herself. He was offering her everything she wanted. He was willing to help her raise her child. To give her child the stable upbringing she never had. He didn't care that it technically wasn't his.

But could she do it? She loved him, yes, on some level she did, but she wasn't in love with him. Was it fair on him? "Chris…I don't know."

"Just say yes, Emily. You know that this makes sense."

Looking into his eyes, Emily slowly nodded her head. "Yes…I'll marry you, on one condition."

"You name it."

"I want the baby to have its biological father on the birth certificate…one day we'll have to explain, and I want them to know where they come from."

"That's fine." Pulling her body close to his, they sealed it with a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**November**_

"My Mother is going to kill me!" Emily laughed as she and Chris climbed the stairs to City Hall. She knew that the Ambassador would be disgusted if she knew her only daughter was getting married without the lavish society show she had been planning since the day she found out she was expecting a girl.

"Who cares!" Chris argued. "This isn't about her. You're a big girl, Emily." Settling his hand on her now visible baby bump, he smiled. "And I think she'll be happy that her grandchild isn't coming into the world out of marriage."

"I guess," Emily relented.

"Emily, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to."

"Have you changed your mind?" Emily questioned, as she envisioned everything she had planned slip out of her reach for the second time in her life.

"No, I haven't I want to marry you as much as I did when I asked you. I just don't want you to feel like I have pressured you into this…"

"I don't," Emily argued. "I want this too."

Taking her hand, Chris kissed her. "Then let's do this."

xxxxxxxxxx

_**December**_

"So, do we want to know the sex?" Doctor Lewis questioned as he prepped Emily rapidly growing stomach for the ultrasound.

Looking at Emily, Chris laughed at her smile, taking her hand into his, he gently kissed her. "We do. Emily has the patience of a gnat and there is no way she will be able to wait until April to find out."

"Most first time mothers are like that." Running the machine over her stomach, the doctor took some measurements. "Everything looks good here. The baby is growing well and is right on track to where we would want it to be."

Letting out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, Emily squeezed Chris' hand. "Thank you."

"Now for the fun part." Looking at the screen more intently, the doctor turned to face Chris. "Congratulations, Mom, Dad; you're going to have a daughter."

"A daughter?" Chris breathed out as he stared at the monitor in awe, before turning to Emily. "A daughter…"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Emily simply nodded. She could see the love in his eyes.

And in that moment she knew she had made the right decision.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**January**_**  
**  
"Are you sure you don't want pink?" Chris questioned as he and Emily walked around the paint store for the fiftieth time.

"Everyone expects pink when you have a girl."

"Purple?" Chris offered softly. Emily had already been in tears once today because he had suggested the wrong colour crib; he didn't want to risk it again.

"No…" Emily sniffed. "That's exactly what people expect after pink!"

"Then what, Emily? I can't help if you don't tell me what you want." Watching as Emily quickly wiped the tears that were rapidly forming in her eyes, Chris felt his stomach drop. "Emily…"

"I just want everything to be perfect!" Emily snapped. "I just want everything to be perfect for our daughter but you just want to rush me! I bet you wouldn't be doing this if…" Emily trailed off, realising what she was about to say.

"If what?" Chris asked, keeping his tone neutral, even though Emily's accusation burned.

"Nothing."

"If she was really mine? Is that what you were going to say?"

"No. Chris…I…I didn't mean it."

"You did." He argued, running his hand through his hair. "You might not mean to, but you keep thinking that I am going to run, but Emily, I'm not. I love her just as much as if she was mine. No, scrap that; she is mine. I mean what I said that night in the restaurant. It takes more than genetics to be a father."

"Sorry…" Emily muttered, moving into his arms. She felt the baby kick as soon as Chris was near. The baby had accepted that Chris loved her, so why was she finding it so hard. "I don't mean to think things like this…"

"It's your hormones, Emily. I know you don't like blaming them, but it's medically proven."

"I know, but…"

"Shhh," Chris soothed, running his hand up and down Emily's back as he looked around the store. "What about orange?"

"Pardon?"

"Orange? For her room." Pulling away from Emily, Chris picked up a colour card. "It's different, just like our family."

"I love it."

xxxxxxxxxx

_**February**_

"You need to relax," Chris argued, as he watched Emily drag out the vacuum, cleaning for the fourth time that morning.

"Relax?" Emily repeated. "Chris, my Mother is flying in to visit us! How can I possibly relax!"

"You're almost eight months pregnant, Emily, if you won't slow down for yourself, then think of our daughter."

"Chris I…" Stiffening as the doorbell rung, Emily turned panicked eyes on him. "She's early! She's early!"

"Emily!" Guiding her to the sofa, Chris pushed her down by the shoulders. "You need to sit, and breathe. I'll get the door."

"Chris she…"

"I know. She's not stupid, but if she figures it out, we'll explain." Kissing Emily's forehead quickly, Chris moved to the hallway and opened the door for Emily's mother. "Ambassador."

"Chris?" The Ambassador questioned, her shock not lost on him.

"It's me…come in, there's a lot that Emily needs to tell you…"

xxxxxxxxxx

_**March**_

"I can't believe she's almost here."Chris whispered as he ran his hand over the bump of their child. "It feels like only yesterday I saw you in the street."

"I know. We've come a long way since then."

"Thank you for letting me in, Emily. Thank you for taking me back. I don't know what I would do without the two of you." Leaning up, Chris gently kissed Emily as he settled her against his body.

"No. Thank you for having us. Even with everything…"

"Shh." Chris soothed. "We belong together. All three of us."

xxxxxxxxxx

_**April**_

"Push!" Chris encouraged, as he let Emily hold his hand in a vice like grip.

"I can't do it!" Emily protested, letting her body sink back against Chris'

"Yes you can." Chris argued. "You've come this far, I know that you can do it. Our daughter needs you to do it!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can."

"I can see the head, Emily." Doctor Lewis announced. "You are almost done. She is almost here, but she needs your help. Just a few more pushes."

"I can't." Emily sobbed, even as she felt her body betray her and the contractions begin to grow.

"Now Emily." The doctor instructed, as Emily pushed. "Keep going. She's almost here." Smiling up at Emily, the doctor nodded. "One more push, and she'll be here."

Pushing with everything she had, Emily felt the moment her daughter came into the world. Using Chris' body, she pushed herself up, as she tried to see her daughter. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfect." Doctor Lewis smiled, wrapping the newborn into a blanket, before passing her to the eager arms of her mother.

"She's…" Emily breathed out, tearing her eyes away from the baby momentarily to look up at Chris.

"She's beautiful, just like her Momma." Leaning down to gently kiss the newborn's head, he couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face. "Hello Princess, I'm your daddy."

Sniffing back the tears, Emily choked out. "You're her daddy. You really…"

"Nothing could change the way I feel about her Emily. She's mine. I don't care. No one else can have her."

"I love you," Emily whispered at Chris, catching them both off guard.

"Pardon?"

"I said I love you. I should have said it sooner…but now…it just feels right."

"I love you too." Taking the baby into his arms, Chris sat on the bed next to Emily. "She still needs a name."

"Aryana Elizabeth."

"Aryana?"

Nodding her head softly, Emily tenderly placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "It's Italian…it feels like it belongs to her. It's stuck with me through all the others."

"Aryana Elizabeth. I love it."


	6. Chapter 6

Putting the last of his office supplies into a strong cardboard box, David waved in Aaron Hotchner, one of his Units aspiring Agents. "Everything okay?"

Nodding, Aaron set down a file in front of Dave on the desk. "I just need you to sign off on the Williams file. Then I'm done for the day."

Picking up the file, Dave handed it back to him. "I think its best that you take this to Stevenson."

"What?" Aaron questioned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"As of six o'clock today, I am no longer in the Unit. In fact, as of six o'clock today, I am no longer in the FBI."

"What?" Aaron choked.

"I've decided to retire from the Bureau."

"Why?" Aaron questioned, raising his eye at Dave.

"It's time for me to move on to a different part of my life." Dave explained, eyeing Aaron to see his reaction.

"And now the truth?"

Sighing, Dave ran his fingers through his hair. He had been hoping to be able to bypass thing. "My heart is no longer in it. I'm going to concentrate on my retirement."

"And this has nothing to do with that Emily person who you have been pinning after over the past eight months? Don't think that we haven't noticed…I'm worried, Dave."

"I'm fine, Aaron. I just need some time…some time to figure out what I want in life again."

"What about the Unit?"

"The Unit will be fine. They have you, don't they?" Dave joked, a rare smile finding his face. "You'll be ready to lead in no time."

"I don't think so. I'm quite happy where I am."

"We'll see…anyway," Standing, Dave held out his hand. "It was a pleasure to get to know you. Keep in touch."

Hotch grasped his friend's hand in a firm shake. "This isn't goodbye. You'll be back."

Dave looked at the office he had strived so hard to achieve, and now was leaving behind. "Can I leave you with a word or two of advice, Aaron?"

"Sure."

"A wise man once said that you should love what you do, and if you do, it's no longer work. But another wise man said that once work is no longer fun, you need to leave." Dave put a book and picture frame in the box and placed the lid on. "It's no longer fun. Hunting the bad guys, arresting the bad guys, profiling the bad guys, and then doing it all over day after day."

"Dave, what if Gideon doesn't come back?"

"He will. And when he does, let him know that he can have my office because I know that soon enough you will be taking his." Gathering the box up in his arms, Dave looked around the office for one last time.

"What are you going to do now?" Hotch asked.

Dave sighed. "Hell if I know, but you have to admit that this whole thing would make one helluva book."

"I'll buy the first copy."

"Save your money; that won't happen."

"Never say never Dave. When you get all of this settled Haley wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

Dave shifted the box and sighed. "I can't do match-making right now Aaron. I'm sorry."

"It can't hurt to test the waters to start getting over that Emily person." Getting no response, Aaron dropped his shoulders. "Promise me that you won't do anything rash and I'll get Haley to drop the dinner date."

Dave nodded. "I promise. Tell Haley I'll be there at seven. See you Aaron."

"You too Dave."

With one last lingering look at the familiar bull-pen that had become his second home for the past decade plus, Dave felt a tug at his heart. Although it wasn't too late to turn back, he knew he couldn't stay. Gideon's break down had hit reality home.

With a deep breath, Dave squared his shoulders. He was going to miss this place. Too bad he was never coming back.

xxxxxxxxxx

Taking a seat in front of his computer, David sighed. He had no inspiration to be doing this. All he wanted to do was to be back with Emily. For three weeks he had tried to write what was in his heart, but somehow it never came out quite the way he wanted. Of all the times for his "flair for the dramatic" to disappear…

Resting his elbow on the desk top, he cupped his head in his palm. Maybe leaving the FBI had been too premature. Sitting at home all day, all he could do was think about what he had lost. There was no way he was going to make it through his first year of retirement without going insane. Talk about a rock and a hard place.

In some ways, he could understand how some serial killers could act the way they do. The only difference between a serial killer and a profiler was a conscience. And even that was a fine line sometimes.

Maybe that was what he should write because who better than he to know how obsession could drive someone to the brink of no return?

Hitting the space bar twice to turn off the screensaver, Dave flexed his fingers to relieve the tension. Clicking on the word document, he hesitated briefly then started typing.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Now Dave," His Agent drawled out as she sipped her coffee. "I know you're opposed to the idea, but if you want to get this book out, then the book tour is really the way to go. Ten dates; that's all I ask."

"Carol…"

"Just hear me out, David. Two weeks, that's all I ask. We'll start in Virginia, head down to Florida, through Texas and California, then on the way back we'll hit Chicago."

"Chicago?" Dave repeated, his ears perking up.

"Yes, Chicago. Why? No," Holding up a hand Carol sighed. "Don't tell me, you hate that city just as much as book tours."

"No…no. I have a friend in Chicago. It's been a while since I've seen her so it would be nice to catch up."

"So, does this mean you are in agreement?"

Nodding slowly, David sighed. "I guess so."

xxxxxxxxxx

Stopping the rental car in front of the Chicago FBI field office, Dave watched as Emily walked out into the cold night air. He felt his heart expand when he saw her for the first time in so long. He wasn't sure what had propelled him to search her out, but he had and there she was.

If it was possible, she looked even more beautiful. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, David opened the door and climbed out of the SUV. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell her, but he was pretty sure the word sorry was going to be included.

Stepping off the curb, he paused as he heard somebody call her name. Turning slightly, he watched as a man around Emily's age approached her, pushing a stroller in front of him. There was no way he could miss the way her face lit up when the man wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. Dave felt his breath catch in his chest.

Watching as Emily carefully lifted a bundle of pink out of the stroller, David felt his heart constrict painfully. She had a baby. And from how the light caught the diamond on her left hand, he was guessing a husband too.

She had moved on.

She had a family.

She didn't need him.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Is it really true that you actually talked the Boston sniper out of the building he was holding hostage?" a woman's voice asked in awe.

Dave quickly signed her book. "Yes I did."

"That must have been frightening."

"Only for the hostages." Dave moved on to the next autograph hound.

"You do realize that the psychological profile the military had conducted five years earlier would have been able to pinpoint the moment of his breakdown if the top brass had actually acted upon the performance evals," a husky female voice remarked.

_Emily?_ Dave looked up and found himself eye to eye with a beautiful blonde. And for the first time in his life, he was speechless. Taking a quick breath, he tried to recover his composure.

"You are correct. What exactly tipped you off…?" Dave hinted for her name.

"Meredith," she replied coolly. "Meredith Nelson. The red flags were there. The higher ups didn't want to get rid of their decorated sniper."

"True." Dave signed her book but instead of handing it back, he lingered. Totally out of character, but he was transfixed by the busty blonde who had captured his attention.

"May I have my book back?" Meredith asked.

"Will you go out to dinner with me?" Dave asked.

Meredith cast a sly look his way. "What's in it for me?"

"Your book for one."

"And?" she prompted.

Dave looked her up and down. The desire was clearly written in his eyes. "The night is still young."

"Yes it is." Meredith looked at the inscription in her book and smiled. "Okay." Then she walked off.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the mattress springs creaked in protest under the frantic give and take thrusting of its occupants as the head board beat out a frantic tattoo against the wall.

"Oh God! Dave!" Meredith moaned, as she threw her head back. Riding him, she tried to keep up with his thrusts as his hands cupped and stroked her breasts. Lifting his head, Dave took a rosy nipple in his mouth and sucked greedily as his lover's cries filled his ears.

"That's it," Dave panted as he focused his attention on her other breast. "So tight. So tight." Sitting up, he let her wrap her legs around his back as he thrust deeper than even he thought possible.

"Touch me," Meredith begged, as her hips picked up the pace. "I'm almost there." At Dave's touch, her hips ground against his pelvis to help achieve her own release. "Dave!" she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body, convulsing tightly around Dave. Pulling, grasping, begging him to join her.

Two more thrusts and Dave felt himself explode. "Sweet Jesus!" he moaned against her ear as his body finally found release.

Holding on tight, Dave tried to gather his thoughts as his hands lazily stroked Meredith's back. As the fight left his body, he lay back against the mattress and pulled his lover with him.

"That was amazing," Meredith breathed against Dave's skin as her fingers ran a lazy figure eight between his nipples.

"I'm good, sweetheart, but even that was amazing for me." And it was. Only one other time in his life had he ever had an orgasm start at his toes. Shaking his head against the memory, he pulled Meredith's head up so he could cover her lips for a brief hot kiss.

"I find that hard to believe," Meredith replied, her body arched against the hand teasing her wet core. "What are you doing?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go for round two and then order room service," Dave growled as his body came back to life. Rolling her over, Dave settled between her thighs. Kissing her deeply, he moved his head downward to trail kisses against her skin.

"My, don't you work fast?"

"Life is short sweetheart; I learned young if you want something, you take it without question and run like hell."

"Good…oh God, Dave! Good plan," she finished trying to catch her breath.

"Marry me."

Meredith stopped moaning. "What did you say?"

Dave lifted his head. "It's a simple question: marry me."

"Are you serious?"

"Serious is my middle name. The only time I tease is during sex."

"Why me?"

"You're beautiful, smart, can hold your own against me…" Dave moved closer to that secret area he had just claimed as his.

"You forgot: beautiful, smart, can hold her own against you, and gives great head."

"What?" Dave wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

Meredith flipped him over and quickly moved down to capture his throbbing erection in her hand. A light firm stroke lifted his hips and had him cursing in Italian.

"Heaven help me," Dave groaned as Meredith's strokes became faster.

"I don't know about heaven, but I'll do what I can." She dipped her head down. "By the way, yes, I will marry you." Then she took him in her mouth. And Dave's world shattered.

xxxxxxxxxx

Emily rocked the fussy baby against her shoulder. A bad case of colic had kept Beth up all night along with Emily. Somehow Chris had managed to sleep through the wailing. He had offered to help but Emily told him that she had it under control. She was going to call in sick. The team was on stand down, so it wouldn't be a problem.

Kissing Chris goodbye, she paced the floor for what seemed like hours until she felt Beth begin to nod off. Finally. Peace and quiet.

Holding her breath, Emily lay the exhausted child down in the bassinet and placed the light blanket over her. Then on tip-toes, she left the room.

Time for coffee. Pouring a cup, she added two sugar substitutes and stirred. Sitting down at the kitchen table, she opened the paper to the metro section. Scanning the police blotter, she read the misdemeanours and felony arrests from the night before. Chicago was a bustling town, but it never made her wish she had changed her mind.

Pulling out the entertainment section, she turned the page and caught her breath. A picture of Dave smiled up at her. For a quick moment she wondered if something bad had happened. Then the words registered.

_"Famous FBI profiler and bestselling author David Rossi married socialite Meredith Nelson on Tuesday afternoon in a quick impromptu ceremony at the Cook County Courthouse. This is the third marriage for David Rossi and the second for Meredith Nelson who is the heir to the Nelson family plastics and manufacturing company. David Rossi is currently on a book tour promoting his NY Times best seller."_

Emily had no idea how long she stared at the paper. Dave was married? That wasn't possible. Looking down, she noticed wet drops on the typeset. This couldn't be happening.

"No!" she wailed and buried her face in the crook of her elbow. Funny how she had just gotten Beth to stop crying. Now it was her turn.


	7. Chapter 7

_**May 2004**_

Walking up behind Emily where she sat at their office desk, Chris wrapped his arms around her as he started to kiss her neck. "Come to bed."

Arching in to his touch, Emily sighed. "I can't."

"Yes you can. Beth is in bed, fast asleep for the night. We don't get chances like this very often."

"I need to finish these forms." Emily argued, shaking her hand at the pieces of paper in front of her.

Glancing down over her shoulder, Chris felt his heart constrict when he saw the school application forms that they had picked up a few days earlier. She had already started filling the forms in, and under the name, she had already written 'Aryana Elizabeth Prentiss-Rossi'. And to him, that didn't feel right. Plucking the pen out of her hand, he turned the chair until she was facing him. "Em, baby, the forms will still be here in the morning, but our one night alone will not. Come to bed, and I'll make it worth your while."

Smirking up at him, Emily pushed herself out of the seat then pressed her body against his. "Well, Mr. Anderson, that just happens to be an offer that I can't refuse."

"Mmmm." Chris sighed as Emily ran her hands down his chest while they moved to their bedroom, "I knew it all along that you were only after my body."

Laughing into his shoulder, Emily helped Chris remove her shirt. "You caught me."

"That's okay I love you anyway." Kissing down her neck, Chris worked the clasp of her bra open, while his lips continued their path down to her chest. "You are gorgeous."

Whimpering, Emily arched her body into his as she undid the buttons on his jeans. "Want you…now."

With deft hands, Chris shed her of her yoga pants before depositing her in the middle of the bed. "I'm right here." Kicking off his jeans, Chris crawled into bed with her.

Covering Emily's mouth with his, he let his hands roam over her breasts down her sides, over her hips to the one area she let him get close to. Nearly seven years of marriage and he had yet to do that one thing to capture Emily's heart. He knew where it was, and though it hurt that during the day she turned to her dream lover, it consoled him that at night, at least here in their bed, he could touch her and make her moan. Her dream lover couldn't.

Moving his mouth down the side of her neck, he trailed kisses across to her breasts. Taking a firm peak in his mouth, he relished in the way she arched upward and gasped his name and ran her fingers through his hair. He wanted to drive her mad. And from the way she was accepting his touch, she wanted it too.

As he moved his mouth downward, his hand touched and stroked her as her hips moved in rhythm. She was so close, and he wanted to send her over the edge, but he didn't dare taste her. Some things were just off limits. But he could handle it.

Hearing her call out his name, while bucking with her release under his hand, Chris moved upward and with one fluid thrust filled her. At her gasp, he pulled out then pushed back in. No matter what else he couldn't get from her, he could always catch her off guard. Feeling her hands on his buttocks to push him deeper, Chris increased his tempo. It had been so long since they had made love, now, tonight, he was going to take all she was willing to give.

Faster and deeper he moved his hips trying to push her over the edge. Panting from frustration of holding back, Chris reached down between their bodies and touched her. That was all it took.

Contracting around him, Emily felt her body grab hold of Chris and hold him as her orgasm washed over her. She could feel him go over the edge as he called her name. Resting on his elbows, he gave one last thrust and buried himself deep inside.

Dipping his head down, he captured her lips for a long, deep kiss as his body jerked spasmodically. Pulling away, Chris tried to catch his breath. Emily never failed to make him feel as though he had touched heaven. Moving his body from hers, he collapsed on the bed and pulled his wife close. Automatically his arms went around her waist.

"Em, I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Emily purred. She felt so good and so tired. She closed her eyes and felt herself begin to drift.

"I want to adopt Beth." Chris whispered into Emily's ear.

"What?" Emily asked, coming fully awake. "What did you just say?"

Chris ran his hand down Emily's back. "I want to adopt Beth."

"Chris…"

"Em…I've been her dad for the past six years. I'm the one she calls daddy. I want to be able to pick her up from school without you having to give them permission. I want her to have my name on the register. Is that too much to ask?"

"Chris, we've been through this." Shifting slightly, Emily put some distance between them.

"I know, I know, you want her to be able to know who her biological father is. But how do you think she'll feel when she finds out that he didn't want her?"

"Don't, Chris. Just don't."

"Please, Emily. I want my daughter to be my daughter in every sense of the word."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Of course you will, and just as soon as you get over the sperm donor, then maybe we might be able to move on."

Turning away from her, Chris rolled over. Once again another night of great sex ended with her closing him off and pulling away. He was tired of that damn cloak of superiority she donned whenever he got too close or pushed her for an answer.

Fluffing the pillow under his head, he wondered what she would have done had he told her he already contacted a lawyer and started the adoption process.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**August 2004**_

Watching as Chris and Beth ran around the park, Emily sighed. She didn't mean to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt him, but Beth got him every day, all she could give her of Dave – of the half of the person who created her, was his name. Why couldn't he understand that?

She was sick and tired of having the same argument every few months. He had accepted her condition all those years ago, so why was he constantly going back on this?

Smiling up at Chris as he sat down on the bench next to her, Emily kept one eye on Beth. "She's going to sleep well tonight."

"Yeah, she's enjoying herself. We don't do this enough."

"No we don't." Emily answered as she watched as her daughter ran around with some children she had made friends with.

"So…" Chris drawled out, picking up Emily's hand and holding it in his lap. "Have you thought anymore about what I said?"

"Actually, I have. I am going to contact her father and give him until Christmas to give up his parental rights."

"That's a positive step forward."

"Then we can start the adoption procedure."

Chris shifted his weight and cleared his throat. "Em, I might as well be honest with you; I already started the adoption process."

Emily stared at him. "You what?"

"I figured eventually you would get to this point, so I wanted to cover all bases."

"What if I hadn't? Then what?" She stood up. "Why?"

"Because I made a legitimate request of you too many times to count. I want to be her father in the eyes of the law. But you won't let me. Why do you find that so hard? Is what I am asking too much? I've brought her up for the past six years. I've brought her clothes, toys, food. What has the guy you are so intent of having in her life done?"

Taking a deep breath, Emily willed herself not to snap. "Chris…please. Not here. Not in front of Beth."

"No, Emily. I won't let you try to fob me off again. He has done _nothing_. He doesn't want her and he doesn't want you! Get over it already! You are supposed to love _me._ But do you? You say the words, but do you mean it?" Looking down, Chris let out an angry breath. "Actually, you know what? Don't insult my intelligence by lying to me. You don't love me, you never have! I was good enough to save your sorry pregnant ass from shame, but not for anything else!"

"What did you just say?" Emily questioned, her voice deadly calm.

"Em, I'm sorry, I-" Chris tried to apologize but stopped when he saw her close down.

"How dare you!" Emily hissed as she paced the small pathway in front of the bench where Chris sat while she turned dark, emotionless eyes on him. "I swear to God, if you know what is good for you, stay the hell away from me." Turning on her heels, Emily quickly picked up hers and Beth's bags, as she turned towards the girl. Putting on a smile, she tried to keep her voice as even as possible, even though the tears were threatening to fall. "Beth, sweetheart, it's time to go."

"But Mommy…" The little girl whined, thrusting her bottom lip out.

"Beth…I said it's time to go; we've talked about this," Emily warned.

"I want to play!" Beth protested, stomping down her little foot in protest. She was the spitting image of Dave with Emily's temper. If the situation wasn't so serious, Emily would have laughed at her daughter.

"Aryana Elizabeth, I said it's time to go!" Emily immediately clamped her hand over her mouth as she saw the tears pool in her daughter's eyes.

"Okay Mommy…I'm sorry" Beth whispered, her voice small.

Dropping down onto her knees, Emily pulled Beth into her arms, the guilt invading her immediately. "No, sweetheart, I'm sorry. Mommy is so, so sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you." Brushing back her daughter's dark hair, Emily placed a kiss on her forehead. "If you're a good girl and come now, we'll stop for ice cream on the way home."

"Daddy too?" Beth questioned, looking past Emily to where Chris was still sitting on the bench, his head in his hands.

"No…umm, Daddy has to work sweetheart."

"Okay, Mommy." Beth smiled, and reached her arms up until Emily hoisted her onto her hip. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

xxxxxxxxxx

_**December 2004**_

Throwing the last of his things into a suitcase, David sighed. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to give up on yet another marriage, but what else could he do? Neither of them was happy.

"Dave?" Meredith's voice called as she moved from the en suite to the room that they were sharing in her family's Surrey estate. "Dave…" Taking in his open suitcase, Meredith stopped short. "What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"I can see that, but _why_ are you packing? We're supposed to be leaving for The Prince's Trust Christmas benefit in forty five minutes. The packing can wait."

"I'm not coming." Dave admitted quietly, shoving more things into his case.

"What? What do you mean '_you're not coming_'? Of course you are coming!"

"No, Meredith. I've tried to tell you a hundred times. I relented on spending Christmas in England, thousands of miles away from my family, but I am not spending the night in a room with people who think they are better than what they are."

"It is not just _people_, David; it is the Prince of England!" Meredith argued back.

"Do I look like I care?" Slamming the lid down on his suitcase, Dave raked through the bedside table for his passport. "I can't believe I gave up the Presidents Dinner for this! I don't care what you say, Meredith, I'm not going to put on an act and play some part in your political charade."

"So what, you are just going to go back to America and leave me here?"

"I'm sure you will find some way to entertain yourself."

"So that's a yes? You are going to leave me here so you can attend some ridiculous dinner? I thought you didn't want to play some political charade!"

"I'm leaving you to go back to Commack; on my way there I'm stopping for dinner with the President. Big difference!"

"You arrogant asshole!" Meredith yelled, slapping Dave across the face.

"Congratulations on figuring that one out! Most people realise that after five minutes, it only took you six years!"

"You asshole."

"You said that," David laughed, zipping up his suitcase. "Goodbye, Meredith." Then he left his wife and marriage.

xxxxxxxxxx

Flicking on the lights to his office, Dave placed his briefcase down on his desk before pulling out a brown legal envelope. Setting it down on the desk, he pulled out his chair before taking out the papers.

Was he really here for the third time?

Maybe it wouldn't have been this way if he hadn't been so pig headed and just given Emily a chance to explain all those years ago.

He couldn't even go back to her because she was happily married. She probably had the perfect life with her husband, three or four children, and a dog. She probably even had the damn white picket fence. Why not? She deserved it.

What did he have?

A third divorce under his belt.

Just great. At least this one wasn't going to cost him as much as the others. This time he had been smart enough to have a prenup.

Taking out his pen, he quickly scanned the documents before signing his name.

And just like that he was free.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pulling the covers up around her daughter's shoulders, Emily placed a soft kissed against her forehead before she tiptoed out of the room and down the hallway to the lounge.

Sitting down on the sofa, Emily crossed her legs under her body and she tucked a blanket around herself. Reaching over to the coffee table, Emily brought the brown envelope onto her lap. Taking a deep breath, she took out the pile of crisp white forms and started to read.

Even after everything, she never thought that it would come to this.

What was she going to tell Beth? The child's whole world was going to fall apart, and she was the one to blame.

Feeling the tears form in her eyes, Emily dropped the official documents. She couldn't do this if she broke down.

"Mommy?" A small voice whispered, pulling Emily out of her trance.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up?"

"I heard you…" Shuffling into the room fully, Beth stood in front of Emily. "Was I bad, Mommy?"

"Bad? Of course not sweetheart." Reaching forward, Emily lifted Beth onto her lap. "Why would you say that?"

"You're crying…"

"Mommy's just a bit sad." Emily admitted.

"Was Daddy bad?"

"No…Mommy and Daddy, well we just got a little bit angry at each other."

"That's why Daddy's not here anymore." Beth answered.

"That's right, sweetheart…Mommy and Daddy…well...we're getting something called a divorce. It means we won't ever live with each other again."

Looking at Emily in shock, Beth burst into tears as she flung herself at Emily. "I wanna stay with you, Mommy!"

"You will always stay with me. Always. I love you so much sweetheart."

Emily held her daughter tight and let her weep. Somehow everything was going to work. The how and when was anyone's guess. But Emily had faith. Or she wanted to believe she did.

xxxxxxxxxx

The judge looked at the documents in front of him. "All parties have agreed to the terms of the divorce settlement?"

Emily lawyer spoke up. "Yes, your Honour."

"And child support for said child?"

Chris's lawyer shifted uncomfortably. "There will be no support because none was requested. It appears that there is another name on the birth certificate."

"And there will be no alimony requested. My client is quite capable of providing for herself and her child."

The judge adjusted his glasses. "Is that so?" He reviewed the papers a second time. Taking his pen, he started to sign but stopped. "Before I agree to this, I need to know that both parties are in full and total agreement with the dissolution of their marriage and will do everything to help the child adjust to the upheaval in her life."

"Yes, your Honour," Emily and Chris replied in unison. Satisfied, the judge signed.

"Once these are filed, you will be receiving copies, but as of right now I decree that the marriage between Emily Grace Prentiss and Christopher Michael Anderson has been dissolved. Go in peace." With that the parties were dismissed.

Stepping outside the judge's chambers, Emily turned to Chris.

"Chris, I'm sorry it came down to this." In her heart she was genuinely sorry. She had tried. He had tried. It didn't work.

"What do you care?" Chris spat. "This was your plan all along. I gave you everything I had, but it wasn't good enough. Why don't you just disappear and forget that I even exist? Because that's what I plan on doing with you and that bastard child of yours. Go destroy another man's life; God knows you're good at it," he spat and then he turned around and walked away.

In a daze, Emily watched him leave. She heard the words of comfort from her lawyer and nodded in response although she had no idea what he was saying. This wasn't happening. How could everything good in her life have come down to this? She was saved from answering by the ringing of her cell. Stepping away, she answered it and prayed her voice didn't sound as bad she felt.

"Emily Prentiss."

"Agent Prentiss? This is Erin Strauss from the Behaviour Analysis Unit in Quantico. Is this a bad time?"

"No. May I help you?"

"Agent Prentiss, your request came across my desk back in February. I wasn't able to fulfil it, but it appears now we have an opening on the team. I would like you to come to Quantico."

"Ma'am…" Emily's mind started spinning. Quantico. The BAU. Her dream was coming true. "I don't know. This really isn't a good time. I'm pretty settled in Chicago."

"I know about the divorce Agent Prentiss. But I assure you, if you transfer, I will make it worth your while. You will be under Agents Jason Gideon and Aaron Hotchner."

"_The _Jason Gideon?" Emily could barely contain the thrill in her tone.

"Yes."

Emily paused. She wanted to move. She needed to start fresh for both her and Beth. New home. New surroundings. A new life. "Ma'am, I need to know…" Emily took a deep breath. "Agent David Rossi…is he there?"

"No, Agent Prentiss. Agent Rossi retired and he is no longer associated with the BAU. He won't be coming back. Ever."

Emily closed her eyes in prayer. Her decision was made. "When do you need me out there?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**September 2007 Quantico, VA**_

It was mornings like this Emily said a silent prayer to the coffee gods for the wonderful blessing of Dunkin Donuts. Barely a little past eight and it was for sure her diet was going to consist of apple fritters, hot coffee and lots of Excedrin.

Dropping her bag onto her desk, Emily sighed as she sank into her chair. Checking her watch, Emily mentally cursed. She was late. All because Beth had decided to throw an almighty tantrum at the school gates. She knew she should accept this kind of behaviour to come out after all she had been through, but it had still surprised her. She had never seen her daughter so…emotional. Slipping her Blackberry out of her pocket, Emily let out a relieved breath when she saw that there were no missed calls from the school.

"Are you okay, Prentiss?" Hotch's deep voice asked, pulling Emily out of her trance.

"Huh?" Emily mumbled, looking up at him.

"I said are you okay? You seem slightly distracted today, and it is definitely not like you to be late."

"Mmmm, I'm okay." Emily forcibly smiled up at him. "Eh, yeah, sorry about being late…Beth had a bit of a meltdown at school."

Nodding, Hotch set the pile of files he had been holding down on her desk. "I heard about your divorce…I had met your ex-husband a few times when I was still a prosecutor. The divorce and the move must have been hard on her. How is she doing?"

"Mmmm," Emily mused adjusting a picture of Beth on her desk. "I thought she was doing okay, but after today's display with me leaving her at school, I'm going to say she was just suppressing it. I think she has finally realised that we're not going to go back to Chicago…and that Daddy isn't coming here."

"It must be hard for her." Glancing down at her desk, Hotch smiled slightly at the picture of the small child on her desk. "Is that her?"

Nodding, Emily twisted the frame around a little more. "That's her. All dressed up for her first day of school in here in DC."

Lifting up the frame, Hotch studied it closely, taking in the child's almost black hair and hazel eyes. If he wasn't wrong, Chris Anderson had been blonde, with blue eyes. "She takes after your side of the family I'm guessing from the looks of this." Hotch's tone was smooth but there was no doubt that he was fishing.

"Umm," Emily stuttered nervously. "Yes, she does. She looks a lot like my mother. Which is a plus when it comes to the Ambassador."

"I can only imagine." Placing the frame back down onto Emily's desk, Hotch bit his lip. There was something so familiar about the little girl in that picture – something a whole lot more familiar than a passing acquaintance from however many years ago – and yet, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Anyway, I have a few files to go over before the briefing."

Nodding slightly, Emily went back to her file. Why did she have the feeling that things were going to go from bad to worse?

xxxxxxxxxx

"I know we were all hoping that Gideon would return to the team after some time," Hotch started when everyone was seated. "But I've just been informed that this will not be the case. He has resigned, and it is effective immediately. He won't even be guest lecturing at the Academy. We will be getting a new team member, but as of yet, Strauss hasn't told me who."

"So what," Morgan asked, drawing the attention of the room to him. "We just wait for Strauss to try and worm her way onto the team again? No offence Prentiss, but we all know why she put you on this team, and while we know _you_ have our backs, who's to say the next person will?"

"Chief Strauss has assured me that I will be some input as to who is on the team."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Morgan muttered.

"Well, hopefully we'll have some candidates in the next few days. I'll let you all know when I know more." Waving JJ over, he took a seat. "JJ, go ahead."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So," Morgan asked from where he was resting on Reid's desk. "Who do you reckon it is? They are supposed to be coming in today."

"Well, there are actually some rumors going around." Reid answered excitedly. "About whom it could be…and well…I guess it's realistic."

"Well, who is it, man?" Morgan sipped his coffee. He hadn't seen Reid this excited in…well, he had never seen Reid excited. Whoever the new team member was must be the cat's meow.

"David Rossi!"

"What?" Emily's head snapped up. "What did you just say?" Her voice came out strained.

"From what I have heard, David Rossi is re-joining the team. Seems he had something left to prove and found a way to get around his retirement so he could come back."

"No," Emily moaned, running her hand over her face. "This is not happening."

"What's up, Princess?" Morgan smirked.

"Uh, nothing." Emily tried to concentrate on the file in front of her.

"Are you sure? I'm sensing a bit of history here between you and the world class profiler." Morgan's tone held a hint of interest, but his cop sense was on high alert. There was something there and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. And he would.

"No…no history. We just met at one of my mother's parties a few years ago. He's an egotistical, arrogant bastard if you ask me," Emily replied without much emotion. Her eyes fell on the picture of her and Beth.

"Well then it looks like we are going to have to get used to his arrogant, egotistical personality because he's here."

Snapping her head around, Emily stood as Hotch and Dave approached. "Dave, this is Agent's Reid, Morgan and-"

"Emily Prentiss." Dave smiled. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." There was interest in his eyes along with genuine surprise.

"You two know each other?" Hotch asked, looking between the two of them.

"We go way back." David answered evenly.

"Not that far back," Emily amended as she drew her hand back.

"1997. The Ambassador's ball in DC. If I remember correctly," Dave challenged and took pleasure from Emily's cheeks flushing. An uncomfortable silence came over the team.

"Agent Rossi, if it's possible, I would like to get with you about the last serial killer you profiled. I read about him in your book but something about his profile left me scratching my head," Reid blurted out in a rush.

"Reid, slow down. Agent Rossi is going to be here for quite a while." Hotch cast a sympathetic glance at his friend. Turning back to the team, it wasn't lost on him the way Emily's face went white as a sheet.

Looking between Emily and Dave, Hotch's eyes caught the silver frame sitting proudly on Emily's desk. It wasn't possible, was it? Hotch sighed. "Prentiss, can I see you in my office for a moment?"

"Sure." Stepping away from the group, Emily followed Hotch.

"It was…umm, good to see you again," Dave remarked nonchalantly.

"You too." Nodding, Emily walked straight up to Hotch's office with him close on her heels.

xxxxxxxxxx

With subtle firmness, Hotch closed his office door and turned the lock. Watching his subordinate carefully, he walked over to the desk and sat on the edge. Confronting her directly would achieve nothing, so he waited.

Running her hand through her hair, Emily let out a shaky breath. "Hotch…"

"Beth…she isn't your ex-husband's, is she?" No accusation, no pity, just understanding.

"No…" Emily whispered, looking at her feet.

"Does Dave know?"

Emily raised her eyes to look directly at her boss. Fear was apparent in her brown orbs. "No. Things ended before I even know I was pregnant. He wouldn't return my calls…and well…I guess you can figure the rest out."

Sighing heavily, Hotch took a seat behind his desk. "Prentiss, I need to know if this is going to impact how you function on this team."

"No…I can keep my work and personal life separate. I know I can. He walked out on me. I got over it years ago." Behind her back, she crossed her fingers to ward off the bad luck associated with a lie.

"Well then I guess you just have to decide what happens from here, because Dave isn't a stupid man, and sooner or later he'll figure this all out."

"I had planned on telling him but he cut me out of his life. But I never lied to Beth. In fact, I put his name on her birth certificate."

"May I ask what happened?" Hotch asked gently.

"We met at my mother's party and had a fling. He told me he couldn't get me pregnant but I made sure we practiced safe sex. I guess you can tell that protection wasn't the only thing we failed at. We had a falling out and I took the job in Chicago. We never saw each other again…until today."

"1997?" The realization started to dawn on Hotch.

Emily's brow furrowed. "Yes. July 1997. Why?"

Hotch's brain began to spin as all the questions he had were immediately answered. _This was the Emily who tore Dave up and forced him to retire? This was the Emily who caused Dave to jump into the disastrous third marriage? This was the Emily who caused his friend to fall in love for the first time in his life? And all this time he had been working next to her without a clue to her identity?_

It took all of his profiling skills to keep his face neutral. All this time he had cursed the woman who had help destroy his best friend, and she had been working on his team? If the repercussions weren't so serious, he would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

Running a hand over his face, Hotch stared at Emily. "Nothing." Turning to a file, he opened it. "You may leave. By the way, I am going to need the report on that last case."

Emily walked toward the door and paused. "Will I be teaming with Rossi?"

"From the start? No. Once he gets into the rotation schedule, it will be expected that you two team together." Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Will that be a problem?"

"Not for me." With that, Emily opened the door and left the office.

Pushing the folder back, Hotch leaned back in his chair. He was going to have to confront Dave for his side of the story. But the senior agent was too well versed in subtlety to be caught off guard. He was going to have to take Dave out for a drink or two. God knew he was going to need a lot more to wipe out the information he learned.


	9. Chapter 9

Knocking on the door of Dave's new office, Aaron popped his head in. "Dave?" He questioned quietly, drawing Dave's attention from the file in front of him.

"Hello Aaron, come in." Setting the file down, Dave looked up at him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Emily Prentiss…I was picking up on some…feelings between the two of you."

"There's nothing between us," Dave replied evenly, his eyes darting over the report.

Hotch took a seat across from Dave. "That I know. What I don't know is what feelings were there before today."

Dave forgot the report and leaned back in his chair. "I can honestly say that there was nothing serious between us. Not then, not now. Not ever."

"May I ask a personal question? I really need to know...is _this_ Emily Prentiss the Emily who twisted you in knots back in 97? Is this _the_ Emily who had you diving off the cliff head first? Is this _the_ Emily who had a hand in your retirement?"

"Aaron..." Dave couldn't find the words, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"I need to know." Hotch's eyes glared angrily. "No, actually, I am _demanding_ an answer because the lives of myself and my team are going to rest in yours and her hands and I want to know if I need to go to Strauss now and get Emily transferred."

"What?" Dave snapped. "You are kidding me, right? Emily is one of the best agents in this Unit. She is an asset to team. How could you even consider transferring her?"

"You are the senior agent," Hotch explained, his eyes never leaving Dave. "So the only logical conclusion would be to transfer Prentiss from the team if I thought there was a chance that…personal feelings could interfere with the way we function. And with her connections, and the languages she speaks, she could land a pretty good job in the State Department."

"No, Aaron." Dave sighed, his thumbs twiddling. "Yes, there is history between me and Emily, but truly…it was over before it could ever start. She went to Chicago, had a family, and well, you know my side of things, but honestly, Aaron, we can work together just fine. There is no animosity there."

Nodding his head slowly, Hotch stood. "Haley is out of town at the moment, so it's just Jack and I tonight. I was going to take him out to grab some dinner, maybe catch the baseball game. You're welcome to join us."

"You're buying?" Dave asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course," Hotch agreed. Standing up, he watched his friend carefully.

"Okay…but first, what do you want?" Dave questioned suspiciously.

"What do you mean? Are you presuming that I have an ulterior motive?"

"I guess I won't know unless I accept. Where and what time?"

"The diner in Georgetown? I know they usually show the games, at say, seven?" Hotch offered.

"See you there."

xxxxxxxxxx

The diner was bustling with patrons of all shapes and sizes trying to fit in to watch the game. As the cheering died down and the game went to commercial, Dave looked around the diner. From where he sat with Aaron and Jack, he had a great view of the area. As his eyes scanned the crowd, he squinted as he noticed a head of familiar dark hair. Emily.

"Dave?" Hotch questioned, waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"Huh?" Dave grunted, turning back to the table. Shaking his head, he looked down. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said do you want another drink?"

"Another drink would be good, but you stay, I'll go." Standing up he grabbed the glasses. Glancing over his shoulder, he added, "There is actually someone I want to speak to."

Looking past Dave, Aaron sighed. "I thought you said that there was nothing between you two."

"There isn't; I just want to clear the air."

"If you say so."

"I do." Pushing his chair in, Dave slowly approached the table where Emily sat with his back to him. He could hear the gentle laughter of a child. Her daughter. Looking around, David wrinkled his forehead when he noticed her husband was nowhere to be seen. Watching as the small child ran away from the table to the small play area, Dave approached slowly. "Emily?"

"Dave?" Emily questioned, surprised, as she turned in her seat. "What are you doing here?"

"Having dinner with Hotch and Jack. May I sit?"

Looking over quickly at the play area, Emily nodded. "Sure."

Pulling out the seat, Dave smiled. "I know it was a shock seeing me…it was a shock seeing you too, but I wanted to clear the air, and make sure that we can do this."

"Do what?"

"Work together."

"Oh…yeah, sure." Emily answered uncomfortably. "I mean…_us_ was a long time ago."

"Mmmm…" Looking around, he frowned again. "Where is your husband?"

"My what?" Emily stuttered, caught off guard.

"Your husband."

Emily bit her lip. "Back in Chicago as far as I am aware…how did you know I was married?"

"I came to Chicago a few years ago. I thought I would look you up, but, when I came to see you, I saw you both in the street. It didn't take much for me to figure it out. Especially when I saw the stroller."

"Oh…" Emily whispered, but before she could explain, she heard her daughter's voice fill the air.

"Mommy! Mommy! They have ice cream! Can I get an ice cream? Please!" Beth clasped her hands under her chin as her eyes pleaded.

Turning from Dave, Emily smiled affectionately at her daughter. "Don't you think you've had enough sugar today?"

"No, Mommy! Please! You did tell me that if I got an A on my spelling test I could have one."

Rolling her eyes, Emily chuckled. "Just a small one." Watching as the little girl once again ran off, Emily gave her attention back to Dave. "Sorry. I call her my little manipulator. She knows she has the world on a string and isn't afraid to show it off." _Just like someone else I know._

"It's fine." Keeping his eyes on the girl, Dave took a deep breath. "Emily, I have to ask you something."

"Of course."

"Who is her father?"

Closing her eyes, Emily took in a breath. There was no way she could deny this now. "Who do you think her father is?"

Taking another look at the giggling child who was happily licking an ice cream cone, David saw her eyes. His eyes. "Are you saying she's mine?"

Biting her lip, Emily nodded. "Dave-"

"Are you sure?" Dave interrupted, his tone dropped, his eyes went dark. "Are you sure she's mine? How can I be sure? You seemed to be more than happy shacked up with whatever his name is when I saw you."

"I'm more than certain," Emily bit back. "She's a fucking Cubs fan Dave. She adores baseball, and she sure as hell didn't get that from me!"

Dave tried to digest the sudden information assaulting him. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"When exactly would I have had the chance since you refused to answer my calls?"

"Excuse me? Are you trying to blame me for the fact that you kept my child from me for _years_?"

"No." Emily sighed. "But I had my reasons Dave."

"And they were?" Dave enquired the sarcasm evident in his voice.

Emily sighed wearily. She knew it would escalate to this and she had to halt it immediately. "Not here, Dave. Please. I won't do this in front of my daughter."

"Our daughter," Dave corrected automatically. "She is _our_ daughter Emily."

"Sorry…but I will not have this conversation here. I'm going to take her home, you can come around in about an hour, and we'll talk."

Watching as she picked up their bags, Dave grabbed her arm. "What's her name…I need to know her name."

"It's Aryana Elizabeth, but we call her Beth."

"Aryana…" Dave repeated slowly. "I will be at your place in an hour."

"I'll be waiting." Emily walked over to Beth, took her hand, and they both left the diner.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pouring herself a large glass of wine, Emily let out a shuddered breath. She knew that she had to do this, but she thought she would have had some time. Hearing the sharp knock at the door, Emily walked slowly towards it, opening it equally as slow. "Hello Dave." There was no enthusiasm in her greeting.

"Hi…may I come in?"

"Of course." Opening the door widely, Emily let him in before leading him into the lounge. "Have a seat."

Sitting down, Dave took in the quaint but warmly decorated room. "Thanks. Em…I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. About snapping at you…it was just a shock."

"It's fine, Dave. You don't have to apologise. I should be the one apologising. I wanted to tell you. Every single day since I found out I was pregnant."

"Then why didn't you?"

Laughing without humour, Emily took a long sip of her wine, to help calm her nerves. "You made it quite clear that you didn't want me, so I didn't want to make you feel obligated."

Dave watched her closely. "What do you mean, I didn't want you?"

"You wouldn't return my calls Dave," Emily spoke softly. "I tried to explain."

"You stood me up."

"I ran _late," _Emily snapped back. "I tried to call you but my phone died. You wouldn't even let me explain."

"How the hell was I supposed to know, Emily? You're telling me there was not one pay phone in the terminal?"

"I was waiting for my plane to leave when the cell died! They boarded us and then made us wait!"

"You still should called!"

"I did call! I called and called for days after but you wouldn't answer!" Emily returned. Standing, she started to pace the room. "You should have answered! You should have _known_ that I wouldn't have just stood you up!"

"You wouldn't even give me an answer for moving in!" Dave bit back.

"I was going to say yes." Emily whispered, turning away from him.

"What?" Dave hissed, moving in front of Emily.

"I was going to say yes. I was going to turn down the job in Chicago so that I could be with you. But I couldn't tell you that because you wouldn't answer the phone, so _excuse me_ for assuming that you wouldn't want to know that I was pregnant with your child!" Tears threatened to spill, but Emily bit her lip to hold them back.

"I wanted you Emily." Reaching his arm out, Dave took her hand into his and pulled her closer to him. "I couldn't even cope when you left."

"You got married again."

"On a whim. I came to Chicago and saw you happy…then I met Meredith and she was the complete opposite of you so I just…went with it. But I couldn't get you out of my head." He waited a moment. "You moved on too, Emily."

"I didn't. I got married to keep my mother off my back. But, I was never there. Not really. Though I guess I loved him well enough for a while." _Until I read that you got married._

"What happened? Between you two?"

"It was a lot of things, but in a nut shell…he wanted to adopt Beth; he wanted her to have his name."

Dave was confused. "You didn't want her to change from Prentiss?"

"She's not Prentiss. Exactly."

Looking up, the realisation hit him. "You gave her my name?"

"Our names. I've never lied to Beth. She knows that Chris isn't her biological father."

"She…she knows about me?" Dave stuttered.

"Not so that she could point you out in a crowded room, but yeah, she knows about you."

"I want to see her, Em," Dave begged, grabbing her arm. "I need to see her."

"I'm not sure…she's still adjusting, Dave."

"Emmy…please. Just let me see her…let me spend the day with her."

"She doesn't know you Dave…I…" Emily argued, running her hand through her hair.

"You know me. You can trust me. I would never hurt a child. I would never hurt _my_ child."

"I'm not saying that you would. She's just been through a lot already."

"Please, Em. Please." Dave hated begging, but the moment seemed appropriate.

"Mommy?" A small, tired voice called as the two adults turned to small footsteps shuffling into the lounge.

"Beth," Emily chastised gently, moving to lift the child on to her hip. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard voices." Beth yawned, snuggling into Emily and laying her head onto her shoulder.

"Sorry sweetheart; Mommy didn't mean to wake you." Running her hand soothingly down Beth's back, Emily kissed her head. "Shall I tuck you back in?"

Shaking her head, Beth looked around the room and frowned. "Not sleepy…" Pointing at Dave, she asked, "Who are you?"

"That's…umm…he's…" Emily stuttered.

"I'm Dave," he answered for Emily, moving closer to the mother and daughter to get a better look at his daughter. She was beautiful. "I work with your mommy."

"Hi…" Beth whispered, burying her face in the crook of Emily's neck.

"You know what…" Dave started, taking another step forward. He had to bite the bullet, and if Emily wouldn't relent, he'd do it himself. "You mommy told me you like baseball…"

"Dave…" Emily warned, glaring at him.

"And I was thinking...have you ever been to a baseball game?" Dave's eyes twinkled.

"Nah uh. Mommy doesn't like baseball," Beth replied as though it was the most unforgivable of sins.

"Well, I do, and I have tickets to go to the Washington Nationals _and_ Cubs on Saturday…" He was so close to touching his flesh and blood. His arms itched to hold both of them.

"Dave, don't," Emily growled through gritted teeth as she set Beth down on the floor. If she was going to shoot him she definitely wasn't going to do it with her daughter in her arms.

"And well," David continued softly, crouching down in front of Beth. "I have a spare ticket, and it's no fun to go on your own. Do you think you would want to come?"

"Really?" Looking at Dave with wide, excited eyes, Beth gasped. Swinging her head around, Beth pulled out her best puppy dog eyes as she stared up at her mother. "Can I go? Please Mommy!"

"I don't think so Beth." Emily sighed, casting an enraged look Dave's way. He had absolutely no right to do that. Sure, he may have been her father biologically, but how could he just expect her to hand over a child who didn't know him? That he didn't know. "Maybe next time."

"But Mommy!" Beth protested stomping her slipper covered foot down. "I wanna go!"

"Beth, I said no."

"Come on, Em. It won't hurt, will it?" Dave reasoned. Watching the way Beth got to Emily, there was no denying that he was that little girl's father.

"Please…" Beth whispered. "This will be my very first game."

Closing her eyes, Emily drew in a deep steadying breath before turning to Dave. "Fine. She can go, but to the game, and only the game. I will drop her off at the stadium and I will pick her up straight after the game." Taking a step closer, Emily growled. "And I swear to God, if there is one hair out of place on her head, I will kill you. I do _not_ appreciate you using her as a bargaining tool."

"Emily I-"

"There's nothing you can say." Hoisting Beth back up again, Emily turned away from Dave. "Now if you don't mind, we're done here, and I have to get Beth back to bed. I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

"Em-" Dave started and stopped when Beth threw him a shy smile and a wink. And at that moment his heart was in free fall.

"Close the door on your way out." Emily ordered and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Pulling into a parking space in the parking lot of the Washington National's Stadium, Emily smiled as she looked into her rear view mirror. Beth had been excitable from the moment she woke up. "Beth?" Emily called, turning off the engine. "Before we get out, I want to talk to you."

"Okay Mommy!" Beth squealed, her excitement growing at the sight of the stadium.

"Beth, I need you to listen closely." Slipping off her seat belt, Emily turned around. "I want you to promise me that you will do exactly what Dave tells you. No wandering off. It is going to be very busy, and if you do go off Dave will tell me, and I will never let you go to another game, do you understand me?"

"Yes Mommy." Beth nodded seriously. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Climbing out of the car, Emily walked around to Beth side. Helping the her little girl out, Emily shut the door before they made their way to the stadium entrance. Seeing Dave standing waiting, Emily slowly her pace. Could she really just hand her daughter over to him?

"Hurry up, Mommy!"

"Sorry sweetheart." Walking the final few yards, Emily forced a smile onto her face. "Hi Dave."

"Hi Em," Bending down, he smiled at Beth. "Hey kiddo, you ready for your first game?"

"Yes!" Beth giggled, jumping up and down.

"Good, because I have a couple things for you." From behind his back he brought out a duffel bag with a CUBS logo on the side. Beth's mouth dropped open. Quickly she looked from the bag to Dave. He nodded. "Go ahead; open it."

Pulling the zipper, Beth gasped as she pulled out a cap and jersey. "Are these for _me_? Really truly for _me_?"

"Yes, they are." Dave avoided Emily's look full of daggers. Quickly, Beth donned her jersey and cap.

"Look Mommy! A real Cubs shirt!"

"I know sweetie. Come here." Taking the cap off, Emily rolled up Beth's waist length hair into a knot, put the cap back on and pulled the knot through so it fell in one long tail. "There you go."

"You look like a true Cubs fan," Dave complimented, his eyes shining.

Handing off the bag she was holding, Emily gestured towards it. "There's juice and snacks in there. Please don't let her have too much sugar or any soda. If you need anything, I'll have my cell."

"Em, we'll be fine." Dave tried to reassure her. "Besides, you can't bring outside food into a stadium."

"Oh." Emily felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

Beth nudged Dave. "I told you she didn't know anything about baseball," she commented in a stage whisper.

"So you did. Maybe someday we can change that."

Nodding slowly, Emily knelt down in front of Beth. "Give me a cuddle." Releasing Beth from a tight hug, Emily kissed her cheek. "You be a good girl, and remember, if you want me to come and get you, just tell Dave and I'll be here in five minutes. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." Turning to Dave, Beth thrust her hand out. "You have to hold hands when it's busy."

Reaching his hand out, Dave took Beth's smaller one into his. Was this really happening? "Let's go then kiddo."

Watch her daughter and Dave walk off into the stadium, Emily felt her heart break just a little.

xxxxxxxxxx

Biting her lip, Beth looked up from the never ending pile of nachos in her lap. "Dave?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"May I ask you a question?" her tone was one of seriousness.

Dave turned to look at her. "What principessa?"

"Dave, what is your last name because I'm not supposed to call adults by their first name."

"Uh, Beth…it's Rossi." He stuttered. Emily was going to kill him.

Beth grew quiet and folded her arms across her chest before she levelled a knowing look. "I thought so."

"You knew?" Dave gasped, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I found your picture in my mommy's wallet last year. When you came to our place, that's when I knew for sure."

"How?" he questioned, trying to determine how such a young child could be so intelligent.

Beth rolled her eyes in exasperation. _What was it about adults? _"A daughter just _knows_ these things."

Dave concentrated on the batter. "Have you told your mom? About what you know?"

"No. Do you…do you love my mommy?" Beth asked quietly as she ate her nachos.

Dave let out his breath in one long stream. "That's a difficult question Beth." How could he give her answer when he didn't have one for himself?

"Do you love me?" She whispered after a moment's silence.

"Yes," Dave answered without hesitation.

Beth swallowed quickly. "How? You only _just_ met me."

"I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, Beth." Wrapping his arm around her, Dave kissed her ball cap in lieu of her hair. "And no matter what happens, that will _never_ change."

Nodding her head, she smiled up at him. "Mommy told me all about you. She told me you loved me even though you didn't see me."

"Your mom is a smart woman. Just like you." Dave tapped the tip of Beth's nose with his forefinger to accentuate his point.

Giggling, Beth turned back to the game, completely satisfied in all that he had told her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Standing anxiously outside her stadium, Emily wrung her hands together before pulling her phone out of her pocket and checking it for the hundredth time.

Where were they?

Tapping her foot impatiently, Emily started dialling Dave's cell when she heard laughter. Looking up, she saw Dave and Beth exiting the stadium hand in hand. Her daughter was actually skipping as she kept pace with Dave's long stride. Emily's heart constricted with love. Father and daughter. They looked so good together. So perfect. And only one of them knew the truth. But could she tell Beth?

Spotting Emily in the distance, Beth broke from Dave's grasp and ran over. "Mommy! You're here!" Beth threw herself into her mother's arms. "I missed you so much."

Emily held her daughter tight and stroked her hair. "I missed you too, princess. How was the game?"

Beth pulled back. "It was awesome! Dave caught a ball for me! Then he took me down to the locker room to get it signed."

"He did, did he?" Emily cast a look at Dave.

Beth handed Emily the ball. "Look! It's signed by _all_ the players on the Cubs! I can't believe it! Dave said I need to put it in a box to preserve it. What does that mean?"

"To keep it forever," Emily answered.

"Can we go get pizza? Please?"

"Beth…I was going to make something."

"No, Mommy, let's go get pizza and then ice cream. Please!" Beth cast a glance between her parents. They were going to cave, it was just a matter of finding their weakness.

Emily sighed. "It is a Saturday, so I guess it's alright. Get your stuff Beth. Dave, you can follow us."

"I want to go with Dave," Beth protested.

"Beth…"

"Please Mommy?"

"Aryana Elizabeth!" Emily snapped. She knew the spell her daughter was under - she had been there once herself - and she knew how it was all going to end if she didn't nip it in the bud now.

Standing off to the side, Dave watched the interaction between Emily and Beth. He wasn't sure what caused Emily's sudden change, but he knew that tone well. Seeing Beth's face fall, he decided to step in and quell the storm before it got out of hand.

"I have an idea. Beth, you go with your mother and I'll follow you back to the apartment. Then we'll take my car." He looked at Emily and dared her to argue.

Dropping her shoulders, Emily knew when she was defeated. "Okay. We'll take your car. I'm paying though."

"Sounds like a good idea since I'm broke after today," Dave joked.

"Really?" Emily asked as she took her daughter's sports tote.

"I am if you are willing to buy." He winked at her and left to find his car.

Emily and Beth walked to their car, got in, and started toward their home.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not tired," Beth protested, as Emily pulled the covers up around her chest.

"I beg to differ sweetie. Are you sure you don't want to put on your pyjamas?"

Beth shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I like my Cubs shirt. I'm going to wear it forever."

"I'm going to have to wash it eventually." Emily leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Good night sweetie."

"Mommy?" Beth called out tiredly.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can Dave be my daddy forever?"

Before Emily could reply, Beth was fast asleep. Letting out her breath, Emily stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Walking to the living room, she saw Dave sitting on the couch flipping through stations until he settled on a movie.

"Titanic?" Emily spoke up, causing Dave to jump out of his skin.

"Emily! I didn't hear you come in."

Taking a set beside him, Emily sat down. "I finally convinced Beth to go to sleep. She was insistent on wearing her jersey to bed. I think you created a monster."

"Wearing a sports jersey to bed is normal. I remember when I got my first Cubs shirt; I think I wore it two weeks straight before my mother had to chisel it off of me."

Emily grimaced. "I won't let it go that long. Actually, I don't have a problem with the jersey, but the cap_ and _ball?"

"What can I say? She's a true fan."

"I don't know Dave."

"Look at it this way: the season is going to be over in a month and there will be nothing baseball related until April."

"Great."

"Unless I can get her involved with football." Dave's eyes danced with mischief.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Morgan's a bigger Bears fan than I am; you might not have a choice."

"Considering Reid has already taken it upon himself to teach Beth how to speak Klingon…football might be a welcome change."

Dave cocked his head. "Klingon? Like Star Trek?" Emily nodded. "I'm going to have to have a talk with him."

Emily turned to watch the movie she had seen a hundred times and still couldn't get enough of. The tragic end of a massive ship should be horrible, but it was the simple message of love never dies that outweighed the tragedy.

"I didn't know you liked this movie."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Dave responded softly.

"True."

"I want to change that."

"Dave… I don't know about that. I think it's wonderful what you did today. Beth is going to be over the moon for a long time."

"She deserves it. She's a great kid."

"That she is. I think you may have spoiled her rotten. The next time you do something, she's going to be raising the bar."

"I doubt it, but I'm ready."

"Don't let her walk all over you because you feel guilty."

"I don't feel guilty," Dave responded. "And I never do anything out of guilt. Even if the party is my daughter." Both of them were quiet for a moment. "But you have to admit, she is good."

"The best," Emily corrected. "What's scary is that she isn't doing it out of vindictiveness; she knows what she wants and she goes for it. Plus she has this remarkable ability to read people, so she has her foot in the door before you know she's there."

"We created a monster."

"Or the next director of the FBI."

"God help us," Dave groaned. "Em, I have something to tell you. I think Beth suspects…that I am her…"

"Father?"

"Yeah."

"How would she get that idea?"

"She asked me my last name."

"Dave!"

"She said that she wasn't allowed to address adults by their first name. Don't tell me she manipulated me."

"No," Emily grudgingly admitted. "What she said was the truth. What did you tell her?"

"The truth. I'm pretty sure she put two and two together." Dave wasn't exactly lying, but he wasn't going to let his daughter take the weight of the trouble if she slipped up and called him 'Daddy' one day. "She's very intuitive."

"Yeah." Emily felt Dave move in closer. Concentrating on the screen, she realized the sketch scene was on. _Dear God!_ Swallowing, she tried to ignore the heat of Dave's body next to hers. "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable. Come here."

"Dave…"

"Em, don't fight it." He touched her shoulder. "No matter what's happened in the past, we're here right now. And that desire to kiss you is alive and well. I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. And that desire was there when I saw you again at the BAU. I can't fight it." He lowered his head to hover his mouth over hers. "I don't think you can fight it."

"No," Emily breathed. The soft romantic sounds of the love theme surrounded her and blinded her. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him.

Hungrily, Emily possessed Dave's lips as her mouth moved over his. Ten years of wandering the desert alone, she had forgotten how great Dave tasted. He was her well to quench her thirst. Tangling her tongue with his, Emily sighed and tried to take more of him. She needed him. Her desire for him had never abated. Even during her marriage to Chris.

Feeling his hands under her shirt, Emily moaned and arched into his hand cupping her breast. His heat seared her and set her body on fire and it felt so good. Yet at the same time she shivered from his touch. She had to have him.

"Dave," she moaned as his hand dipped under her waistband and stroked her.

"Yes Em," he whispered against her mouth.

"Make love to me."

Stilling his movements, Dave pulled back and tried to catch his breath. "Oh Em…I don't think that would be wise."

"What?" Emily tried to clear her thoughts.

"It's too soon. Don't get me wrong, I want to make love to you. I've dreamed of this for too many years, but right now would not be wise." Dave sat back on the cushion. "We just got back together and I just found out I have a daughter. I think we need to spend a little more time together."

"I-"

"We're both confused. Let's wait a little while and see it we have what it takes to be friends first before we fall back into being lovers. We did it ass backwards the first time and screwed it up. We owe our daughter better. We owe ourselves better."

Emily let out a sigh of relief. "But that doesn't mean I can't kiss you, right?"

Dave pulled her tight against him. "Kiss me any damn time you want."

"Like right now?

"Right now would be acceptable."

"With the lights off?"

Dave reached over and switched off the lamp on the end table. "Kiss away woman."

And she did.


	11. Chapter 11

_**3 Weeks Later**_**.**

Emily was finishing up the file folders on her desk. When the phone rang.

"Special Agent Emily Prentiss. Yes, this is Beth Rossi's mother. She's where?" Emily wrote down the information. "I will be there right away." Hanging up the phone, she looked for Hotch when a uniformed officer walked into the bullpen.

"Emily Prentiss?" A deep voice questioned.

"That's me," Emily answered, before standing and walking the short distance over to dark haired uniformed officer. "Can I help you?"

"Just sign here please, ma'am." He handed her a pen and extended the clipboard.

Signing her name, Emily frowned as she was handed a brown legal envelop. "What's this?"

"It's all explained inside, ma'am. Have a good day." He left the room.

Taking her seat behind her desk, Emily felt her heart drop the moment she read the words. And then she began to shake.

"You okay, Prentiss?" Morgan questioned, sliding his chair closer to hers. He tried to sneak a peek at the documents, but Emily shoved them back in the envelope.

"Uh…I'm fine." Standing up abruptly, Emily pushed her chair back. "I need to talk to Hotch." Making her way up the stairs in two quick strides, Emily knocked on his door and quickly walked in.

"Prentiss? Are you okay?" Glancing at her pale face, Hotch spoke quickly into the receiver and replaced it before rushing over to his agent.

"I need your help." Placing the stack of legal documents on his desk, Emily took a step back as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"A petition for custody?" Hotch asked as he read the papers in front of him. "Sit down, Prentiss…Emily."

Ignoring him, Emily began to pace around his small office. "He is going to try and take _my _daughter away from me! He hasn't seen her in God only knows how long, but he thinks he can just waltz back into her life and take her away from everything she knows!"

"Prentiss! Sit!" Hotch ordered, as he turned his attention back to the file. Flipping the pages, he scanned them for any clue into Chris Anderson's game. "He's petitioning for sole custody on the grounds that you are an 'unfit parent'."

"Hotch…I…she's my baby…" Emily whispered, he voice thick with tears. "I can't…"

"We can fight this, Emily. You're not an unfit parent."

"I'm not there for her…" Emily argued.

"If she needed you, you would be." Laying down the file, Hotch walked around the desk. "We all know that you are not an unfit parent."

"I need your help, Hotch. I can't…I can't lose her."

"Give me an hour, I'll go through this and get in contact with his lawyer." Laying the papers on the desk, Hotch looked up at her. "Are you okay?"

"I just got a call from the school; Beth is very ill. They think it's the flu. I need to pick her up."

Hotch nodded. "Go get Beth and then go home, Emily. You're not going to be able to function on all levels today."

Emily turned to leave his office before looking back at him. "Hotch?"

"Yes?"

"Please…please don't tell Dave."

"Prentiss…" Hotch started.

"No. He doesn't need to know. Not yet at least. He'll just go off without thinking and do something stupid," Emily explained.

"He deserves to know. Beth is his daughter." Hotch didn't like keeping secrets from his best friend, but he could understand where Emily was coming from.

"I know. But Hotch…this is my personal business, and I came to you in confidence."

"I won't tell him…yet," Hotch reasoned. "But if we can't stop this soon, then he has to know. He deserves to know. That's all I can give you."

"I'll take that." Deflated, Emily left Hotch's office.

xxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the door of Emily's condo, Dave sighed. She was supposed to have met him for dinner so they could finalize taking Beth to meet his family. He'd waited by her desk for twenty minutes only to find she had gone home early.

"Come on, Em, I know you're in there," he called out. Pulling out his phone, he began dialling when the lock turned.

Yanking the door open, Emily glared at him. "What do you want?"

"You missed our dinner date," Dave answered smoothly. He could tell she had been crying. Over what, he didn't know, but he was determined to find out the cause. "You said we'd talk about taking Beth to Commack."

"I can't do this now, Dave," Emily muttered, trying to close the door.

Thrusting his foot forward, Dave caught the door before it was fully closed. "You promised me that we could sort this out. My mom wants to meet her."

"Yeah, well there's been a change of plan."

"What?" Dave's eyes narrowed. "You can't do that, Emily!"

"I can and I have. I won't have someone else trying to take my daughter away! Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do."

"I'm not trying to take your daughter. Please, talk to me. What is wrong? Is Beth here?" Dave felt the desperation rise in his gut. Something was very wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it. Now get out!"

"Emily!" Dave demanded, but his words fell on deaf ears, as the door was slammed in his face.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Dave growled as he down yet another glass of scotch. "Everything was going so well and now she won't even talk to me!"

"Dave, give her a break." Hotch sighed, taking a sip of his drink. "She's got a lot going on."

"What? What are you talking about?" Dave questioned.

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Dave asked, his tone dark.

"Dave, please. Just don't go there," Hotch muttered.

"Is this about Emily?" Watching his friend's reaction, Dave tried again. "Is this about Beth?"

"Dave…" Hotch warned.

"It's Beth, isn't it?" Dave asked again, starting to get agitated. "I deserve to know, Aaron. This is my _daughter_."

Groaning, Hotch drained the last of his drink. "Yes, this is about Beth. And Emily. But if I tell you this, it has to stay between you and me."

"Of course."

"I mean it, Dave. You wait till Emily tells you," Hotch repeated, his tone deadly serious.

"You have my word," Dave promised.

"Emily's ex-husband is applying for sole custody of Beth. He is claiming that Emily is an unfit mother because she has to travel with the team. He says that he will be able to give Beth a more stable upbringing on the grounds that he is now constantly based in Chicago and is in a long term relationship."

"He…what?" Dave stuttered. He felt his stomach drop. He had only just found his daughter, there was no way he was going to let someone talk her away.

"You heard me Dave."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"And that is exactly why Emily didn't tell you."

"Well she should have!" Dave growled. "You should have told me! Immediately!"

"She came to me in confidence. Just give her a break. She will tell you when she is ready."

"She had better." Dave poured another drink but he lost his taste and set the glass aside.

"I'm looking into the legalities of Chris Anderson's petition. Illinois law is different but I have a friend in Springfield doing what he can to help us. I'm not going to let Emily lose Beth."

"Thanks Aaron."

"I think you need to talk to Emily as soon as possible."

Dave nodded. "I'm going over in the morning. I'm getting to the bottom of this; I'm not going to lose my daughter."

"Just remember to rein it in because Beth's welfare is hanging in the balance," Hotch warned.

"I will."

xxxxxxxxxx

Opening the door slowly, Emily frowned. "Dave? It's eight in the morning on a Saturday. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you and Beth to breakfast."

Shaking her head, Emily kept the door closed up. "Maybe some other time."

"Emily, you both need to eat, and we still have things to talk about. I'm not taking no for an answer so you might as well just give up now."

"Fine," Emily groaned and opened the door to let him in. "Can you keep the noise down though? Beth is still in bed."

"Is she okay?"

Emily gave him a weak smile. "She'll be fine. She has the flu. She'll be okay in a day or so."

"Have you taken her to the doctor?" Dave asked, genuinely concerned. His brain frantically tried to remember the name of Jack Hotchner's paediatrician.

"Dave, you don't take a child to the doctor every time they run a fever. If you did, you'd never be out of the office."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, but don't excite her."

Dave made his way down the hall to the blue door with a big red C in the middle. Carefully he turned the knob and stepped inside. Kneeling down beside the bed, he stroked Beth's forehead. So warm. He was going to call the doctor if Emily didn't.

Opening her eyes, Beth looked at Dave and smiled. "Hi Daddy," her tone was tired, but her eyes sparkled.

"Hi Principessa. Your mom told me you aren't feeling well." Dave smoothed her black curls back. "How do you feel?"

Beth coughed. "Not good. Does this mean we can't go to the game today?" Tears filled her dark brown eyes.

"It sure does," Dave replied. "Ah Beth…sweetheart, don't cry; it's okay."

"I'm sorry Daddy." Her tears fell faster and she coughed desperately. That was it, Dave was calling the doctor.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I was going to surprise you, but you need some cheering up. I got tickets to the play off between the Cubs and Mets when we get to Commack."

Tears stopped, Beth's mouth dropped open. "Really?" A big smile brightened her already flushed face.

"I figure if I can tear you away from your Nonna, you might want to go with me."

Sniffling, she nodded her head. "Yes. Oh Daddy, you're the best!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I love you Daddy."

Dave wrapped his arms around her and held her. _His baby girl_. He still marvelled that he created this perfect human. He could hold her forever and never get enough.

Pulling back, he tapped her nose. "I love you too. Now get some sleep. Do what your mom tells you. And I'll come by later to see you. Okay?"

Beth settled down and let Dave pull the covers up. Within a minute, she was fast asleep. Kissing her forehead, Dave stood up and left the room. Going back to the main room, Dave met Emily in the kitchen.

Moving to the counter to pour some coffee, Emily handed Dave a mug. Taking a sip, she looked at him over the rim. "You said that you wanted to talk, so, talk."

"I spoke to Hotch last night," Dave started as he stared Emily down. "It was quite an interesting conversation."

"Really. How nice for you," Emily retorted sarcastically. She moved out of the kitchen.

Dave grasped her arm to stop her. "Emily, talk to me."

"Evidently I don't need to talk to you because Hotch already has."

"I made him." Dave sighed, "Don't hold it against him."

"I won't. I'll hold it against _you_. You shouldn't have pried into my business and forced him to tell you!" Emily hissed.

"You're blaming me for this? You are seriously blaming _me_ for this?" Dave scoffed, his agitation growing.

"No…I…I just can't lose her to him. He's only doing this to hurt me." Biting her lip, she did her best to stop herself from crying. "He didn't want her. He called her my bastard, my mistake."

"He's not going to get her," Dave whispered, moving towards Emily to cup her cheek. "I won't let that happen." Kissing her gently, he rested his forehead against hers. "Em, you know that I love you…I always have." Kissing her again, he smiled. "I want you to marry me. I want you to be my wife. We can show them that we can give Beth a loving and stable environment, regardless of the travelling our job entails."

"Dave…"

"I know that you feel the same. That you always have. So marry me."

"No." Emily whispered firmly, taking a step back from him. "I rushed into marriage once before and this is where it landed me, so, no."

"Emily…"

"I'm leaving the Bureau. My mother is posted in the South of France at the moment, and she is going to be there for the next year. Beth and I are going to fly out next week."

"You are taking Beth to France?" Dave stuttered. "To another Continent?"

"I am. I'm sorry Dave, but I have to do this. For Beth."

"You cannot take my daughter from me!"

"She is my daughter. In the eyes of the law, I am her only parent."

"I'm on her birth certificate," Dave argued.

"I wrote your name, but you didn't sign her birth certificate. In the eyes of the law I could name Bozo the Clown as Beth's father, but without his signature, it doesn't mean anything. Chris can prove that he supported her and took care of her. He can show that he is the better parent. And he can prove that you were nowhere in her life."

"But I'm here now and I won't let her go."

"And I won't be bullied into making another spur of the moment decision that is going to wreck my life and possibly destroy my daughter's sense of security."

"Well, Emily, from the way I see it, you are quickly running out of options. You can marry me and let me sign the birth certificate and cut your ex off before he gets too far, you can run away to France and become a fugitive, or…" Dave stopped.

Her hands shaking, Emily set her cup down. "Or what?" She was reading his face; she knew what was coming next. She could feel herself hyperventilate. _This isn't happening. Not today. Please._

"I petition for a DNA test, sign the birth certificate, and I petition for custody of _my_ daughter."

"You wouldn't dare!" Emily shouted, forgetting that their daughter was asleep down the hall. "Over my dead body will you take my daughter!"

"Our daughter. And if you forgot, you didn't tell me about her; then you concealed her existence and let her be raised by another man. Now you want to take her out of the country." Dave and Emily stared off, neither giving an inch. "I have to wonder if now if she is really is that other guy's kid why else would you be running away from him? Unless…"

Dave's words were cut off as Emily's hand connected with his cheek. "Get out of my house this minute David Rossi. Get out before I call Hotch and Morgan and have them forcibly remove you."

"This isn't over Emily."

"Yes it is, you fucking bastard. And when I get into work on Monday, I'm requesting a transfer."

Dave walked to the front door and opened it. "Put in all the transfers you want. Transfer to Europe for all I care, but don't think you're taking my daughter. Oh, and by the way, I will be here next Thursday after work to take her to Commack. You better have her ready. Or you will be hearing from my attorney."

Dave slammed the door behind him. For a long moment Emily stood in the middle of the room and tried to think. Overwhelmed, she buried her face in her hands and wept.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily stood in the middle of the living room with her face in her hands. _This isn't happening_, she repeated to herself as she felt her world being yanked out from underneath her. What could she do? First Chris threatened to take Beth, and now Dave made his wishes clear: marry him or lose Beth. Her daughter. The love of her life.

She was torn; she wanted to run - take her daughter and run for France, but the logical part reminded her that Dave had given her an out. And deep down inside, she still loved him. If she only knew what to do.

"Mommy?" Beth's small voice broke through Emily's thoughts. "Where is Daddy?"

Emily turned to see her daughter in the hallway. Flushed with fever, and still very pale, Beth held on to the wall as her eyes searched her mother's face for answers.

"Beth, you need to be in bed."

"I want Daddy," Beth cried, her body shook with sobs. "I want my daddy. Don't take my daddy away. Please bring him back."

"Honey…" Emily went over to her daughter and laid a hand on her warm shoulder. _Oh God! She's burning up!_ "Sweetie, let's get you back to bed."

Beth pulled away from her mother. "I want my daddy!" A small cough ended her demand. Suddenly her body was shaken with a coughing spasm. The more she tried to fight it, the worst it became. Emily, usually cool under fire, was beside herself to see her daughter fighting for breath.

Grabbing her phone, Emily frantically dialled. Holding Beth, Emily waited.

"Rossi," came the greeting.

"Dave? It's Emily. I need you to come back, please."

"Emily, we have nothing to say to one another." His ears tuned in to the coughing and crying in the background. Was that Beth making that noise? "What's wrong?"

"Beth needs you." Three little words and then the line went dead. Setting her phone down, Emily helped her daughter to the bathroom and started wiping her face down with a cool cloth. Fierce pounding on the front door interrupted her.

Leaving Beth alone, Emily ran to the front door and threw it open.

"Where is she?" Dave demanded.

"In the bathroom."

Dave rushed to the bathroom to see his daughter caught in another coughing fit. Without a word, he gathered Beth in his arms. "Shhh, sweetheart; Daddy's here." Walking out into the main room, he cast a glance at Emily. "I'm taking her to the emergency room. Get your purse."

Speechless, Emily grabbed her keys and purse and followed the pair out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tucking his daughter in under the covers, Dave smoothed back her damp black curls from her forehead. Placing a gentle kiss, he noticed that the fever had finally broken. Saying a silent prayer of thanks, he kissed her again and stood up. His knees hurt from being in one position for so long, but he didn't care. Once he and Emily had brought Beth home from the hospital, he had maintained a vigil beside her until her fever had broken.

Flu induced bronchitis. Who would have thought one little virus could have rendered his daughter so ill? But once he got to the emergency room and the nurse took one look at the sick little girl in his arms, the ball started rolling. Three hours, a few chest x-rays, and two nebulizer treatments later, Beth was sent home with a prescription to help suppress her cough and give her rest.

Looking at Emily, who was sitting on the other side of the bed, he nodded to her that everything was going to be alright. _Alright? _If his shaking hands and nausea was any indicator, alright was the one thing he wasn't ever going to be again. Dave had stood toe to toe with the worst criminals but never had he felt fear the way he did as he stood helpless and unable to help his little girl. And it scared the hell out of him.

Walking out of the bedroom, he made his way to the living room as Emily went to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked as she opened the cupboard. "Coffee? Wine?"

"Coffee will be fine," Dave answered as he sat down on the couch. Leaning his head back, he tried to gather his thoughts. He was brought back as Emily thrust a cup of coffee and a sandwich at him. He looked at the plate and then at her.

"I figured you might be hungry."

"Thanks." Dave took a bite of the sandwich and hungrily devoured it. Polishing off the last of the food, he finished his coffee and stood up. "Do you want a refill?" he asked Emily, who was curled up on her recliner.

"I'm fine," she answered. Dave went to the kitchen and then came back. "I want to thank you for helping us today."

"I don't need any thanks; Beth is my daughter. I would walk through hot coals for her."

"I know." Emily set her mug aside. Looking Dave in the eye, she tried to gather her courage before speaking. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday and today. I know…how you feel and what your wishes are. I won't keep the two of you apart. But I can't marry you."

"Emily, there is no room for argument here. Your choices are few. I don't want to rip my daughter from you, but I won't stand by and allow you to take her to France because you won't stand up to your ex-husband. I know you're running scared, but I'm willing to help. If you don't want it, I will do what I have to, to protect my flesh and blood."

"Dave…marriage isn't the answer."

"It's the only answer. But I am not going to fight you over this right now. My daughter is ill and I don't want her to have a relapse. I'm going to spend the night here to make sure everything is alright. You will have until Monday to decide what you are going to do. But I'm warning you Em, don't think you can push me and get away with it."

Turning on his heel, Dave went to the spare bedroom and closed the door, leaving Emily to sit alone in silence by herself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning at the BAU found the team outside of Norfolk trying to get to the bottom of an abduction case. Two days later the UNSUB was apprehended and the woman was recovered virtually unharmed after Reid made the connection between the victims' resemblance to the UNSUB's deceased mother.

Now they were back at the office with a mountain of paperwork to fill out. Emily tried to concentrate on finishing her report while knowing that she owed Dave an answer. No matter how she looked at it, no one was going to be happy.

Hitting enter on the keyboard, Emily sent her report out to Strauss. Finished. Now the hard work began. Climbing the stairs to Dave's office, she knocked twice and then entered.

"Dave? Can we talk?"

Looking up from his file folder, Dave eyed her warily. It had been four days since Beth's breathing attack and he had yet to find forgiveness toward Emily. It was a good thing he was better at compartmentalizing than she; he had set aside his anger so he could work with her. He wasn't about to do anything to jeopardize his job.

"Go ahead Em. I'm willing to listen." He watched as she nervously twisted her fingers.

"I want to thank you for all your help this weekend. I know that Beth appreciated it."

"How is she doing?"

"She went back to school this morning. She should be calling you when she gets home." Emily waited for his reply but he remained silent. "I thought about what you said…and as much as I would like to take you up on your offer, I can't."

Dave raised his eyebrow. "That's your decision." Leaning back in his chair, he templed his fingers and levelled a look at her. "And I made mine, just as I promised. I called my lawyer and he said that regardless of what Chris is stating, you have a good chance at stopping his petition. You'd have a better chance if you were married to the father of your child." Dave watched and gauged her reaction. "But since you aren't willing to make that decision, I am going to have to take matters into my own hands. It should only be fair to let you know that I made an appointment to get a DNA test performed and once the results come back, my lawyer is going to counter sue Chris Anderson…and then I'm suing you for custody of my daughter."

Fear ran through Emily's body. "You can't!"

"I can and I will. My daughter had to be rushed to the emergency room for a breathing treatment. How do you think that is going to look to a judge?"

"That's unfair! You have no right using her illness to force my hand into a decision I am not comfortable with."

"I have every right; I am her father. You had no right to keep her from me."

"I had my reasons."

Dave's tone went dark. "And I have mine."

"Dave, I'm begging you, don't do this. Please."

"I'm still taking her to Commack tomorrow but there's been a change of plans."

Emily felt the anger well up. "What?"

"You're not coming with us. You are staying here."

"Why?"

"It's only fair that you had her to yourself for nearly ten years. I want to spend some time with her without your influence."

"I'm her mother you son of a bitch! How dare you imply that I'm 'influencing' her!"

Dave remained calm. "Call me anything you want and then try to deny it, but I'm taking her on the weekend get away without you. I want to get to know her."

"Have you told her what your plans are?" Emily spat at the man she thought she loved and knew so well.

"I was going to fill her in while on holiday."

"How dare you! Who gave you that right?"

"You did! The moment you concealed her existence, you gave me more rights than you'll ever know!"

Emily's eyes flashed with hurt and anger. "I hate you! I hope you burn in hell!"

Scanning her from head to toe, Dave levelled a cold hateful gaze at her. "Until then, you'd better put in for a transfer because I'm not leaving the BAU."

Unable to do what she wanted to, Emily spun on her heel and stormed for the door.

"Remember to have her ready tomorrow so when I pick her up, we can leave right away," Dave called out smoothly.

Emily's hand paused on the knob. "Fuck you!" she spat, then yanked the door open. Slamming it behind her, she left Dave alone in his office.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us Mommy?" Beth asked, as she finished fixing her hair. Since getting home from school an hour earlier, she had tried on no less than a dozen outfits and arranged her hair three different ways. She was meeting her Nonna for the first time and she wanted to look her best.

"I would love to Princess, but I have to stay and help the team out on a case."

Standing on her tip toes, Beth gave her mother a big hug. "Thank you so much for letting Daddy take me to see his family. I love you."

Emily's arms wrapped around her daughter's slim figure. "I love you too." The door bell rang. Brushing a tear away, Emily pulled back. "That's your dad. I'll go let him in."

Stepping out of the room, Emily went to answer the door. Seeing Dave on the other side, Emily fought the urge to kill or cry.

"She's almost ready. Come on in."

"No thank you. If you'll get her suitcase, I'll take it to the car."

"Okay." Emily reached down and picked up the suitcase and handed it to him. "Here." Watching Dave walk away, she resisted the urge to call him back.

"Beth! Your dad is downstairs waiting."

Running out of the room and down the hall, Emily caught her breath at the remarkable beauty standing before her. _Her baby!_

"How do I look?" Beth asked.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful. Your grandmother is going to love you." Emily gave her a quick hug. "Let's go downstairs." With her arm around her daughter's shoulders, Emily followed the path Dave took. Once outside, Beth flew down the stairs into Dave's arms.

"Daddy! I missed you!" she cried.

"I missed you too! You look beautiful."

"That's what Mommy said."

"Get in the front seat so we can leave."

"I have to kiss Mommy goodbye first." Running back, Beth threw herself in Emily's arms and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to miss you Mommy. I'll call when I get there. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." With a heavy heart, Emily watched her daughter go to the car, get in and close the door.

Dave walked up to Emily. Leaning down he started to give her what appeared to be a good-bye kiss when he whispered in her ear: "Don't worry Emily; let this be your first step to learning how to live without her." Then he turned around and walked away.

Shocked speechless, Emily tried to find the words to respond but couldn't. Unable to think, much less breathe, she watched as Beth waved good bye. Returning the gesture, she continued waving long after the car had disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Letting out a deep sigh, Beth stared out of the car window as she watched the freeway speed by. She remembered the look on her mother's face when they left. It had bothered her for most of her trip but now that they were heading back to Virginia, she had time to think about it. Why would her dad say something to her mom that would make her look like that?

"Beth?" Dave questioned softly. "You okay Principessa?"

"Mmmm hmm," Beth muttered, not even turning to look at him.

"Then where has my little chatterbox gone? You were so excited about going to Commack and meeting everyone. What has changed?" Dave asked, taking his eyes off the road briefly to look at her. "Didn't you have a good time at the game?"

"Yeah."

"Your aunts were happy to see you. You seemed to be having a great time with your cousins."

"I guess," Beth responded noncommittally.

"Everyone liked you," Dave encouraged. Beth didn't reply. "Come on sweetheart. I thought you had a good time visiting my family. Your Nonna can't wait to see you for Christmas."

"I don't want to go," Beth stated, her gaze concentrating on the passing trees.

"You don't want to go to Commack for Christmas vacation? Why?"

"I might not be here when Christmas comes."

"What do you mean?" Dread filled Dave's gut.

"I know about Chris wanting to take me away from Mommy."

"Where did you hear that?" Dave felt his anger rise. It was just like Emily to tell Beth about the custody petition to use against him.

Beth looked sheepishly at her father, and then turned away. "I was going through Mommy's desk and found the papers saying that he wants to take me away. Can he take me away?"

"My lawyer has been looking in to it; it doesn't appear he has a case."

"But he could."

"I don't know." Dave sighed inwardly. It looked good for him and Emily to defeat Chris's petition, but every silver lining had a dark cloud. Plus his lawyer had warned him that no matter what, unless he and Emily presented a united front, it was still possible for the case to go against him. But Beth didn't need to know this part of the case.

"Will you let him?"

"No," Dave's tone was final.

Both occupants in the car stayed quiet for a long while as the sounds of Dean Martin filled the interior.

"If I ask you a question, will you tell me the honest truth?"

Dave shrugged. "Of course. I won't lie to you."

"Do you love me?"

Dave blinked. "Of course I love you. You're my daughter."

"Do you love Mommy?"

Concentrating on the road, Dave tried to gather his thoughts together. In all of his years he never thought he'd be grilled by a nine year old.

"It's…complicated Beth."

"No it isn't."

"What isn't?"

"The answer," she replied simply. "It's yes or no: do you love Mommy?"

Unable to find an answer, Dave kept quiet. _Did he love Emily? Once, long ago, he thought he did, but life happened and the feelings he thought he had seemed to disappear. Then he saw her again and those feelings came back…until he realized she lied to him and threatened to take his daughter. But he couldn't tell Beth that; he couldn't burden a child with his and Emily's problems. _He ran a hand over his face._ Good Lord, there was more to being a parent than baseball games and goodnight kisses._

"Why did you tell Mommy you're going to take me away from her?" Beth's voice cut through his thoughts.

Dave tried to remain calm. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard you and Mommy yelling." Levelling him with the infamous Prentiss glare, she continued on with her grilling. "What did you say to Mommy?"

"What?" Dave stuttered, his eyes leaving the road once again to glance at his daughter.

"Before we left, you said something to Mommy."

"I told her goodbye." Dave could feel himself starting to sweat. Turning the knob on the dash, he raised the level of the air-conditioning. _Forget FBI director, _he mused_, Beth is going to be director of the CIA or President._

"You say that you love me," Beth started, her tone deadly serious for a child so young. "But you want to take me away from Mommy just like Chris. That isn't love. I saw that look on Mommy's face when we left her behind. You can't love me and be cruel to Mommy. Dad's aren't supposed to be mean!"

"Beth, sweetheart…it's complicated. It's an adult thing." Complicated was the understatement of the decade.

"That's what adults always say when they just don't want to talk to kids! I want to stay with Mommy and you can't make me go anywhere!" Crossing her arms across her chest, Beth bit out. "I want to go home."

"Beth…you were going to spend the night at my house," Dave whispered.

"I. Want. To. Go. Home." Her tone was defiant.

"Beth!" David snapped, raising his voice at the child for the first time. "Sweetheart…" He apologized when he saw the tears pool in her eyes.

Cuddling the teddy she had been holding closer to her chest, Beth gently sobbed. "I want my mommy…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Flinging the door open as soon as the car stopped moving, Beth released her seat belt and flew out of the car, completely ignoring her father's protests. She just wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

Pushing past her mother when she made it to the front door, Beth took the stairs two at a time before running into her bedroom and slamming the door.

"Beth?" Emily called, her eyes following the path her daughter had just taken, before settling on Dave. "What the hell happened? What did you _do_ to her?"

"Me?" Dave snapped. "Why do you assume that _I_ did something to her?"

"Only because _my_ daughter just ran through the door, crying her eyes out after going away with you. I swore to God, Rossi, if there was one _hair_ out of place on her head, I would kill you."

"First she is _our_ daughter." Dave growled. "And secondly, if you hadn't of been so careless and left the custody papers lying around, she wouldn't have been upset in the first place!"

"You are trying to blame this on _me_?" Emily hissed. "Beth and I were doing just fine until you barged your way in to our lives so don't you _dare_ put this on me."

"Well if you hadn't kept her from me we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Dave shouted, moving to pace angrily through Emily's living room. "If you hadn't been so selfish and self centred, I wouldn't only be getting to know my daughter now!"

Emily stared at him in shock. "How dare you! I'm selfish and self-centred? You wrote the book on it! Don't you dare put me in the same category you self-centred, egotistical bast-"

"STOP IT!" Beth's small voice yelled from the corner of the room, causing her parents to turn on their heels and stare at her. "Stop yelling! Just stop!"

"Beth…sweetheart…" Emily started.

"All you ever do is shout!" Beth sobbed. "You tell me not to be mean to people but then you are!"

"Beth honey…it's not what you think?" Dave weakly explained.

"I'm not your honey," Beth contradicted. "If you can't get along, I'm going to go and live with Grandma because she can be nice to people!"

"Beth…" Emily took a step toward her daughter. Pulling back, Beth looked at her parents in disgust. They didn't get it. They never would.

Levelling a gaze that imitated the best of both her parents, Beth spat a sentence, turned around and ran back to her room.

Looking at one another in shocked silence, Emily ran a hand through her hair and tried to gather her composure.

"To avoid sounding ignorant, may I ask what the hell she just said," Dave asked.

"I don't know; I don't speak Klingon."

The room was filled with a heavy silence. Both tried to find the right words to say, but didn't know where to begin.

"Where do we go from here?" Emily wondered aloud. She had no idea, but maybe he did.

Dave raked a shaky hand through his hair. "Hell if I know, but I'm putting my foot down right now. Reid is staying away from my daughter!" Spinning on his heel, he marched to the front door, yanked it open and slammed it behind him. Standing in the middle of the room, Emily could only watch in stunned disbelief.

Alone in her room, Beth Prentiss-Rossi sat on her bed fuming. She had really believed that her parents could work things out so they could be a family. But then Chris had to stir things up. And everything she had hoped for was destroyed. Well, she was tired of playing nice. If the grownups couldn't sort this out, she would.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dialling the familiar number that both her mother and father had made her remember in case of an emergency, Beth held the receiver to her ear and waited.

"Hotchner."

"Uncle Aaron?" Beth whispered softly.

"Beth?" Hotch questioned, his senses suddenly on alert. "Is everything okay?"

"No." Beth sobbed, doing her best to fight the tears. "I need a favour."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"They started yelling at one another again, but this time they got really mean toward one another. You told me to call you if they started again. It's all my fault."

"Beth, I want you to listen to me." Hotch ordered. "Nothing that happens between them is your fault. Your parents are adults who make their own decisions, so you have nothing to worry about. Do you want me to come over and talk to them? Do you think that will help?"

"No, that's okay," she admitted reluctantly. "But I think they need a time out."

"You know what, Beth," Hotch sighed. "I think you might just be right."


	14. Chapter 14

Hotch knocked on Strauss's door and waited for her invite. Upon her command, he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Yes, Director; you needed to see me?"

Strauss looked over the rim of her glasses and leveled a glare at him. "I had the most disturbing call out of Oklahoma. It seems that Billy Clapper has some insight into his case before he gets put to death."

"Billy Clapper? The bedroom killer?"

"The same one. It appears he's ready to divulge the location of a few more bodies before they give him his lethal injection and the prosecutor and governor want me to send two agents to get his statement."

Hotch thought over the request. "That case was turned over to the local authorities after his capture; the FBI is no longer obligated."

"Unfortunately Agent Hotchner, if you remember correctly, three of the victims were never found. Clapper is claiming that he disposed of them somewhere." Strauss handed over the pictures of two women and a young boy. "Trisha Sheppard, Lise Denver, and Corey Perry. They were never found. If they were taken across state line…"

"That would make the case federal because it's now kidnapping." Hotch looked at the pictures. He had always wanted to close this case successfully and now it looked as though he might get his wish. "I can have the plane ready and leave with Doctor Reid in the hour."

"No. I don't want you going. And I have Doctor Reid penciled in for a seminar tomorrow. Send two other agents."

"This is really short notice. I should go."

"No. I know what this case means to you and I know he is expecting you. Send someone else or I will."

Hotch thinned his lips in frustration. "Yes Director."

"Make sure their arrangements are made."

"Yes ma'am."

Strauss looked down and the folder on her desk. "You may leave now." Her tone let him know that she had dismissed him and moved on to another agenda.

Standing outside the door, Hotch tried to suppress a smile. "Well Beth," he muttered, "it appears you may have gotten your wish."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You have got to be kidding me!" Prentiss shouted her hands on her hips. "No disrespect Hotch, but there's not a snowball's chance in hell I am going out to Oklahoma with Rossi."

"Well," Hotch remarked dryly, "you better take a coat because where you're heading is _very_ cold."

"Unbelievable. I thought I was being transferred."

"Right now all transfers are on hold until the beginning of the new year. Something about quarterly budget reviews."

"I can't go with him."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Has something happened?"

"He wants to take Beth."

"And?"

"And…?" Prentiss looked at him in disbelief. "He wants to take my baby."

"His baby too," Hotch reminded her. "I know that you were going to take Beth out of the country to live with your mother in Southern France." He watched as her face turned crimson - from anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. He continued. "I also know that Dave offered to marry you to cut Chris Anderson permanently out of your life, but you refused."

"Hotch…that's not entirely true…"

"Which part? The part where Dave had to rush Beth to the ER? Or how the two of you can't stop fighting for five minutes in front of your daughter?" Hotch replied evenly, his tone invited her to argue. He watched her shoulders slump slightly. "I asked you when Dave started here if there was going to be a problem and you assured me that everything was going to be okay. I sincerely hope for the sake of your career that you didn't lie to me."

Prentiss swallowed and tried to find the words to refute his claims, but she came up empty. Hotch had nailed her and left no escape. "I didn't lie." But she couldn't meet his eyes.

"The plane is leaving in twenty. I expect you and Dave to be on it. Unfortunately, where the plane is landing is nowhere near the prison facility. You both will have to drive together. JJ is making your hotel arrangements." Hotch handed her the file on Clapper. "Dave has his copy. I expect a full report tomorrow after the first interview."

Prentiss fingered the folder. It was on the tip of her tongue to say something but decided not to. "Thank you Hotch."

"See you when you get back." Hotch dismissed her. After the door closed, he let himself give in to a small smirk.

xxxxxxxxxx

Looking around at the passing scenery, Emily sighed. Out of everyone on the team, why on earth did Hotch have to send her and Rossi out on the god damn last minute death penalty confession interview? Morgan had wanted to go. JJ had shown interest. But no. He had forced two sworn enemies together into an SUV for three straight hours. There and back. Just fantastic.

Watching as another exit passed by, Emily frowned. "Dave I think-"

"Don't think, Prentiss." Dave snapped. "Last time you did that, look what happened."

"All I was going to say," Emily huffed, "is that I think we just passed our exit."

Tapping the screen of the GPS, Dave squared his shoulders. "I think you'll find that the GPS disagrees with you."

_In ten miles, take next exit,_ the computerized voice commanded.

"Dave…"

"It's ten miles down the road, Prentiss!"

"Whatever." Emily sighed. "What you think of me doesn't change my road skills, and I am telling you that _that _was our exit."

"No it wasn't!" He turned the radio up to drown out any further protests.

Sighing, Emily lent back against the seat of the SUV. If they had to find this out the hard way, then so be it. At least she could relax knowing that the interview had been successful. Three days of questioning lead to the discovery of the three missing victims in the Kaibab National Forest which officially closed the cold case. And tonight, Clapper was to meet with the executioner.

Turning on to the exit he was sure was theirs, and continuing down the road, Dave watched as the buildings turned to farmland, then trees. Looking around, Dave mentally groaned as the tires of the SUV rumbled on the gravel covering of the road. Emily was going to be so damn smug. Carrying along down the gravel road a little longer, Dave finally admitted defeat as the road became increasingly narrow. Slowing the car, he turned right sharply.

"Stop!" Emily shouted, but it was too late.

"What?"

"Pothole…" Emily groaned as she unclipped her seat belt and climbed out of the SUV. Kicking the tire. Emily ran her hand through her hair. "It's flat."

Getting out of the SUV too, Dave walked around to the back and pulled out the spare, cursing under his breath. "Just fantastic."

"What?" Emily questioned, walking around the back.

"The spare is flat."

"What?" Emily choked out a laugh. This was not happening.

"The spare tire is flat."

"Fanfuckingtastic!" Emily bit out. "You didn't check? I mean, come on! What kind of an idiot doesn't check the spare before you leave when you know you are going to have at least six hours of driving?" Slipping her iPhone out of her back pocket, Emily screamed in frustration as she checked the service. "Great. No service. This day just keeps getting better and better!"

"You are blaming this on me?" Dave scoffed.

"Who was driving? Who didn't listen to me when I said that our exit was twenty miles back?" Emily hissed. "And if you hadn't of been such an arrogant, sexist _bastard_ you would have listened to me regardless. Now, because of you, _my_ daughter is going to bed alone again tonight!"

"Would you _stop_ referring to Beth as _your_ daughter! I think you'll find that she shares fifty percent of my DNA!"

"Unfortunately," Emily snapped back.

"What did you just say?" Dave bit out, his tone turning dark.

"I said unfortunately! Everything would be a hell of a lot easier if you have nothing to do with her."

Grabbing Emily by the arms, Dave felt his anger boil. "Don't you _ever_ say that again."

"I'm just telling the truth! Beth and I were doing okay on our own! We were _happy_ and now her whole life has been turned upside down! Chris is trying to take her to hurt me; you are trying to take her to hurt me! How can any of this possibly be good for her? We deal with people who have gone through things like this every day, so you know what? I do wish that, because I want my daughter to be happy!"

"You don't think I want that too?"

"No! I think you want to punish me because I ran _late_ all those years ago and you are using Beth to do that!"

"Once again you are blaming me!"

"Haven't you been doing that for years?" Emily shouted. "You have never forgiven me for 'standing you up'! Hell, Dave, I was flying out of O'Hare in the middle of a thunderstorm in the middle of the week. Of course I was going to be running late."

"I'm not the one denying me the right to see my flesh and blood!" Dave thundered.

"I'm not the one trying to take her away from the only parent who really loves her!"

"I love Beth." Dave spat out.

"Really? Is that why you're taking her away? Is that why she came home from Commack in tears?" Emily growled. "You are however thinking just of yourself! It has to be Dave's way or the highway!"

"Yeah, putting all this on me again."

"You know what?" Emily questioned angrily. "Fuck you." She walked back to the front seat, got in and slammed the door violently. Dave didn't need to be told not to follow her; he would rather watch the execution tonight than to be anywhere near Emily.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jerking awake, Emily glanced at her watch and sighed as her stomach rumbled and her throat burned. Grabbing her bag from the floor of the SUV, she looked through it before pushing it back down. No food or water. Really, this day just kept getting better. Looking out the windshield, she changed that to evening now that the sun was setting over the horizon.

"Em-" Dave spoke through the open passenger window.

"Don't talk to me." Emily bit out, cutting him off. She rooted through her purse for something, anything that would resemble food. _Of all the fucking mornings not to have breakfast, you had to pick this one! Great fucking idea Em. Now you are going to starve. _Dammit! Where the hell had she put that packet of tic-tacs?

"Emily-"

"I _said _don't talk to me!" Her fingers curled around the tiny plastic container. Triumphantly she held it up before opening the lid and throwing a couple in her mouth. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"I doubt that's going to sustain you until they find us," Dave remarked dryly.

"Perhaps, but at least I'll have minty fresh breath."

"For a corpse," he joked lightly.

She threw her purse to the floor. "And here I thought you weren't going to be the life of the party. You've made your entrance and ruined my moment of peace and reflection, so you may go now."

"Once again it's about you."

Emily knew he was trying to get her goat and she should ignore him, but that bitter part of her wanted to have her say and inflict some hurt back on him.

"What's wrong Dave, you can't handle not being the center of attention? Are you still upset that I didn't swoon at your feet when you came back to the FBI? Is it bruising your ego that I'm not your number one fan even though we shared some good, if not great sex?"

"That's enough Emily…" Dave's tone held a warning.

"It's not enough. You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Yes, I do; I'm Beth's father."

"Well, I'm still her mother. And legally, I still have the right to decide what is best for her. You, on the other hand, don't have that right yet. And for you to threaten to take her away just so you can get even with me because I didn't tell you that I was pregnant- that is beyond reprehensible."

"You lied to me!" Dave thundered.

Emily got out of the cab and slammed the door. "Listen carefully you arrogant son of a bitch! I didn't lie to you!"

"No, you just withheld the truth. You were never going to tell me."

"After the past two weeks, do you blame me? The little girl who was so full of life and on top of the world is walking around moody and silent and in a bad temper. Last Saturday I asked her if she wanted to order a pizza and she ran out of the room crying!"

"You're blaming me?"

Emily crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "If the shoe fits!" she spat.

"I've given you an out so all of this can go away. Marry me so we can give Beth what she wa

nts and what will satisfy the courts and get Chris Andersen off your back for good."

"No!"

"I'm going to get Beth one way or the other."

"Over my dead body!"

Dave raised an eyebrow in smug arrogance. "That's one way of getting my daughter, but I'd rather marry you so we can be her parents for real."

"No! Getting married for the sake of a child is the worst reason…"

Dave gave a heavy snort. "You should know."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I didn't try to deny Beth her real father by marrying another man who raised her as his own."

"Beth knew you were her father. That is why I gave her your name. I didn't try to hide it."

"Did you ever show her any pictures of me?"

Emily blushed. "No. It wouldn't have been proper while I was married to Chris."

"Oh but it was _proper_ to let her believe Chris was her dad?"

"You don't know anything about what I was going through. I was alone and single and working at the FBI. I did the best I could. What was your excuse?"

"Touché Emily, but I didn't try to run from my shame and hide behind the name of a man I didn't love just to keep my politician mother off my back."

Emily felt the tears prick her eyes and burn her throat. "Yeah. You're right, but at least I didn't meet Chris on a Thursday and marry him on a Saturday because I was upset at seeing my ex married with a child."

Dave sucked in his breath. Emily had obviously done her own investigation into his marriage with Meredith. "Well, I never had to fake an orgasm with Meredith."

Emily's mouth fell open as she tried to find the words to respond to Dave's accusation. But the words wouldn't come. Unable to breathe or think, she stared at the man she thought she loved…once. The mother inside of her knew that if she shot him no jury would convict her. But he would be expecting that from her and the sensible part would never give him that satisfaction.

He wanted a fight. He wanted to see her at her worst and use it against her. He wanted to show that he was the better man, the better parent for Beth. And maybe he was; Dave Rossi succeeded and excelled at everything he accomplished, so why wouldn't he be the super parent? And now he had left her an opening to take a swing or a verbal swipe at him.

Emily stared at Dave in horror as her mind tried to make sense of what he had just said. She had expected him to play dirty, even a few underhand tricks, but she had never expected a blow below the belt. He might take Beth away from her, but she would never give in without a fight. But through his words, he had finally found a way to hurt her.

One tear broke free, followed by another. It was on the tip of her tongue to slice him back, to wound him, but she didn't. She couldn't.

Biting her lip, she gave Dave a slight nod and then turned on her heel and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. And with the tears blinding her vision, she stumbled away from Dave into the field. Walking blindly, she didn't know where she was going, and she no longer cared.

"_At least I didn't have to fake an orgasm with Meredith!"_ Dave's words rang in her ears. How did he know? She never told a single soul about her marriage to Chris. Not even JJ. That was her business. But Dave knew. How?

Blindly she kept going as the pain continued to invade her heart. She had to get away, leave, go somewhere far away from Dave, Beth…her guilt.

Sitting down in the grass, she leaned her head against her knees and sobbed her heart out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dave stood beside the SUV and watched Emily stumble out into the field. He couldn't think of what was happening until he watched her sit down and begin sobbing.

What had he done? He had wanted to hurt her. He had wanted to get even with her for all of the pain she had caused him. But now that he watched her body shake, he wondered if he had gone too far?

As the sun continued to set, he wondered how long he should let her sit out there by herself. He knew she had skipped breakfast that morning; she needed something to sustain her. And it was going to get dark soon and the temperature was going to drop drastically. He was going to have to get her back in the SUV before too long.

Searching through the survival kit located at the base of where the spare tire was located, he found a light weight blanket and some flares. It wasn't much, but it would help get them through the night.

Setting the box aside, he grabbed his go bag. Rifling through it, he located the energy bars he had stashed away for emergencies. Grabbing one, he zipped the bag up and made his way to Emily.

xxxxxxxxxx

Emily still had her head resting on her knees, but the sobs had dwindled down to a few shuddered breaths. She had given up thinking. Now she prayed for a miracle to rescue her from the hell that had become her life.

A tap on her shoulder broke through her prayers. Out of the corner of her eye she saw jean clad legs standing next to her. Dave. Turning her head away, she felt fresh tears prick her eyes.

"Emily, I have something for you," Dave offered, his voice was low and gentle.

"G-go away," she choked. "Leave me a-alone. P-p-please."

Dave hunched down beside her. Resting a hand on her shoulder, he tried to turn her face toward him. "Emily, look at me." She resisted him. "Please."

Turning her head, she raised it and looked at him. And Dave felt his heart break. He had wanted to hurt her, wound her, but the shattered woman before him was almost too much to take. He had destroyed her. Right or wrong, he had stepped over the line.

Reaching out, he brushed the hair from her face. This hate between them had gone too far and pushed them both over the edge. It was time to call a truce.

"W-w-what do you w-w-want?" Emily asked warily.

Dave handed her the energy bar. "I know you didn't eat breakfast this morning; I thought you might be hungry."

"Keep it."

"Come on Emily. Let's bury the hatchet for once and for all. Eat the bar. You'll feel better."

Hesitantly, Emily took the bar and tore the wrapping off. Gingerly she nibbled at it just incase he changed his mind and demanded it back.

Dave waited patiently while she ate. As she took the last bite, she looked for some place to dispose of the cellophane. Dave took it from her fingers and tucked it in his jeans pocket. For a long time they just sat and watched the sun set over the horizon.

One by one the stars lit up the purplish blue sky. Over head a flock of birds flew south toward shelter, and in the distance the grass rustled with the movements of critters settling down for the night.

"How did you know?" Emily breathed fearing the answer. David Rossi was an exceptional profiler, but no one could be that good…unless he took a shot in the dark and got lucky.

"What do you mean?"

"About me and Chris. How did you know?"

Dave debated whether or not to come clean or make up something, but knew it was time to come confess. "I hired a private investigator."

Her eyes searched his desperately, unable to fathom someone could stoop that low. She had done her share of investigating, but most of what was on Dave's third marriage was public record. Her marriage to Chris was kept under wraps. "Why?"

"I was trying to get dirt on you for when I petitioned for custody of Beth."

Emily turned her head away, unable to look at him. Suddenly felt as though her whole had crashed down around her as her sins all came home.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry…for everything." Her voice cracked as the tears began flowing freely. "I was so wrong."

"About what?"

"About not telling you about Beth." Her body shook with sobs.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you call me and tell me that you were pregnant?"

"Because I was scared. I tried to call you so many times. I had even gone over to your condo, and you wouldn't answer…I took the orders to Chicago out of spite…then I found out I was pregnant."

"You could have called me. I would have been there for you."

"Would you? Really? You avoided my calls. What was I suppose to believe? I was scared." She wiped the tears away.

"I had the right to know." Dave tried to keep the anger out of his tone but some seeped in.

"You told me that you couldn't get me pregnant. So when I found out…I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you would call me a liar and accuse me of trying to trap you. And with the way you said it couldn't happen, I thought you wouldn't want the baby."

"Emily…"

"Honestly, Dave, if I had come to you and told you I was pregnant, would you have believed me?"

Dave thought about what she said. He had been told he could never have children so he lived as though he would never have to answer for his indiscretions….until Beth. His little miracle. But would he have turned Emily away or would he have embraced her?

"I don't know Emily. I was different back then. I would like to think that I would have taken responsibility for my child. But I'll never know. But I'm willing to do that now."

Emily sniffled and wiped her nose against the sleeve of her shirt.

"But I need to know why you kept my daughter - my flesh and blood - from me. Why you married another man and let him raise her."

"I was scared. I messed up, and I tried to take care of it on my own. But the more I tried, the deeper I sank…until I was so far down, I couldn't find my way out. I should have never married Chris, but I thought he would help me." She shook her head. "But it just made everything worse."

"Why did you marry him?" Dave asked softly.

"To escape the guilt I knew my mother was going to pile on me. I know I'm not perfect, but the pregnancy, being unmarried…she would have never let me live it down. He offered me an out. An escape."

"Did you love him?"

"Once upon a time. Until I found out you had gotten married. I realized I made such a big mistake." Emily covered her face and sobbed. "There was no way out. I figured I made my bed so I could lie in it. Every now and then you would show up in the society page and you looked so good together and so happy…I felt like a failure because I wondered if you ever really loved me. I knew you couldn't since you left me behind."

Dave rubbed her back gently, trying to offer what little comfort he could. The sky became darker as night finally settled in. All the while Dave digested Emily's confession.

"I made mistakes too. I married Meredith on a whim. We were good in bed and I was hurt after seeing you with Chris. I was in Chicago for a book signing when I saw you. I wanted to stop you when I saw you with your husband and baby. I rebounded and married Meredith. Deep down inside I hoped you would find out what I did and it would hurt you."

"It did. I stopped loving Chris the morning I read the wedding announcement."

"But you stayed married to him. Why?" Dave had to know why she continued with a sham.

"Because you were still married."

Dave tried to respond but couldn't find the words.

"I'm so sorry Dave. I am so, so sorry. I know you can't forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Emily…"

"I know you hate me, and you have every reason to. And I will never be able to explain why I did what I did to make you understand my reasons and actions for what happened, but you will never understand what I was going through. You will never be a woman and you will never be pregnant and in a situation where you find yourself alone without any answers and after all is said and done, you can't find a way to forgive yourself."

"Em, I don't think…"

She continued as though she hadn't heard him. "You know what's the worst thing of all?" Dave shook his head. He had no clue. "I never asked Beth what she wants. I just assumed that being her mother I would automatically have all the answers. But I don't. I never did. And now I'm going to lose her. And I probably deserve it. No judge is going to look at my past and rule in my favour. And I'm going to lose my baby because I was selfish." Emily buried her face on her knees and sobbed. "What have I done?"

Dave tried to find a response to refute her confession but he couldn't. He didn't want to. She had lied to him and then deliberately kept his daughter from him for nearly a decade so she deserved to suffer.

But as he watched the heart-broken, shattered woman beside him, he realized that no matter her transgressions, she had not done anything so wrong to warrant this kind of hell she had imposed on herself.

"Emily…"

"I'm tired of fighting you Dave. You can have her. I give up."

"What are you talking about?" Dave held back. He had wanted to win, but he never expected her to just give up and surrender.

"Beth. She's yours."

"Listen Em, I don't want Beth…not like this."

"You said you wanted her. You threatened to take her away."

"We both said a lot of things in the heat of anger. I think we can work all of this out rationally."

"I think our track record for rational has sucked so far," Emily replied bitterly.

"True. But I can't deny the remarkable job you have done with Beth. You have raised a wonderful, intelligent, exceptional little girl. She is everything I could have imagined and more. She is exceptional and you did that. And as a single parent. I don't know if I would have done the same. No matter what has happened between us, I can never take that accomplishment away from you. And I never would. She is your daughter, and you are her mother. You always will be."

Emily shook her head. "This isn't going to work out. No matter what we say or do, there is no way we are going to reach a happy medium."

Dave sighed. "I agree that we can't do this- at least in one night after one talk- but we will get there. But right now, I think we need to get some sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"It's getting late and you're exhausted. The temperature is going to drop and we need to make sure we stay warm."

Dave stood up and reached for Emily's hand. Together they walked back to the SUV.

"I can stay out here."

"Em it's going to get into the forties. You can't stay out here. I found a survival kit and there was a blanket, but the SUV is dead so we don't have a heater, and the GPS is no help. I don't know when we'll be found, but we can't risk hypothermia." Dave opened the back passenger door and flipped the seat down to make more room.

"Are you suggesting that we…we…_together_?" she stammered, unable to say the word out loud. Dave nodded. Emily pulled back. "No!"

"Not like that. I meant that we conserve our body heat."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Well, Tesoro, we are out of options right now."

Emily shook her head violently. "I can't."

"If I remember correctly, about a month ago you wanted to jump my bones," Dave joked. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he immediately kicked himself. "Em, I'm sorry. That didn't come out the way I meant it to." Crawling inside, he kicked off his shoes and lay down. "Come on. You can't stay outside all night."

Emily debated with herself. Sleeping with Dave wouldn't be the wisest thing she had ever done, but considering the length of her mistakes list, it couldn't be the worst either. Getting inside, she closed the door and removed her shoes.

Crawling into the back where Dave lay, she tried to get comfortable. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the strong masculine presence beside her. Slowly she began to relax…until she felt an arm snake across her waist and pull her close.

"Shhh, Em," Dave whispered in her ear, "relax. I'm just trying to keep you warm. I promise I'll be a complete gentleman."

"Really?" The tension left her body.

"Scout's honour."

Emily snorted briefly at the thought of Dave Rossi being a Scout. "Sure," she murmured. Sleep beaconed her forward and she gave in. "Thank you for the energy bar," she slurred. She thought she felt a hand stroking her hair but wasn't sure.

"You're welcome," Dave whispered back. "Go to sleep."

He didn't have to tell her twice.


	16. Chapter 16

The ringing of the cell pulled Aaron Hotchner out of a dead sleep. It had been a long day with meetings and wondering if Dave and Emily had ended up killing each other. There had been the possibility that they were going to spend the night close to the prison if the execution was to go through successfully. Last he heard from Dave, they were going to try and make it back in time for Beth's field trip.

Rolling over, Hotch grabbed the receiver. How come bad guys only strike during the dead of night? He wondered.

"Hotchner." Hotch barked into his phone as he reached blindly for his bedside lamp. Glancing at his alarm, he sighed. Three in the morning. It better be good if someone was waking him up at this time.

"Agent Hotchner?" A deep voice questioned hesitantly. "It's Captain Henderson."

"Captain Henderson?" His brain quickly identified the man as the pilot of the BAU jet. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering, as Agents Rossi and Prentiss aren't back yet, would it be okay for me to get a room for the night?"

"Of course…" Hotch started before trailing off. "Wait. Rossi and Prentiss didn't meet you back at the airstrip?"

"No Sir. I've been waiting for three hours, and we are no longer clear to take off tonight…hence the room."

"Of course." Hotch muttered. "If you manage to get in touch with either of them, tell them to call me immediately."

"Yes Sir."

Hanging up, he and lent back against the headboard. It wasn't like either of his senior agents not to contact someone. Hitting speed dial six, he took a deep breath. "Garcia?"

"Boss man?" Garcia yawned, her senses suddenly on high alert.

"It's me, Garcia. Listen…where is Beth?"

"Beth is sleeping soundly in bed. Much like I would like to be," Garcia muttered. "She said she wants to be up early because Emily promised to take her to the Aquarium."

"Garcia, Prentiss and Rossi didn't turn up to get the plane back to Washington-"

"What?" Garcia gasped, interrupting Hotch. "They're…they're missing? Where are they? Did they call you? Have you filed a report?" She fired her questions rapidly.

"They didn't turn up at the airstrip. That could be because of a whole host of reasons." Hotch spoke with authority - almost like he could make it true by simply saying it. "I need you to run the GPS on their phones through your system to see if you can get us a general area that they are in."

"Yes sir." Moving from where she was sat in bed, Garcia fired up the closest laptop she had on hand. "Okay. Sir? May I speak candidly?"

"Don't you always?" Hotch asked with a hint of amusement.

"Maybe, but I feel this may cross the line, but…what on _earth_ were you thinking putting them two together! I wouldn't be surprised if Rossi is lying in a ditch somewhere after meeting the wrong end of Emily's gun!"

"I'm sure he is just fine," Hotch muttered as he felt the worry bubble inside him. Prentiss wouldn't murder the father of her child…would she? Maybe if Dave managed to refrain from saying anything too idiotic, they would both arrive back to Quantico alive. "Do you have anything, Garcia?"

"Err…nothing on either of their cells. So they are either off or they are out of the service area."

"What about the GPS from the Bureau SUV? Can you pull that?"

"I can," Garcia hummed. "But it's going to take me a little while to get the coordinates, and I can't do it from home…which brings another problem…"

"Beth…" Hotch finished with a sigh. "I don't want her knowing, Garcia. She has enough on her plate at the moment without the worry that her parents are missing."

"Agreed, sir. But what do I tell her when Emily doesn't show up bright and early tomorrow?"

"Tell her…tell her they missed their flight."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dave?" Emily whispered, turning over to face Dave. Pressing her body closer to his as another round of shivers grabbed hold of her she asked through chattering teeth, "Are you awake?"

"I am," Dave replied in a low tone, running his hand up and down Emily's back, trying to warm her up. She felt like ice. He made the mental note that when they made their way back to civilisation, he was going to get some meat on her bones. She needed a few good Italian meals. "You should be sleeping. It's not morning yet."

"I can't," Emily murmured, unconsciously settling her head in the crook of his neck. "It's too cold, and I can't stop thinking about Beth…"

"Beth will be just fine. Garcia won't let anything happen to her," Dave soothed. He too had been worrying about their daughter and the impact the past few weeks were having on her life. Somehow he and Emilywere going to have to meet half-way. There was no other way around it. And after Emily's tearful confession, he was more than determined to do everything he needed to, to make that happen.

"I promised her that I would be there when she woke up tomorrow. I promised her I would take her to the aquarium tomorrow. I'm going to break that promise because I'm stuck here!" Taking a deep breath, Emily fought the tears that were rapidly forming in her eyes. This day…hell, this whole week had not turned out the way she had expected.

"Shh, Em, don't cry. Beth will understand. She knows that you wouldn't break a promise if you had the choice. She knows that you love her," Dave reassured as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"She's struggling, Dave. She's acting out, answering back, and Beth has never been like that before. I heard her cry herself to sleep…she won't tell me how she feels because she's afraid she'll upset me." Emily sobbed. "We can't go on like this. It's not healthy."

"No it's not." Dave agreed, shifting slightly to bring Emily closer to his heat. "I don't want to take Beth from you, Emily. She worships the ground that you walk on, and I know that taking her away from you…from her home would be detrimental to her. That goes for anyone taking her away from you."

"If you don't take her Dave, Chris will. At least if you have her, I can still see her whenever I want to…" Emily begged, the tears streaming down her face.

"Emily…you know that we have a solution to this."

"Dave, I am not going to marry you," Emily sighed, as she tried to put some distance between her and Dave.

"Then what is best for Beth can't be in your interests!"

"I'm not going to fight you on this Dave."

Holding her tightly against him, Dave pressed a kiss to her head. "I know Em. I just feel that somehow there has to be a happy medium for all of us. I can't let Chris take Beth, but I don't want to lose you again. I want the one thing I never thought I could ever have: a family. But somehow that isn't working out."

"There has to be something we can agree on. Even if we suffer through it, Beth can't." Teeth chattering, she burrowed closer. Fighting the shivering, she breathed in his light musky, spicy scent. He would be wearing Old Spice. The one thing she found most irresistible about him - other than his smile, and his love for Beth, and his determination to make the impossible happen… _Dammit Emily, you're doing it again! Focus on the situation, not the moment. This is the one time you should be compartmentalizing and you're fixated on his cologne!_

Stroking her back, he felt her shivering lessen. "How about a trial arrangement?"

"What do you mean?"

"Any court is going to suggest that Beth spend time with the petitioner under the watchful eye of an ad litem. So I figure we can kill two birds with one stone; I move in with you and Beth for two weeks. We help her adjust to me being in her life constantly." Dave stroked Emily's face. "And maybe we can find what we lost."

"Dave…" Emily breathed.

"I said maybe. Too much time and too much water may have passed under the bridge for us to be anything other than acquaintances. But our daughter is at stake here. She's normal, well-adjusted, and too intelligent for mere words. I want to keep her that way. At any cost."

Emily closed her eyes and thought about it. It was bad enough that she had to work side by side with the man who had helped put her in this place all those years ago, but to go home to him every night after the day was done? Was she really that strong to imagine what it would have been like if the plane hadn't been late and he had answered his phone? Deep down inside she wanted to say yes, but there was still too much between them left unsaid to agree at a moment's notice.

"I want to say yes, but right now I can't."

"May I ask why?"

"I guess because we still have to talk about things. And right now, while I'm shivering half to death under a thin Army blanket is not the time to make life altering decisions."

"I understand." Dave could make out the shadow of her face and his heart began beating faster.

"You're not angry?" She asked quietly.

"To be honest? No."

"Why?" Emily's teeth chattered and she burrowed closer to him.

"Because this is the first logical conversation we've ever had…other than that morning in your bed after making love to you on the living room floor."

Emily felt her cheeks go warm from the memory as her body slowly came back to life. "You remember that?"

"Don't you?" Dave asked, and dropped a kiss on her hair. Breathing in her scent, he tightened his arms around her.

"Dave…right now is not a good time."

"Why not?" he asked innocently. "That was a good moment between us. We weren't fighting. We were talking. We were honest with one another." He breathed her in again, deeper this time. "And we fit. Like we do now. Tell me I'm wrong."

Emily closed her eyes against the memory of Dave touching her body, stroking her intimately, their bodies joined in completion. The way he buried himself deep in her, their hands intertwined, his eyes locked with hers as he called out her name on something between a prayer and a sigh.

"We did fit…kind of."

"Sweetheart, we more than fit. We were perfect. We had to be to create that perfect little girl."

Emily felt her eyes fill with tears. Dave was right. Damn him! He knew her weaknesses, her desires, her most intimate details. And deep down inside, somewhere hidden under all the distrust she ever experienced in her whole life, there was still that spark of love she felt for him. And it scared her. Just like the feelings he was awakening in her right now. God, she wanted to make love to him. Rip his clothes off and kiss him, press her body to his, make them one, push him over the edge as he cried out her name…

Shaking her head, Emily tried to banish the thought. "How did the trip to Commack go?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't sound as shaky as she felt.

"Changing the subject?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay. Beth didn't tell you?"

"She's not really talking to me."

"Well, it's nice to know that for once you and I are in the same boat. She was a hit. My mother fell in love with her the moment we walked through the door. But that was nothing compared to what my sisters did when they saw their niece."

"Let me guess, they adore her."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were finding a way to eliminate me to keep her for themselves."

"How do I get hold of them?" Emily asked teasingly.

"Hopefully sooner than you think. I was reprimanded for not bringing you along. Mothers are important in Italian families and I was thoroughly and verbally taken to task for you not being there. And that was by my sisters."

"I really was busy."

"Em, I was wrong for what I said to you."

"I know. I understand."

"I wanted to hurt you."

"It was no different than what I said to you."

"You are the mother of my daughter and that was wrong."

"I was wrong too."

Dave gave a little laugh. "Are we agreeing?"

"I think we are."

"There is hope for us."

"We haven't talked yet. All of this could be shot to hell by morning."

"We can do it Em. We have something to work toward: Beth."

"Yes. Beth," she agreed.

He stroked her back as another shiver went through her. "Are you still cold?" She nodded. "I know one way to warm you up."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Not that…though it would be wonderful. But I'm not getting naked in this cold, no matter how much I desire you at the moment."

"Gee thanks," she chattered a reply.

"There was something you told me a few weeks back and I want to hold you to it."

"What was that?"

"You wanted permission to kiss me anytime you wanted." He nuzzled her neck and felt her stiffen. "I want that same permission."

"Dave…"

"If for no other reason to warm my lips before my mouth freezes for good."

"Dave…" His name came out somewhere between a plea and a warning.

"We can't talk if my lips freeze off." He trailed kisses along her jaw line. "Come on Em; save me." His mouth covered hers for a deep, sensual kiss. Caught off guard, she tried to think, but gave up as his tongue teased and outlined the seam of her lips. Sighing, she buried her fingers in his hair and opened her mouth to let him in.

Groaning deep in his throat, Dave pulled her close as he mated his tongue with hers. So hot, so good…he felt his body stir with need and want as it begged for her. He ground his pelvis against hers as he deepened the kiss and stroked her intimately.

Emily wanted him. Her body cried for him. He had been the only man to take her and make her feel complete. She needed him, but not now, not here. They were still on duty and they were lost and it would be awkward to be found in a compromising position. But the way his hands were touching her was enough to chuck the regulations book out the top floor window of the J Edgar Hoover building.

Pulling his lips away, Dave buried his face in the crook of her neck and tried to get himself together. "Em…"

"Dave," she started.

Kissing the side of her neck, he pulled the blanket up higher. "Shh. Go back to sleep Tesoro. We'll talk later."

Nodding a response, Emily closed her eyes and fell into the first deep and restful sleep she had had in a long time.

Satisfied that she was asleep, Dave watched her for a few minutes before he closed his eyes and joined her.


	17. Chapter 17

Garcia was already up before the sunrise and busy on the computer trying to find out where her two colleagues were. She had tried pulling the coordinates of the GPS up, but it was a dead end. She knew that UFO sightings had been on the upswing in Oklahoma lately and it had crossed her mind more than once that alien abduction was a real possibility. Then again, with all that Rossi had put her gumdrop through lately, she wouldn't put it past Prentiss to have sold Rossi to aliens. She only hoped that she got first look at the report.

Typing furiously, she didn't hear the footsteps come up from behind.

"Aunty Pen?" Beth questioned with a yawn. Walking into the kitchen she looked around. "Where is Mommy? She promised she would be here."

Garcia changed over to her screensaver and stood up. "Well, don't you look pretty this morning," she observed, quickly changing the subject. "Do you want French toast or cereal?"

Beth gave her aunty a knowing look and took a seat at the kitchen table. "It's my school uniform; I wear it everyday. You didn't tell me why Mommy isn't here."

Garcia busied herself with pouring a glass of orange juice. Placing it on the table, she busied herself with the box of cereal on the counter. "She missed her flight, baby girl but she'll be home soon and I'm sure she'll take you to the aquarium alone another time. But you can tell her all about your field trip."

"Mommy flies on a private jet, so she can't miss her flight. Grandma told me that's why she always flies by one."

Mentally groaning, Garcia winced. This child was too smart for her own good. "Beth honey…"

"Where is mommy? Beth asked again, this time more forcefully. Her eyes narrowed as her left eyebrow rose in perfect imitation of her father.

"Sweetie…"

"If you won't tell me, I'm going to have to call Uncle Aaron."

"Beth, come and sit down," Garcia spoke softly. "I need to talk to you."

"I want my mommy…" Beth whispered, her eyes starting the fill with tears.

"I know that you do, pumpkin, but I need you to listen to me and be a big brave girl." Pulling Beth gently on her lap, Garcia smoothed down the child's dark hair. "You know how Emily and…Rossi went to Oklahoma for work?" Watching for Beth's nod, Garcia continued. "Well…they got lost. They were supposed to get the flight back last night, but they didn't turn up."

"Where are they then?" Beth's eyes searched Garcia's bespectacled ones for the truth.

"Unfortunately, we don't know."

"Don't they have a GPS? Just send a signal out through the computer and find them."

"How do you know about that?"

Beth sighed dramatically. "Aunty Pen, they call it On*Star in the real world. Mommy and Daddy each have it in their cars. It's supposed to be a Godsend."

Once upon a time, when the system had gone down for an hour, Garcia had tried to profile her co-workers and teaming them up as couples. She even went so far to put their personalities and pictures into a database to find out what their children would look like. But no database on earth could have produced the child Prentiss and Rossi had in Beth.

"Well, sugarplum, even technology has its limits. But don't you worry because when I get into the BAU after dropping you off at school, I am going to call in every favor to the computer gods and find your parents."

Beth thought over the promise. Crossing her arms over her chest, she sighed. "But what do I do for a partner?"

Garcia gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"For the field trip. We can't go unless we have an adult partner with us. Without Mommy and Daddy being here, I can't go to the aquarium."

Pressing a kiss against her forehead, Garcia set Beth on her feet. "I'll tell you what: finish your breakfast while I make a few calls."

"I suppose."

Standing up, Garcia grabbed her phone. "Stay here and I'll be right back." Ducking into her bedroom, she closed the door and dialed.

"Hotchner."

"Boss? We have a problem. And this one could get messy and implode unless we do something quick."

"What is it Garcia?"

"First of all, has anyone mentioned that Beth Rossi is going to be director of the FBI someday?"

"Dave mentioned CIA director, but get to your point. What happened with Beth?"

"That child can read and profile the Mona Lisa in one glance. It's scary."

"Garcia!"

"Sorry boss. Emily was supposed to take Beth to the aquarium today. It's a field trip for the class. But there has to be a chaperone or the child can't go. It's for security purposes, I guess."

"That is a problem."

"Either someone goes with her or I have to bring her to the BAU…"

"Who is available and can get away for a couple of hours without affecting the search and rescue?"

"Reynolds, Burton, Przubylski, and Reid."

"Reid is the only one Beth really knows."

"Plus they speak Klingon."

Hotch inwardly groaned. "Call him and explain the situation."

"Thanks boss; you're the best."

"See you in a few." Hotch disconnected.

Garcia smiled and dialed Reid.

xxxxxxxxxx

Stretching slightly, Dave glanced down at the weight currently resting against his chest. Stroking his hand gently down Emily's hair, he frowned slightly when he noticed the still blue tinge in her lips. Hypothermia. That really would be the perfect end to this trip. "Em…wake up."

"Huh?" Emily mumbled, opening her eyes slowly. "What time is it?" She sat up and wrapped the blanket tighter.

"A little after seven." Sitting up he shrugged off the jacket he had been wearing to sleep, Dave draped in around Emily's shoulders. "Put that on, you are still freezing."

"You are going to be cold," Emily argued but relished in the warmth from Dave's body and the jacket.

"I'm fine. Just get yourself warm."

"Thanks." Looking down at her watch, Emily sighed and sat up. Sliding her arms in, she zipped the coat closed,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about Beth," Emily answered, slipping her arms into Dave's jacket. "She won't be able to go on her field trip."

"Why not?" Dave questioned, turning on his phone and trying to get a signal. Turning it off, he put it back in his shirt pocket.

"She needs to have a chaperone. And I'm down."

Dave vigorously rubbed Emily's arms and back to help with the blood circulation. "I'm sure the team will sort something."

"Think they'll find us soon?" Emily sighed and closed her eyes against his touch. If only she could let go of her pride and let him in…she shook her head against the thought.

"Of course they will," Dave answered without hesitation. "With Garcia ability to locate anything, once the pilot told them that we never arrived, she probably jumped on that computer of hers to work some magic. They are probably already almost here."

"They better be," Emily muttered, pulling Dave's jacket tight around her slim body. "I don't think I could take another night out here." She shivered again and burrowed deeper into the coat.

"It might be a good idea for us to start walking," Dave suggested, looking out of the SUV window and up at the grey sky. "It looks pretty dry out." He pulled his hands back and shoved them under his arms to conserve the heat he created.

"Dave, we are at least thirty miles from the nearest main road. Do you expect us to walk all that way?" she protested. She wanted to get out of the nowhere they landed in, but she had no desire to freeze to death while trying to escape it.

"I was actually thinking we start walking out of the hope of getting some cell service," Dave chuckled, opening the door to the SUV and stepping out. "And believe it or not, it's actually warmer out here."

"Why do I not believe you?" Emily retorted, pushing herself out of the SUV.

"Well, maybe not by much, but a bit. So what do you say, shall we start walking?" Dave opened the rear passenger door and extracted his go bag. Opening it, he pulled out two granola bars. Handing one to Emily, he took the other and ripped it open. Taking a bite, he closed the door.

"We could…but how far do we go? We don't want to be too far from the SUV…just incase." Emily nibbled delicately on her bar.

"Thirty minutes? If we get nothing by then, we turn back."

"Okay." Emily sighed, and started to walk. "If I freeze to death, I'm coming back to haunt you."

Dave brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "As long as you aren't wearing your combat boots, haunt a way," he teased.

"Oh, I'm going to make sure I wear the steel toed boots just for you." Her eyes flashed a wicked twinkle. Dave nodded.

"Then I'd better make sure I do everything in my power to keep you warm." His eyes smoldered with desire. Emily blushed and continued walking. Dave kept her pace.


	18. Chapter 18

Looking Reid up and down, Beth crossed her arms across her chest. "No." Her answer was short and to the point.

"Beth…" Garcia sighed, running her hand through her red hair. "It'll be fun for Reid to take you to the Aquarium." Looking at her watch, she realized that unless she could get Beth out the door soon, the little girl was going to be late for school.

"No!" Beth stated firmly. "I want _Mommy_ to take me!"

"Sweetheart, you know that she can't go-"

"Well then I'm not going!" Beth interrupted, dumping her school bag down onto the floor and sitting on the couch. "I'm staying here." Her defiance was completely different from the happy little girl Garcia knew and loved so well. She looked at Reid for help. Surely the man with six degrees - two in psychology - could help find a way to reason with a headstrong nine year old.

"Beth…" Reid started, biting his lip as the child gave him the best Prentiss glare. She really was going to be a force to be reckoned with when she was older. "It'll be fun. I haven't been to the Aquarium."

"I. Want. Mommy." There was that look again - the infamous Prentiss glare with the David Rossi stance. No reasoning or bribes was going to make her change her mind. The profilers had finally met their match.

Looking over at Garcia, Reid sighed. "What do we do?"

"We only have one choice." Closing her laptop, Garcia picked up her phone. "We're going to have to call in the big gun."

Reid swallowed hard. "Hotch."

"Bingo."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Anything?" Emily asked hopefully as she watched Dave check his phone for the fifth time that minute.

"Not yet," Dave sighed. Maybe this was a bad idea. Emily didn't look completely solid on her feet. "Maybe we should turn back."

"It hasn't been thirty minutes yet. Besides it's keeping me warm." Reaching down, Emily took Dave's hand in hers and put it in the coat pocket.

Surprised at her out of character display, Dave nodded. "Okay…but just for a little longer."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Have you found them yet?" Beth asked Hotch the moment she was handed the phone.

"Not yet Beth," Hotch answered truthfully. There was obviously no point lying to her when she already knew this much.

"Why not?" Her voice trembled.

"Oklahoma is a big place. But the police are out there and they will find them soon."

"Are you sure? What if they are hurt? What if something has happened? What if…" Beth questioned in quick succession, getting more and more worked up.

"Beth, they both know how to take care of themselves. They will be fine," Hotch assured. "Now do me a favour and go with Reid to the Aquarium and have a good time. When we locate your parents, you will be the first to know."

"Promise?" Beth whispered.

"I wouldn't say it otherwise. Now go."

"Thank you Uncle Aaron." Handing the phone to Garcia, Beth picked up her backpack and nodded to Reid. Garcia mouthed for Reid to phone her later before turning her attention back to Hotch and the situation.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I have service!" Dave declared, holding his cell phone in the air as he hit speed dial one.

"How much?" Emily's teeth chattered. She was hungry, thirsty, and desperately needed to go to the bathroom.

"Enough…I hope."

"_Hotchner._"

"Aaron? It's Dave." Dave spoke over the crackly line.

"_Dave? Are you and Emily okay? Where are you?_" Hotch questioned while signaling Garcia to trace the call.

"We are both fine. Emily's a bit cold but neither of us are hurt. The SUV is dead though and we have no idea where we are. I don't know how long the service-" Hearing the disconnected call tone come across the line, Dave cursed. "It died."

"No," Emily groaned.

"Garcia is good. She'll have traced it within seconds. Let's head back to the SUV Tesoro. That way I can warm you without raising too many eyebrows." Wrapping his arms around Emily, Dave pulled her close.

"Okay." Emily snuggled close and hoped that the walk back helped bring the feeling back to her feet.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Damn. We lost connection." Looking down at Garcia, he offered her a rare smile. "They are both okay."

"Are you sure?" Garcia questioned in a small voice. She really wanted to give Beth some good news.

"I'm sure…did you find them?" he asked as Garcia's fingers flew over her keyboard. Within seconds the screen flashed.

"I did, and I've already sent the relevant GPS locations to the Oklahoma Police Department. Hopefully they should be back here before tonight."

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's so nice to be warm," Emily murmured as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. Leaning back against the plush chair, she closed her eyes and reveled in the luxurious softness compared to the hard floor of the SUV hatchback.

"It is, but you should eat something too," Dave ordered as he sat the hot cup of coffee down beside her and took a seat. Both of them had been checked out at the local hospital and though Emily was slightly dehydrated and had just a touch of frostbite, they were given clean bills of health and allowed to fly. Of course, if Dave had had it his way, Emily would have spent the night and gotten back up to par before traveling.

"No, I'm good. When we land, I'm going to order a pizza, climb into bed with Beth and watch movies."

"That sounds good." Looking out the jet window, Dave noticed the sunset over the horizon. "We should be landing soon."

"Thank god. I never thought I would be so glad to be back in Quantico."

"I know the feeling." Dave covered her hand with his and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Releasing her seat belt as soon as the jet came to a standstill and the hatch came down, Emily darted off, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, determined to call her baby.

"MOMMY!" Beth's voice called out from the darkness.

Turning on her heels, Emily had just enough time to brace herself before her daughter crashed into her with full force. "Baby."

"I missed you, Mommy. I didn't think you were coming home! I thought…" Beth buried her face in Emily's coat and wept.

Emily stroked her daughter's hair soothingly. "Shh. I will always come home to you. Do you hear me? Always."

Beth pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Where's Daddy?" She searched desperately for Dave.

"Right here, Principessa." Dave smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead before enveloping her in a big comforting hug. "Are you okay?" Watching Beth nod, he kissed her again. "Em, you should get home. You've been cold enough for the past two days that we don't want to add to it. I should probably get home too. I'll see you on Sunday?"

"No! No, Daddy!" Beth tightened her grip around Dave's waist. She had her parents back and she wasn't about to let them go. Not ever. At least if she had anything to say about it.

"What's wrong?" Dave questioned, his protective instincts suddenly hyper aware.

"Come back to our house. Please?" she pleaded, her upturned face showed the traces of tears; her big brown eyes searched his.

"Beth…" Dave sighed.

Chewing her lip, Emily looked between Beth and Dave. "It's okay if you want to come back, Dave."

"Are you sure?

She gave him a warm smile. "I'm sure."

xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Dave smiled to himself as he looked around Emily's tastefully decorated bedroom. Beth had only lasted for forty five minutes before letting sleep overtake her worn out body, Emily, on the other hand, didn't seem to be able to settle. "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh…I'm thinking about what you said last night."

"I said a lot of things last night," Dave chuckled and shifted his weight on the mattress as he placed the pizza box on the nightstand. Turning off the light, he settled back to watch the TV. "You are going to have to give me a little bit more than that."

Brushing Beth's dark hair out of her eyes, Emily smiled softly. "About us giving this a trial…"

"Oh?"

"I think we should try." Tucking the covers tighter around Beth, Emily looked up at Dave. "Beth deserves stability. She deserves a normal life, and she deserves to be happy. I'm not saying that anything will ever happen between us, but, we spent thirty six hours with no one but each other, and we didn't kill each other, so I think maybe we could make some sort of unconventional family unit work. Me, Beth…you… I see the way her eyes light up when she is around you. I don't want that to be taken away. Especially by Chris. I'm not agreeing to marry you, but-"

"But you are willing to give me a chance?" Dave reached out and stroked his sleeping daughter's hair. His heart thumped painfully with the possibility of a chance.

Nodding her head, Emily continued. "Two weeks. We give it two weeks. Two weeks of you being here full time."

"I'm happy with that."

"But, if at any point I get the feeling that it is being detrimental to Beth, then it's over."

"You have a deal." Quietly, Dave kicked off his shoes, and moved in closer to Emily.

Both adults turned their attention back to the movie when a noise caused them to look at the sleeping figure curled up tight against Emily.

"She snores," Dave whispered.

"Just like someone I know."

"Hey!"

"I said it first." Emily bit her lip to hide a smile.

Dave wrapped his arm around his women and drew them close in his protective embrace.


	19. Chapter 19

"One week and counting," Penelope commented as she handed the cups of coffee to her girlfriends. Taking a sip, she sat down at the small table they had commandeered in the small café around the corner from the FBI building.

"One week and counting to what?" Emily replied, raising the cup to her lips as she browsed the menu.

"That you and our dear Italian Lothario haven't killed one another. You do realize the office pool has tripled since Friday close of business, right?"

"We weren't that bad..." Emily offered weakly.

"Bad?" Pen and JJ replied simultaneously and looked at one another before bursting out in a fit of giggles. Trying to control themselves it took everything they had to maintain some form of dignity as patrons of the restaurant stared.

"Worse?"

"Getting a little warm." Garcia smirked.

"Worser?"

"Worser? Is that even a word?" JJ asked.

"Doesn't matter; she's still not even lukewarm. Keep trying chica; I'll let you know when you get there."

"Okay okay!" Emily conceded, holding her hands up. "Maybe our conversations got a little…heated."

"A _little heated_?" JJ laughed. "You two could set the Hoover building on fire! What were you two talking about?"

"No, never mind _that_," Garcia interrupted, leaning forward on the table and eyeing up Emily. "What I want to know is...what is the great David Rossi like in bed?"

Choking on her coffee, Emily blushed bright red. "I…"

"Well?" JJ pushed, smiling at her friend.

"It's been a long time."

"And you're telling me you can't remember? I've only heard the rumours and he's got me all hot and bothered! So come on, girl. I want _details_!"

Biting her lower lip, Emily searched for the right words. "He was…he was a true gentleman. And that is all you are getting."

"I still can't get my head around it," JJ mumbled, shaking her head. "You and Rossi…"

"There is no longer a 'me and Rossi'. There hasn't been a 'me and Rossi' for a long time," Emily corrected.

"So he hasn't made a move?" JJ scoffed, sipping her coffee.

"No he hasn't." Emily sighed, closing the menu and crossing her arms across her chest. "We are just doing what is best for Beth."

"Of course you are…but it doesn't take a profiler to see that there is still _something_ there between the two of you," Penelope observed.

"There isn't," Emily insisted with a faint smile. "It's just about Beth."

Penelope and JJ gave each other a knowing look and turned their attention to the waitress who walked up to their table. Emily was definitely hiding something and they were going to find out what it was that had brought a much needed smile and relief to their friend's face.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Em?" Dave questioned, walking into the bedroom to find her rummaging through her closet. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking for something…ah ha!" Emily proclaimed, dragging a box out behind her. Picking it up, she carried it to the bed and set it on the mattress. Lifting the lid, she extracted a huge maroon colored book. Sitting down, she started to turn the pages.

"What's that?" Dave questioned, sitting down next to Emily. He pulled the box close and looked through it.

"Photo albums and videos of Beth growing up. There's school reports, papers, awards…I just thought that you might like to have a look at them."

"Thanks, I'd love to." Dave smiled, digging through the box and taking out a smaller album. "Our trial period is almost up. I think we need to talk."

"We do," Emily answered, taking a deep breath as she turned to Dave. She placed the album back in the box.

"But I don't think this is the kind of conversation that we should have when there is a chance that Beth could walk in." Dave's eyes darkened with barely concealed desire.

"I agree." Emily felt her blood run hot as the room suddenly became smaller.

"So, I asked Garcia if she would mind watching her for the weekend. She's going to take her shopping, out for pizza, and I quote 'as much ice cream as Beth can handle'. I hope that that's okay."

"It's fine…I'll just have to have words with Garcia over the sugar induced coma she is going to return our daughter in."

"And can you also make sure she understands if Beth returns with any holes in her body or pink streaks in her hair, I will pour my coffee over her favourite computer."

"I'll make sure she knows." Emily laughed as she stood and made her way out of her the room.

Opening the first photo album, Dave smiled he looked over the pictures of a pregnant Emily. The first few pages detailed every moment of her pregnancy. As he drank in the pictures, he felt something soften inside. As Emily's belly grew, so did the emotions…until he got to the picture of Beth at an hour old being held by an exhausted Emily. And then the tears flowed.

A part of him was angry at Emily for letting him miss out on these moments…precious moments he could never recapture. But another part of him knew his stubborn Italian pride was also to blame. Replacing the book, he pulled a blue bound album out.

Flipping through the book, Dave smiled as he took in the pictures of Beth at certain stages of her life. Her first steps. First birthday. First dance class. First day at school. Yearly photos of mother and daughter. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be with them for every single moment for the rest of their lives. He had to make sure that Emily saw this.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dave looked at his watch. "What is taking her so long?"

"She wants to make sure she has everything," Emily remarked and cleared off the kitchen table.

"I meant Garcia. She's running late." Dave drained his cup and took it to the sink.

"Why the hurry?" Emily asked. "We have all weekend to talk."

Dave slid up behind her and pressed himself against her body. The evidence of his arousal let itself be known as he slid his hands up to cup her breasts. Whisper soft, he dragged his lips across the sensitive skin of her neck. Biting back a moan, Emily tilted her head to the side to allow him better access.

"Is that what you want to do? Talk?" she whispered. Turning her face, he covered her mouth for a hot, deep kiss while his hands cupped and stroked her breasts. Rolling the hardened nipple between his fingers, he took pleasure in the way her body started to grind against him. She wanted him.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Guiltily they pulled away as Beth's footsteps echoed through the condo "Aunty Pen!" her voice called out. "You made it!"

"Of course I did my little future FBI director. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yep!"

"Where are the duelling warriors?"

Beth giggled. "You mean my parents? They're much better now. But I think they are in the kitchen talking."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Go finish getting ready while I talk with them," Penelope offered. "Yoo hoo! Anyone in here?"

Emily rushed out to help Beth, while Dave met Penelope in the living room. "Well hello kitten. You're here early."

"I'm running late," she corrected. A quick glance downward had her smiling. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all. Em and I were talking about how we're going to handle being in a quiet house for the weekend."

Her lips twitched. "I'm sure _Em_ will handle it just fine…if you let her." Before he could reply Emily and Beth entered the room. Glancing at the brunette, Garcia noticed the flushed cheeks and swollen lips and red area on Emily's neck. Her heart did a flip. For once she had laid a bet on the right horse.

"Please Pen, not too much sugar," Emily begged, handing Beth's bag over to her pink haired friend.

"And _no _hair dye or body-piercing," Dave warned, leaning down to press a kiss to his daughters forehead. "Be good, Principessa, and remember what I told you," moving to her ear, Dave whispered, "Make sure you pick Mommy a nice Christmas present."

"I will Daddy." Beth agreed, throwing her arms around him. "I love you." She repeated the action with her mother. "Bye!"

"We'll see you Sunday night, baby. Be good." Emily gave her daughter another hug.

"I will Mommy." Beth sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes at her parents.

"Don't worry," Garcia chuckled. "I'll return your loveable, huggable offspring in the exact same condition that I took her." She started to close the door and stopped. "I wonder if I can say the same about her parents."

Emily blushed fiercely. "Pen!"

Giving a loud laugh, the door closed behind the computer analyst with an abrupt slam.

"So…I guess we should talk," Emily spoke up and looked at the man standing in front of her.

"Yes…" Dave agreed. He took a step forward.

"But I'm thinking we can wait until later."

"Good." Dave covered her mouth in a hungry kiss. For so long he had wanted to kiss her senseless, feel her mouth on his, her tongue dancing wildly with his…and now the moment had arrived. He felt her arms go around his neck and pull him closer. That was all he needed. Opening his mouth wider, he devoured her with a hunger that surprised him.

Emily was beyond being able to think coherently. Dave was kissing her - no, not kissing her; he was making love to her mouth. Each kiss drove her a little closer to the edge of surrender. But could she? Did she dare give up and give in? A thrill went through her body as his tongue tangled with hers. Oh god yes! Pulling him closer, she tried to become one with him.

Running her hands under his shirt, she felt the warmth of his skin and her body came to life. She wanted him. She needed him. Now. With her. In her. Her hands reached for the waistband of his jeans and fumbled with the belt. She had to feel him. All of him.

Dave stilled her hands. "Em. You know where this is leading, right?" She nodded. "There's no turning back. I want to make love to you."

"Dave, shut up!" Emily ordered and kissed him silent.

Picking her up in his arms, Dave kept kissing her as he carried her to the bedroom. Looking at the bed calling to him, inviting him, Dave felt his body stir with desire. How long had it been that his body wanted a woman this badly? How many nights had he lay awake replaying that weekend with Emily? How many years had his arms ached to hold her again? Now she was here, with him, in his arms, fervently kissing him, teasing him with her touch.

Laying her on the bed, Dave took a moment to look at the beautiful woman who was his. Her big brown eyes full of desire, her black hair gleaming on the pillow, her chest rising and falling with quickened breaths…and his heart fell.

Quickly and with purpose, he released the buttons on her shirt and parted it, then drew in his breath. "Em, you're not wearing…" Emily shook her head. "Why?"

Her eyes snapped with mischief. "Why do you think?" She started to undress but he stilled her hands.

"No. Let me. Please." Slowly, he removed each article of clothing with such care, Emily thought she was going to lose her mind. Twice she tried to help him but he stopped her. Tantalizingly he kissed each inch of creamy flesh he exposed as he pulled off the fabric. She called out his name, curled her hands in his hair, and gasped as his mouth closed over her.

Sweet torture had nothing on what Dave was doing to her as he nibbled, licked, and kissed her in a way she had never experienced. Even the first time they were together, he had not touched her in this way. He had loved her, and they had had sex…hell, they had made love, but he had not loved her body the way he was at this moment.

Moaning loudly, Emily arched her back against his mouth as his tongue flicked quickly against her little pink nub that held the key to her release. Moving her hips in time with his tongue, she gasped as he gently probed her secret area with a finger. Slowly he inserted a finger and tested her resistance. Immediately her body grasped him and held him tight.

"Do you like that Em?" Dave asked as he inserted a second finger and began thrusting. Curling her fingers in his hair, she could only whisper a faint yes, as his tongue pressed against her and his fingers found that spot. Desire tensed inside of her begging for release, wanting the pleasure he offered. Faster his fingers moved as his mouth build the desire to the point of no return.

"Let it go, babe," he mouthed against her skin. "Show me how you feel. Show me how I make you feel." Her body was on fire, being incinerated by his hands and mouth. It overwhelmed her, threatening to consume her unless she gave in. So she did.

Letting go, she bucked furiously against Dave as wave after wave crashed over her, pulling her body tight, releasing it abruptly and pulling it back. It grasped her, hurt her, filled her, then left her weeping from release, sobbing his name, wanting more of what he promised.

Feeling her release against his mouth, Dave tried to concentrate on bringing her to the point of no return. Yes, he desired her, craved her, but he could wait. He needed to break down her walls, tear down the invisible force field she had erected…he had helped her erect. Now he was helping her bring it all down. For good.

Pulling his fingers out of her slack body, he watched her for a moment. He took in the relaxed look on her face, the tears on her lashes, the flush pink of her cheeks. God, he loved her! Standing up, he started to remove his clothing. His restraint was limited to begin with but as he lowered his jeans and boxers he felt her hand wrap around him and he nearly exploded.

"Em!" he bit out as he tried to reign in the need to cum on the spot. "What are you doing Tesoro?"

"I want to feel you."

Reaching down, he stroked her cheek. "That might not be wise. I'm doing everything I can to make sure this lasts."

Getting up on her elbows, she leaned closer to him. With a wicked look in her eyes, she licked her lips. "Why? We have all weekend." Slowly she took him into her hot wet mouth. Involuntarily he thrust his hips forward as he felt the rest of his sanity leave. Her mouth moved against him as her tongue stroked his length. And when she nibbled his mushroom tip, he lost all control.

Pulling back, he removed the rest of his clothing and crawled on the bed with her. Kissing her hard, he pressed against her with his body, letting her feel the power of his desire as his erection throbbed against her, begging for release.

Stroking her core with shaky hands, Dave tried to concentrate on her pleasure. But God, he needed her. He had to bury himself in her before he died. One last taste of heaven. Moving his tongue against hers, he felt her hips rise, looking for more pleasure only he could give her.

"Dave, please…"

"Please what, Tesoro?" he murmured against her mouth as his fingers kept teasing.

"Make love to me."

"I am."

She shook her head. "All of you. I need all of you."

He raised his head and looked at her. "Tell me where you need me."

"In me," she moaned as the pressure built up and threatened destroy her. "Please Dave. Now." Her plea was all it took. Moving down, he coaxed her legs open as he probed her gently. Slowly, so excruciatingly slow, he pushed forward and filled her inch by delicious inch until he was completely in.

Emily thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. After all these years, she was finally one with Dave again. It was like a dream come true. Raising her hips, she dared him to set the pace.

Drawing his hips back, Dave pushed in and filled her again. Taking pleasure from her gasp, he repeated the motion. Faster each time, he took her challenge and set the pace. He needed her. He wanted to feel those velvet walls wrap around him as her orgasm gripped her. Faster he thrust as he moaned her name like a wish. A sweet prayer of redemption. She was his salvation, his deliverance, and his temptation. And he had to have her. Now. Here.

Filling her, he touched her in a way she never thought possible. He was letting her know that he was the only man for her, and he was right. No one before or since him had come close to making her feel whole as he tore her apart.

Quickening his thrusts, he rubbed her pink nub with his thumb and felt her go wild beneath him. He was insane with desire. He wanted to see her eyes when she came. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to hear her call his name. And she was so close…then she opened her legs wider and lifted her hips and took him deeper then he ever imagined.

Calling out her name, he intertwined his fingers with hers and looked into her eyes as he felt his body give up the fight. One deep thrust. Then another, and he groaned as Emily's body grasped his and held him tight.

"Come with me Dave," she encouraged before desire overwhelmed her. One last delicious thrust into her tight body.

"I love you Emily," he groaned.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Don't let me go."

"Never," she promised. Looking deep in her eyes, he emptied himself into her core, her name on his lips. Pressing her lips to his, Emily held on tight as they went over the edge…together.


	20. Chapter 20

The room was quiet - except for the heavy breathing of the occupants laying entangled on the King size bed.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked softly, his arms tightened around the woman lying on his chest.

Emily thought her body had turned to liquid. No, she didn't think - she _knew_ her body was liquid. Glorious, wonderful liquid…and it felt so good.

"Em? Are you alive?"

"Shhh…" she whispered. "I want to soak in the moment." She stretched and dropped a kiss on his chest. "That was-"

"Amazing," Dave finished.

"Yes." She dropped another kiss. "You did it."

"What?"

"Finished my sentence. You used to do that. Remember?"

"I do. But I never could read your mind. So, talk to me Em. What's bothering you?"

"This."

His arms pulled her closer. "Regrets already?"

She pushed herself up to look him in the eye. "No. Just a little nervous."

"About what?" He stroked her back slowly.

"We've been here before and failed. It's almost like déjà vu. Except this time we have everything to lose."

"We failed because we didn't communicate. And back then, we didn't have everything to lose. Now we have something to work for."

"I don't know."

"I'll be there for you Em."

Emily gave a light snort. "You're going to hold my hand?"

"No. I'm going to stand behind you and beside you."

"Dave…"

"I'm not leaving this time. That's a promise." He lifted her head a pressed a deep kiss against her mouth. "Right or wrong, I'm staying."

"What if…?"

"No ifs Em; just feel what I'm telling you." Stroking her gently, he teased her with his fingertips. As she moved against him, he felt his body spring back to life.

Moving her hips, she searched for him. She needed him. "Dave?"

"Yes?" he groaned as she touched and stroked him with her hands, her body.

"Love me."

"Always Tesoro. Always," he promised as Emily kissed him and lowered her hips to make them one.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tucked on opposite end of the couch in Garcia's apartment, a romantic comedy played on the TV. Deep in the plot, Penelope barely tasted the dessert she and Beth had picked up on their way back from the mall. There was no doubt in her mind that Beth Prentiss-Rossi was a wonderful, remarkable child. If she could guarantee her babies would be like the little girl sitting at the end of the couch, Penelope would gladly have a dozen.

A warm maternal feeling came over her. It was for sure if those two knuckle heads called her parents couldn't get it together, she was going to keep Beth for herself.

"Aunty Pen?" Beth spoke softly, the spoon of her chocolate fudge sundae stopped halfway to her mouth.

"Yes Princess?" Garcia answered, shaking her head at the sugary concoction the child had picked. Rossi said no tattoos and body piercing; he didn't say anything about double decker hot fudge sundaes.

"Do you think Mommy and Daddy will get married?" Beth asked innocently.

"I…Beth…" Stuttering, Garcia ran her hand through her hair. "Baby, it's complicated."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does it have to be complicated?"

"I don't know, sweetness," Garcia sighed. "Would you like them to get married?

"Mmmm hmm," Beth mumbled around another huge bite of sundae. "Then we could all live together forever…and…maybe then I could have a little brother."

Chuckling slightly, Garcia bit her lip as she rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the headache that was slowly building. Okay, on second thought, she didn't want her child _exactly_ like Beth. "Would you like that, sweetie? A brother?"

"Yeah," Beth sighed wistfully. "All my friends at school have a mommy, a daddy, a brother and a dog. That's what I want."

"Well, you never know, Princess. Maybe if you're really good, Santa might bring you just want you want."

"I don't think so." Beth sighed, dropping the spoon back in the bowl as she finished her ice cream. "Aunty Pen…"

"Yes?" Garcia asked warily. She knew that tone. That tone meant trouble…for Aunty Pen.

"Can I get my ears pierced? I've wanted it done for ages and ages but Mommy has been too busy…"

"Oh sweetie, I don't know…" She busied herself with trying to get the remaining few bites of ice cream at the bottom of the dish.

"Please, _please_ Aunty Pen!" Beth begged, pulling out her big brown puppy dog eyes in an effort to convince her. "Mommy said I was allowed _and_ she has hers done too!"

"Beth…"

"Please! It'll be alright; I know it will be. Call Daddy and ask him. I know he'll say yes."

"Beth…"

"If he says no, I'll drop it. Tell him it can be my Christmas present."

"I thought you wanted a brother and a dog," Garcia gently reminded.

Beth gave her aunt a half smile-half grimace in perfect imitation of her father. "I do want that, but I _know_ I have a better chance of getting this."

Sighing deeply, Garcia glared at the girl. "Okay, but if your mother flies off the handle at me, be prepared to say bye bye to your credit history forever."

Confused, Beth merely nodded. "So, that's a yes?"

"That's a promise that if we finish watching the movie in silence, I will call your father first thing tomorrow morning."

Beth curled up against Garcia. "Thanks Aunty Pen. You're the best."

"Yep. I am." She stroked Beth's hair. "And so dead," she whispered to herself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Running his fingers slowly through her hair as he watched her sleep, Dave watched the morning sun dance over Emily's face. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he couldn't help but smile when she curled her body further in to his. Watching her open her eyes, Dave kissed her again. "Hey."

"Hey." Emily whispered sleepily, pushing herself up, she rested her head against his shoulder, pulling her covers around them both.

"You okay?" Dave asked quietly, his thumb gently massaging Emily's hip. He had lost count of how many times they had made love, but it didn't matter because he still wanted her. He was totally addicted to her.

"Yeah…sore, but pleasantly so." Raising her eyebrows at his smirk, she kissed his neck. "I used muscles I think my body forgot it had."

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Maybe a little." Emily sighed, arching into his touch as Dave's hands explored her body. "Dave…"

"Yes, Tesoro?"

"We should have that talk…"

"We should." Dave answered, his heart dropping at the prospect of Emily taking away everything he had finally found.

"Dave…" Biting her lip. Emily pushed herself into a seating position to look into his eyes. "When I found out I was pregnant, the first thing I wanted to do, was run and tell you."

"Then why…"

"I was scared, Dave." She finally admitted. "I loved you so much. I was scared that you wouldn't want the baby. That you would turn me away and I couldn't have lived through that. I know that I should have told you…but, if I didn't, I wouldn't have to deal with the heartache of you not wanting me. That's the only way that I could get through."

"Em…" Dave pushed out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. "We have to stop living in the past, and stat concentrating on the future. We have Beth, and we just have to give her the best we can. And we both know that the best childhood she can have, is here, with us." Tucking Emily's hair behind her ear, he kissed her gently. "I love you, Emily. And I mean I love you for you, not because you are my daughters' mother, or because I want to get to Beth. I would want to be with you, even if there wasn't Beth. I've loved you all this time. I've only ever wanted you."

"You got married…"

"Because I was hurt. I missed you, and I needed some sort of comfort. But, Em, the only time I have ever felt whole is with you - here these past two weeks; this weekend together. I love you."

"I love you too." Emily whispered, letting her body relax into his. "I want to be with you, Dave. I want to raise our daughter together."

"I want that too Em."

"I'm not agreeing to marry you…not yet." Emily explained. "I think that is one step too far and fast that we aren't ready for. But I want this. I want you. I want us to be a family. I want us to do stupid things like have picnics in the park and go to the beach."

"Anything you want. You just name it and it's yours."

Smiling, Emily moved to straddle his body before leaning down and kissing him deeply. "I love you so much." She moved her body in time with his. Moaning softly, she leaned into his touch as he cupped her breasts before taking a rosy tip in his mouth and sucked greedily. His body kept time with his mouth and tried to drive her crazy. From the way she moaned, he was succeeding.

As that familiar feeling only he could create began to overwhelm her body, she moved faster to bring them both to completion. As her orgasm washed over her, leaving her weak and sated, Emily held on tight as Dave joined her.

Exhausted and spent, Emily willed her body to move. Reaching for the robe on the nearby chair she wrapped it around herself. "I'm going to go and take a shower."

"Oh really?" Dave questioned, raising his eyebrow as he looked her up and down. "Need any company?"

"No," Emily laughed and stood up. "I am going to go and take an actual _shower_."

Pouting, Dave sulked playfully. "Well, if you insist," Kissing her deeply, Dave relished the feeling of her lips on his. "I'm going to go and start something for breakfast."

"Okay. I won't be long." Standing from the bed, Emily smiled at him once more before moving to the bathroom.

"Hey, Em?" Dave called out.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, Emily squeezed the shower gel into her hands before running her hands over her body. She ached, and she was tender, but it felt good. Letting her fingers linger on her right breast, Emily felt the air get sucked out of her body.

Shutting off the water, she quickly climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel tightly around her body. Pressing her fingers down once again, Emily felt the walls begin to close in on her. _This isn't happening! Oh God! Not now, please not now when everything is finally going right, she prayed._

"Em?" Dave's muffled voice questioned as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Emily? Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine." Emily stuttered.

"The food is ready."

"I'll be out in a second." Emily answered, trying to make her voice as light as possible.

"Don't take too long or I'll be forced to come in and get you," he teased.

"Sure."

Looking at herself in the mirror, Emily bit her lip as she fought the tears that were rapidly forming in her eyes. There was no way she could deny it.

She had definitely found a lump.


	21. Chapter 21

Walking down the stairs five minutes later, Emily pulled the oversized hoodie she was wearing tighter around her body. Taking a seat around the table, she felt her stomach coil at the smell of the food. "Everything looks great," she finally forced out, taking a deep breath.

"Well, don't hold for protocol, dig in." Dave smiled, resting his hand on her shoulder before leaning down to gently kiss her temple. "What do you want to do till Beth gets home?"

"Uh, I was thinking about going for a walk," Emily answered, pushing her food around the plate occasionally taking a bite for show.

"A walk sounds good; we could go to-"

"Actually," Emily interrupted, putting her fork down. "I want to go on my own."

"What?" Dave questioned, his gaze finding Emily's immediately. Reaching out for her hand, Dave frowned when she quickly pulled it back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just want to go out and get some fresh air." Emily picked at her food, pushing it around her plate some more. "Did I hear the phone ring earlier?"

Dave watched Emily from over the rim of his coffee cup. "It was Garcia. She wanted to know if Beth could get her ears pierced. Seems you told her she could a while back but kept putting it off."

"Oh. Okay." Emily tried to concentrate on Dave's words but found herself going back to the lump.

"I told her to go ahead. If you said it was alright, then I stood behind it."

"Sure."

"And she could get a belly button ring, too." Dave grinned broadly.

"Um yeah sure."

"Maybe a nose ring to complete the whole thing. I always wanted a pin cushion for a daughter." Dave waited for a response. "Em, are you alright? What's wrong Tesoro?"

Emily sipped on her coffee. "Nothing. Really Dave. I'm fine."

"I just told you that I approved of our daughter getting her nose and belly button pierced and you weren't upset."

Emily shook her head. "I'm sorry; my mind was somewhere else."

"Care to share exactly where you took a little holiday to?" Dave asked softly. "You look as white as a sheet."

"I'm fine. I just need some air." Pushing her chair back, Emily stood. "The food was lovely."

"You hardly ate two bites." Standing up too, Dave grabbed her shoulders. "I'm worried about you. What's wrong?"

"I said I am fine!" Emily snapped, grabbing her purse and phone before walking to the front door. "I'll be back later." She had to get out of there before the tears fell.

Watching as Emily slammed the door behind her, Dave groaned. Had he done something? Everything had been fine, great even, while they were in bed. What on earth could have happened between a shower and breakfast?

xxxxxxxxxx

Wiping her eyes furiously as the tears rapidly formed behind them, Emily felt her breathing become laboured as she fought to take a decent breath. Why did this have to be happening now?

Sitting on the bench under the tree she and Beth had claimed as their own, Emily buried her face in her hands and wept. For once in her life everything was falling into place. She had decided to take a chance and meet Dave half way. And in doing so, she lost her heart once again. But this time along with her heart, she was in danger of losing her life.

She had grown up without her mother present in her life and it had always bothered her. When Beth was born, she decided to _always _be there for her daughter. Every runny nose, every recital…if Beth reached, Emily would be there. Only a couple of times she had failed, but she made up for it. Now her baby could possibly grow up without her. And if she was gone, Chris could possibly petition and win custody of Beth because she was too stubborn to let Dave sign the birth certificate. Tears of self pity ran down her cheeks.

Wiping the tears, Emily wrapped her arms tighter around her chest to ward off the cold November wind. Snow was in the air- just enough to tease that there might be a white Christmas. Their first Christmas in DC. Their first Christmas as a family. And possibly the last one with Beth and Dave.

Dave! She needed to tell him. Too many secrets from their past had led them to where they were right now. Holding back information of this magnitude could destroy everything they had achieved. But she couldn't worry him. Maybe it was nothing and if it was, they could create a situation worse than she had with Chris. But if it was something, she could be throwing away her last chance at happiness.

For the first in a long time, Emily bowed her head and prayed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy!" Beth squealed, dumping her bag on the floor as she rushed through the condo. "Look!" Pulling her hair back, she proudly showed him her new earrings. "I was really brave, and I didn't cry!"

Picking her up, he hugged her tight. Kissing Beth's head, Dave smiled. "They look beautiful, Principessa. Are those yellow diamonds?" he teased.

"No Daddy; they're Topaz; your birthstone! I also got a pair with Mommy's birthstone too. I thought I could change them out." She looked around the room. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's just gone out for a walk." Setting Beth down, Dave smiled at Garcia. "Thank you for watching her."

"The pleasure was all mine." Looking around she raised her eyebrows. "I see no blood, so I'm guessing you and the older dark haired beauty didn't kill each other?"

"No, no bloodshed at all." Hearing the door click open again, Dave smiled when Emily came in to view. Frowning when he looked at her properly, he could tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were still red and puffy. What could have gone so wrong?

"Mommy!" Beth called, running at Emily and throwing herself into her arms. "Look at my ears! Don't they look pretty?"

"You got your ears pierced?" Emily questioned, looking around at Dave and Garcia.

Moving over to where Emily was standing, Dave gently cupped her face as he stared at her with concerned filled eyes. "I told you this morning. Don't you remember? Jesus, Em, you are freezing."

"I…yes. I remember, sorry. They look lovely, sweetheart," Emily offered as she shivered from the cold. Looking around the occupants of the room, she offered a weak smile. "I'm going to go and put something warmer on. Beth, sort your dirty clothes out and put them in the laundry please."

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Beth asked tenderly, holding on to Emily's arm. Too perceptive for her own good, she knew that whatever happened was not the result of a fight with her dad, but Beth was concerned nonetheless.

"I'm just fine. I won't be long; maybe we can make some cookies." Kissing Beth's forehead Emily took off up the stairs.

"Okay kiddo," Dave started, trying to make his voice as carefree as possible. "You heard your mom, sort your clothes out."

"But, Daddy! That's _boring_! I want to make cookies now!" Beth whined, her child like impatience easily drawing the adults' attention from her mother's mood."

"You heard your mom, now off you go before you get me in to trouble." Dave looked at his watch. "If you hurry, we can catch the kick off between the Bears and Redskins."

Immediately, Beth grabbed her bag and hurried to the back where the laundry room was located.

"Thanks again for having her Penelope."

Eyeing him up and down, Garcia pointed a florescent pink finger at him. "I thought you said there was no bloodshed."

"There wasn't. We sorted everything else…at least I thought that we had."

"And then?"

Running his hand through his hair, Dave cast a wary eye towards the stairs. "Then Emily went for a shower and I've gotten the cold shoulder ever since."

"Probably just those pesky female hormones going haywire, but I have great confidence that you'll be able to make it all better." Garcia winked. "Now I had better be going! I'll see you beautiful people bright and perky tomorrow morning!"

Shaking his head as he closed the door, Dave chuckled to himself. That woman really was something. He just hoped that she was right too. Climbing the stairs towards the bedroom, he decided it was time to approach yet another topic. "Em?"

"I'm…I'm in here." Emily called from the bedroom, her voice still as vulnerable as before. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dave answered, moving to sit down next to Emily. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"More talking?" She busied herself by tracing the pattern on the comforter.

"Well, this isn't really talking." Dave offered. "I'm done sleeping in the guest room, Em."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, what gives?" JJ asked as she closed her office door and moved to the seat across from where her best friend was sitting.

"What gives? What are you talking about?" Emily picked up the pictures on JJ's desk and examined them. Her BAU family- the only thing JJ had; the only family any of them had.

"You and the tall, dark Italian," JJ elaborated. "We all thought that you two had sorted things out, but I'm sensing that something has happened to change that."

"Jay…" Emily whispered as the tears formed behind her eyes.

"Em? Are you okay?"

"No." Emily whispered as she took in a shuddery breath. "I…I found a lump JJ…"

"A lump?" JJ gasped, moving closer to her friend and grasping her hand. "Where?"

"My breast…" Taking a deep breath, Emily fought the sickness she felt every time she thought of this. "My grandmother had breast cancer at forty nine…and…"

"Shh," JJ soothed, pulling Emily into a reassuring hug. "You don't have all the facts, so don't go jumping to conclusions before you know anything. It could be _nothing_. Have you called your doctor?"

"No…I…" Wiping her eyes, she sighed. "I was going to do that today."

"You have too." JJ argued, holding her friends hand. "I can come with you if you want. Or Dave-"

Emily shook her head. "No! I…I don't want him to know. Not yet."

"Okay, you don't have to tell him…yet, but you do have to go to the doctor, Emily. If, and I mean,_ if_ this is anything, then the sooner you find out, the better your options are."

"I…I'm scared, JJ. What if…what if it is cancer?" Emily whispered, barely audible.

"Then you will find a way to cope. Just like you cope with everything else." Reaching across her desk, JJ dragged her phone over to Emily. "Call your doctor."

"Then what?"

"We worry about 'what' when it gets here." JJ covered Emily's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Lean on us Em; that's what we are here for."

"Please don't tell Dave…not yet. I want to tell him after I see the doctor."

"I understand. Now make the call or I will tell Dave," JJ promised in a no nonsense tone that left no room for argument.

Cornered, Emily's hand shook as she dialed the number.


	22. Chapter 22

"Okay Emily," The doctor smiled softly as she finished her examination. "You can get dressed now." Moving from the exam table to her desk, the doctor waited for Emily.

"Well?" Emily questioned, swallowing down the fear that was growing in the pit of her stomach.

"I won't lie; there is definitely something there. It is small though," the doctor explained slowly. "However, at the moment, it is much too early for me to speculate what it might be. On one hand it could be something that we need to worry about, but on the other, it couple be a benign tumour, or even nothing at all."

"What…what do we do next?" Emily asked shakily, reaching her hand out to grasp on to JJ's. Just the word tumour was enough to cause the bile to rise in her throat.

"Because of the results of today's preliminary exam, and your family's history, I want to send you straight for a biopsy. Unfortunately, until we have those results, I can't tell you what the next step would be, but for any type of tumour – benign or malignant, I normally would advise surgery to remove it to be certain, as I won't lie to you, some benign tumours can develop into cancerous tumours."

Nodding numbly, Emily bit her lip as she blinked back the tears. "When can you do it?"

Looking at the computer, the doctor quickly typed in a few details. "There is an appointment at the specialist clinic in two days. I know your job takes you out of town-"

"It's okay," JJ interrupted. "She'll be here. I can make sure of that."

Smiling at the blonde, the doctor nodded. "In that case, I will book you in."

"Thank you."

Walking out of the doctor's office, JJ offered Emily a weak smile. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I…I don't know."

"Do you want to go and get something to eat? Try to take your mind off things for a bit?"

Shaking her head, Emily dug her keys out of her pocket. "Can I take a rain check on that? I have some things I need to do."

"Of course," JJ smiled, pulling her friend into a hug. "Call me if you need anything?"

"I will. And JJ?"

"Yeah?" The media liaison answered, turning back to Emily.

"Thanks." It was short and simple, but it said everything.

xxxxxxxxxx

Opening the door to the condo a little over an hour later, Emily felt the first genuine smile of the day find her face as she listened to Beth giggle at some Dave had just said. Dropping her bag on the kitchen counter, she quickly carried the paperwork she was holding over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey," Dave smiled, leaning over to kiss Emily. He didn't even bother to hide his hurt when she pulled away from his touch. Ever since they had talked things through and supposedly worked everything out, Emily had grown more and more distant. "Where have you been?" He tried to keep his tone light. Whatever was wrong between them did not have to affect their daughter.

"Out," Emily answered shortly, turning her attention to Beth. "Beth, could you go upstairs for a while? I need to talk to your father."

"But Mommy!" Beth whined. "You only _just_ got home. I haven't seen you at all today!"

"I know," Emily soothed, pulled Beth into her arms and holding her just a bit tighter than usual. "And I'm sorry, but I have to talk to your father. When we call you back down, we'll order a pizza. How does that sound?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay Mommy." Beth pressed a kiss to Emily's cheek. "I guess I can let you talk about my Christmas present." With a wink, she bounced out of the room and up the stairs. Both adults waited for the sound of the door closing before they attempted to speak.

Dave took a deep breath and tried to gage Emily's mood. This could be catastrophic. "She's right, you know. She hasn't seen you all day. I was going to suggest that we take Beth shopping for Christmas presents, but you wouldn't even answer your phone."

"I had things I had to do."

"What the hell? _I had things I had to do_? What kind of excuse is that?" Dave snapped. He sat down on the other end of the couch. "I thought we had sorted this out, Emily? I thought we were going to be a family, but now you are acting like I don't even exist!"

Laying the official forms out on the coffee table in front of them, Emily grabbed the pen from Dave's short pocket and put that on top of them. "I told you, I had things to do." Without looking at him, she shoved the papers toward him.

"What are these?" Dave asked quietly, his heart suddenly jumping into his throat. He flipped through the papers.

"These are the forms from Beth's birth certificate," Emily explained slowly. "I want you to sign them and make it official."

"What?" His anger was replaced by concern. Upon closer inspection he could the traces of tears and the red rim around her eyes.

"I need to know that if anything happens to me, Beth is safe. Safe and loved. And that is you. Not Chris. If anything happens to me, I want Beth to be with you." Picking up the pen again, Emily held it out to him. "But, before you sign them I want…no, I need you to promise that if anything happens to me, you'll make sure that Beth will never forget that I loved her. That she was my reason for getting up in the morning. That she was my entire world. I want you to promise me that you'll make sure she knows that the day she was born was the greatest day of my life."

"Emily…" Dave whispered, his hand reaching for hers. "What is going on? You are scaring me."

"Just promise me, Dave." The well of tears she thought she had drained on the way home had suddenly filled up and threatened to break free. Blindly she stood up.

"I'm not promising anything until you tell me what is going on."

Turning away from him, Emily walked over to the large bay windows that looked over Washington D.C. "I found a lump, Dave."

"A lump?" His brain tried to process her words but failed. He stood up and walked toward her.

"They don't know what it is yet, but I need to know that Beth is taken care of no matter what," Emily continued as if he hadn't spoke. "And I know that if it ever came down to me not being here to love her and care for her every day, you are the only person I would want to do it."

"A lump?" Dave questioned again, taking hold of Emily's shoulders and forcing her to face him.

Nodding slowly, Emily looked at the floor. "I found it the other day."

"Why didn't you tell me?" His tone shook from fear.

"Everything was going so perfectly," Emily offered weakly. "And I didn't want to ruin that…and part of me just hoped that it was nothing and it would just go away so I didn't see the point of worrying until I knew. But…"

"But?" Dave encouraged.

"I went to my doctor today and I have to go for a biopsy on Friday, and she said there is a possibility of surgery."

"Oh, Emily." Taking another step forward, Dave pulled Emily into his arms and held her tight as he gently kissed her head. "You should have told me. You shouldn't have had to go through this alone."

"I didn't. JJ came with me."

"I still wish you had told me. We're supposed to be a family. We are supposed to go through the good and the bad together."

"I'm sorry, I…" She closed her eyes and let him hold her. Breathing in his scent, she tried to memorize his touch, his caress, his heartbeat under her ear.

"Shh. Don't you dare apologise. I should be apologising to you. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's not important."

"No, it isn't." Kissing her again, Dave brushed her hair out of her eyes. "All that is important is making sure that you are okay."

"No. The only thing important is Beth," Emily argued. "I'm so scared, Dave. I'm so scared I am going to have to leave her. I'm so scared she won't remember how much I loved her." The thought of that possibility caused Emily to shiver. "No daughter should grow up without a mother. I know the feeling, but at least my mother was still around in spirit - if not physically."

"She will always remember because you are not going anywhere. Physically or otherwise." Looking back at the forms, Dave sighed. "I'm not signing that because you think you are going to die, Emily. I refuse."

"Please," Emily begged, the unshed tears beginning to fall. "You have to…I…I can't not know she's okay Dave. Please."

Feeling his breath catch as he watched Emily sob, he nodded his head. "No. In a few weeks you are going to be wishing you hadn't of made me do this, because you'll be just fine."

"I won't regret letting you do this. We're a family. This is how it should be."

Dave set the papers down. "I'll make you a deal. When the results come back negative…"

"Dave, don't…" Emily protested.

"When the results come back negative," he repeated forcefully, "then I will sign them. And _only_ then. But I will not sign because I think you might die."

"If you don't sign, Chris will get her. Regardless. And as much as he was a good father to her until the divorce, she isn't his. I can't bear for the two of you to be separated again because of my stupidity."

"Chris won't get her Emily; you have my word."

Emily wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "That is what you say now, and yes he hasn't said anything lately, but I know him; he's biding his time, waiting for me to let my guard down. Then he's going to make his move."

"I don't think he will," Dave argued.

"And what makes you so sure?" Emily asked. Dave's cheeks flushed as he looked down at his shoes. "David Rossi, what the hell have you done now?"

"Let's just say that Chris Andersen won't be bothering you or Beth any time soon…or in the future."

"Do I want to know?"

Dave raised his eyes to look at her. "I reserve the right to maintain my silence for fear that it might be used against me in a court of law."

"Oh God!" Emily groaned. "At least now I know for sure Beth is your daughter."

Dave gave her his famous grin. "Just be thankful she wasn't a boy." Emily groaned louder.

"We need to tell her. I can get away with a doctor's visit during the day but if they want to keep me overnight after surgery, there is no way I can lie to her. Oh God! What am I going to tell her?" The realization of the moment dawned on her. The tears flowed freely. Dave wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm here Em. I will help you and her through this."

"Why?" Emily sniffled.

"Because I love you." He kissed her forehead. "I always have."

"You're just saying that because I could be dying."

Dave bit off an Italian curse. "I'll do a lot of things that might bend the rules and skirt the regs, but I will _never_ put my integrity on the line by lying. And I will never lie to make someone feel better. That applies to my daughter and the woman I love."

"I don't deserve you Dave."

"Yes you do, Tesoro. I just have to convince you of that." He curled a finger under her chin and raised her face. Dipping his head, he kissed her deeply, passionately. "It might take forever, but I'm willing to do it. Starting tonight."

"Dave…"

"I mean it. Call Beth down so we can tell her together. I will order the pizza. First thing tomorrow we meet with Hotch and Strauss about what is happening. I guess Beth can stay with Pen."

"More shopping?" Emily teased. "They might max your card out this time. You got lucky on the first shopping trip."

"Perhaps. Now go get our daughter so we can get this over with. And then tonight, I'm going to start on the first step to convincing you that you do deserve me."

Emily pulled away. "Is there another reason you don't want to sign the paperwork?"

"Yes. I want to do it Christmas Eve night so when Beth wakes up Christmas Day, it's in her stocking."

Emily's eyes flooded with hot tears as her heart beat frantically. "Dave…"

"Now go, Tesoro. We have a lot to do in the next little while."


	23. Chapter 23

Getting Emily calmed down before he called in the pizza order was the least of Dave's worries. He tried to figure out how he was going to tell Hotch and Strauss that Emily could have breast cancer. Hell, how was he going to tell Beth? Half paying attention to the order, he confirmed the address and hung up.

"Did you order the pepperoni half without black olives?" Emily asked as she threw a couple of logs on the fire and replaced the grate. Dave stopped and looked at her. "Beth likes them, but I don't."

"I don't know. I think I did. I'm not sure. I'll be just as surprised as you when the order arrives," he joked, but his hands were shaking.

Kicking off her shoes, Emily sat down on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just realized that I am going to have to tell Hotch and Strauss."

"No, please, don't… We don't have to tell them. I have sick days on the books. It's an easy procedure - it's just a mammogram. I'll be back to work on Monday."

"It's called 'cover your ass'."

She patted the cushion beside her and motioned for him to sit. "It's called 'what they don't know won't hurt them'. I don't want Hotch and Strauss knowing my business."

"I think we should tell them. They have the right to know that their agent may be ill."

"And I will tell them in due time." She nodded. "But not right now."

"Dammit Emily, Hotch has the right to know."

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because he's my best friend…hell, he's my only friend and pretty much the godfather of our daughter. He has the right to know. You told JJ, right?"

"Yes."

"Why do you have support and I don't? It may come as a surprise, but I need someone to talk to."

"I don't know Dave. This whole day has been one thing after another and to know that in two days I'm going to be getting every test known to mankind is not helping. I don't want people worrying about me."

Sitting down beside Emily, he took her hand and stroked it gently. "Em, it may come as a surprise, but men need sounding boards too. And I am going to worry about you. I always will."

"JJ is coming with me."

Dave shook his head. "No she isn't; I am."

"No. I'm going to have enough to worry about without wondering if you are badgering the hospital staff for constant updates."

"Who said I was going to be waiting?"

"No! You are not coming in with me."

"Yes, I am. Try to stop me."

"Why do you have to be there? Are you going to write a book about it?"

"I just want to be there for you." Dave returned.

"Dave…"

"Are you guys fighting again?" Beth piped up, stopping at the foot of the stairs.

Emily opened her arms, motioning for Beth to come over. "No we're not fighting," she assured and drew the girl into a hug. "Daddy and I were discussing something and we haven't figured out exactly…how to…make it work."

Beth gave her mother a skeptical look. "Are you sure?" Emily nodded. "If you weren't fighting, what were you talking about?"

"Grown up things that little girls don't need to worry about," Emily replied and tapped her daughter's nose playfully.

"You were talking about me."

"Beth, honey…" Emily began, but was interrupted by Dave.

"Let me do this Em. Come here Principessa." Beth went into his arms and snuggled close.

"Did something bad happen?"

"It's nothing bad," Dave assured.

"I shouldn't have gotten my ears pierced. I'm sorry." Beth whispered, ducking her head further into Dave's chest.

"Shhh, you did nothing wrong."

"Then why does Mommy look like she was crying?" Beth searched his eyes for the truth.

"Mommy has to go to the hospital on Friday."

Pulling back, Beth looked at him in shock, her eyes immediately filled up with tears. Her gaze jumped between her parents. "Are you okay?" Her voice trembled.

"Mommy is fine. She just has to go in for some tests to determine whether or not she needs a biopsy," Dave soothed.

"What is a biopsy?" Beth asked with apprehension.

"It's a test honey. It's not dangerous. It's like…it's like…" His brain frantically tried to recall an example to compare to.

Emily quickly jumped in. "It's like getting your tonsils removed. Remember when you got your tonsils taken out?" Beth nodded eagerly. "It's the same thing." Dave raised an eyebrow. Emily shot him a sharp look.

"Is it going to hurt?" Eyes as wide as saucers, the little girl desperately needed to know.

"I don't know. Probably no more than when you had a sore throat after you woke up."

"They're going to make you go to sleep and then when you wake up give you ice cream?"

Emily thought it over for a moment. "You could say that. Chances are that when I'm done, I may not feel like eating ice cream."

"I can always eat ice cream." Beth's eyes sparkled. Emily ran a hand over the long black curls and tried to memorize their soft silky feel.

"I know; Garcia told me how much you ate while you stayed at her place," Dave replied.

"Ooops!" Beth blushed.

"Ooops is right."

"She kinda dared me by saying there was no way I could eat a triple fudge sundae. I wanted to show her that nobody loves ice cream more than I do."

"I love ice cream, beautiful," Dave teased and tickled his daughter. "I bet I can eat more than you can."

"Oh yeah? I bet I can beat you!" Beth laughed out loud and tried to tickle back as Dave tossed her to the cushions. As high pitch laughter filled the room, the door bell rang. Getting up, Emily went to the door.

Paying for the delivery, she carried the boxes to the dining room and started setting the table. "If you two are finished tickling one another to death, I need you to come in here and help me eat these pizzas."

"Pizza!" Beth called out. The sound of one pair of foot steps sounded through the condo as Dave appeared with Beth riding piggy back. Turning around from placing the dinnerware on the table, Emily stopped cold. It was one of those moments she wished she had a camera, but she knew her heart would never forget. Blinking fast, she bit her lip.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Beth slid down Dave's back.

Wiping away a stray tear, Emily tried to laugh it off. "I was just a little upset that Daddy didn't order the Canadian bacon with pineapple like I asked."

Beth pulled her chair out and sat down. "Daddy, you know that's Mommy's favourite." She grabbed her serviette and tucked it in the neck cuff of her shirt. "Did you remember the pepperoni and olives?" She opened a box and peeked. "Yep, you did."

Dave pulled Emily's chair out. "Here you go. Can I get you ladies something to drink?" he offered.

"Anything will be fine. Beth?"

"Me too, Daddy." Looking up from her slice, Beth smiled at Emily. "You can have some of my pizza, Mommy."

"Thank you honey."

Beth bit into the slice and chewed quickly. "Can I go with you to the hospital?"

"No honey, you are too young. You are going to spend the weekend with Aunty Pen."

"Really?" A smile broke across her face. "Awesome."

"No ice cream."

"Mom!"

"Aryana…" Emily warned. "It's not open for argument."

Dropping her shoulders, the little girl sighed. Stopping before she took another bite, she flashed a small smile. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Beth."

xxxxxxxxxx

Turning down the covers, Dave got in and lay down. "What are you thinking about?" he asked Emily who was brushing her hair slowly. She met his eyes in the mirror and looked downward.

"I don't want to lose my hair."

"You're not going to lose your hair Tesoro."

"How do you know that Dave? Do you have a magic ball in your pocket?"

"No. I just know that everything is going to be alright. Now put the brush down and come to bed so I can hold you."

Emily set the brush down and walked over to the bed. As she lay down, she reached for the lamp and turned it off. Settling her head on the pillow, she felt strong arms go around her. "How did you do it?" Dave asked.

"Do what?" She snuggled into his hold.

"Talk to Beth so calm. I can interrogate a serial killer, but I couldn't talk to my daughter about…I couldn't think. My hands were shaking and…and I…"

"You're still new to this parenting thing Dave. Simple and calm is the way to approach anything with a child. You don't have to go all medical on them because if you overload them, they will completely blow a situation out of proportion."

"I just thought Beth could handle it."

"She might see like a miniature adult but she's still only nine."

"Nine going on twenty nine," Dave teased.

"Nine just the same. Less is more when it comes to kids." Emily felt her eyes well up.

"Did you mean it about the tonsillectomy?"

"No comparison. They are going to insert a needle into my breast only using a local. It's probably going to hurt."

Dave stroked her hair lovingly. "How bad is it going to hurt? More than a bee sting?"

"More like a wasp sting," she replied sarcastically. Her voice strained to remain normal. "I'm probably not going to want ice cream afterward." The sobs she tried to hold in all night finally came to the surface. Unashamed she buried her face in Dave's shoulder as her body shook with heartbreaking sobs.

"Em, it's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Dave ran a hand over her hair. "I waited too long for you already. Do you really think I'm going to let you go that easy?" He pressed a kiss on her hair while he let her cry it out.

"I'm scared. I'm really scared Dave. With Christmas coming up…what if it's… What if it's can-?" She pulled back to look at him in the soft moonlight coming through the window.

Dave pressed finger against her lips. "Enough of that talk. You're going to make it to Christmas and ballet recitals. And graduations and I am not going to hear to the contrary. If it is…that, then we worry about it when that happens."

"I want to believe that," she sniffed.

"Believe it. Positive thing is what is going to get us through this."

"Dave, what if I can't…"

"Shhh, Tesoro, you can, and you will. I'm going to be with you through the good and the bad. I promise." He kissed her tears away as his hands stroked her back in lazy circles. "I told you that I was going to make you realize how deserving you are of me." He trailed kisses slowly across her face to her lips. Teasing her with his tongue, he parted her lips to deepen the kiss as his hands cupped the small of her back and pulled her closer.

"Love me Dave," Emily whispered.

"That's what I intend to do. Always."

Covering her body with his, Dave showed her that she was more than deserving of his touch and love.


	24. Chapter 24

"Thanks for taking her again, Pen." Emily smiled as she handed over Beth's bag. "We really appreciate it."

"No thanks are needed my brunette beauty. You know I love spending time with the future ruler of the world." Garcia returned the smile. "But is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Emily answered a little too fast. "I…I just have my physical, and Dave is busy. We figured that Beth could spend some time with her favourite person in the world."

"Say no more," Garcia answered skeptically, looking Emily up and down. "We'll have a great time."

"No ice cream, Penelope," a deep voice warned, as Dave descended down the stairs. "Or I am sending you the dentist bill."

"Well isn't he just a party pooper. I wonder if he would be okay with putting purple streaks in your hair instead," Garcia laughed, nudging Beth. "You ready, angel?"

"I don't want to go." Beth whispered, looking down at her shoes.

"Beth," Emily sighed, brushing her daughter's hair out of face and kissing her head. "You have to."

"I want to come with you, Mommy."

"You can't, sweetheart. We talked about this." Dropping to her knees, Emily pulled Beth close and held on to her tightly. "It's only for one night. I'll see you tomorrow. You know that Saturdays are Family Night, and I won't miss that for anything."

"But…"

"Beth…" Dave spoke up, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and taking out his card. "I'm going to give Penelope this." He held up his credit card. "I'm sure if you ask her nicely, she will take you shopping, and just this once, you can get whatever you like."

"Really?" Beth gasped her eyes wide as she looked between her parents.

"Really, but only this once, and only because you have been such a good girl." Kissing her forehead, he smiled. "Give your mom a kiss and a cuddle."

Throwing her arms around her mother, Beth relaxed into her arms. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, baby. So much." Biting her lip, Emily fought the tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn't cry. Not here in front of Garcia. "I'll see you tomorrow night." Standing, Emily gave a tight smile. "Thanks again, Garcia."

"No problem, come on angel face. Let's go get JJ and hit the mall. Your daddy is paying!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the shopping mall ahead of the two adult, Beth let out a sigh. She didn't want to be here. She just wanted to be with her mom. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what. She wished she knew what her parents were hiding from her; they were treating her like she was a little kid! A little kid! She was nine going on ten in April and skipped a grade in school. It wasn't fair. Weren't they supposed to be a family? Unless… A sudden movement caught her attention and broke into her thoughts. She turned to look. And then her heart fell.

"Something is up," Penelope whispered, turning to JJ. "She normally jumps at the chance to go shopping. I even offered her ice cream even though they told her no, and she didn't want it. And I'm telling you, that kid never turns down ice cream."

"She's a child, Pen, they have off days."

"Not like this." Gesturing her hand forward, Garcia frowned. "That girl is never down. She always has a smile on her face, but look at her today. She loves shopping, and Rossi said she could have anything she wanted, but she hasn't picked anything. Even Emily seemed down today. I'm telling you something is up. She's sad."

"Well, we'll just have to cheer her up." Stopping behind Beth, where she was staring into a window, JJ laid her hand on her shoulder. "What have you found, sweetie?"

"Puppies," Beth answered simply, staring at it again. "They are cute. Especially that one over there." She pointed to the lone puppy in the corner.

"Aren't they? Why don't you go in? They might let you stroke him." JJ smiled. "Go on, sweetheart." Watching as Beth walked in to the pet store, both adults watched as Beth giggled when one of the puppies ran straight over to her. "She seems okay to me."

"She's not, Jay…and Em today… Something is up," Garcia argued.

"You worry too much." Following Beth into the pet store, JJ knelt down with her. "He's cute."

"Mmmm," Beth mused as one of the assistants laid a puppy in her lap. "He's so cute."

"He looks like he would be a good dog." Garcia smiled, joining the two of them.

"I want him." Looking up at Garcia with big brown eye, she smiled. "Can I get him? Please Aunty Pen! Daddy said I could get anything I want! I want him!"

"Oh, sweetie. I don't think that's quite what he meant when he said that you could have anything. A puppy is a really big responsibility, and because your mom and dad travel a lot, it wouldn't be fair for him to be left alone. You can ask Daddy when you get home tomorrow, and if he says that you can get a puppy, I'm sure you can find one just like him."

"But he said anything! I want him!" Beth snapped, holding the puppy closer.

"Beth…"

"No! I want him!" Her defiant tone rang through the store causing some patrons to turn around.

"Beth," JJ interrupted softly, drawing the young girl's attention. "I'm sure that he will still be here tomorrow."

"But…" Burying her face in the puppy's fur coat, Beth sobbed silently. "I love him already."

"I know you do, baby. And I'm sure he loves you too, but you know that Penelope is right. And it wouldn't be fair to bring him home only have to give him away again, would it?"

"No…" Beth answered softly.

"If you give me your name and phone number, I can put a hold on any puppy for twenty four hours," a store clerk spoke up rushing in to save moment. "Write down your information here and I'll put this collar on him so no one takes him."

While Penelope filled out the form, the clerk took the puppy to be fitted with a collar.

Sitting Beth on her lap, JJ whispered quietly "I know you are upset, and scared, and you don't want to let him go, but I promise you that I will talk to your mom and dad about it, okay?"

"Okay," Beth replied, defeated. "Bye puppy." Giving the puppy a hug and kiss, Beth walked out of the pet store in defeat.

xxxxxxxxxx

"She's finally asleep." Garcia whispered to JJ as she started to help her clean up. Picking up Beth's dinner plate, she frowned. "She didn't eat anything. Come to think of it, she didn't eat her lunch either."

"Pen…" JJ started only to catch herself. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"No it is something. It's something and you know what it is. And it's something that you are going to tell me."

"It's not my place."

"JJ…"

Sighing deeply, JJ ran her hand through her hair as she contemplated her options. She knew what Garcia was like. If she didn't tell her, she'd just find her own way of getting the information. "If I tell you this, you cannot mention it to anyone."

"I won't. Scouts honor." She held up three fingers.

"I mean it, Penelope. No one. Because if I find out that you have I may just accidentally spill my coffee on your favorite laptop."

"Oooo, this must be juicy!" Garcia squealed. "Emily's pregnant, isn't she? That's what it is! And Beth's feeling pushed out! Oooo!" Garcia squealed again, this time louder. "Another mini Prentiss and Rossi!"

"Pen," JJ interrupted. "Emily isn't pregnant. She…she found a lump in her breast the other night. Her doctor isn't sure what it is, so she's sent her for more tests. That's where she was today. She may need surgery."

Penelope's face went white. "Is it…is it cancer?"

"There's a chance, but they don't know for sure yet. Emily's grandmother had breast cancer, so they are being cautious."

"And Beth knows?" Penelope questioned in shock.

"Not everything. Just that she's having tests. They didn't want to scare her."

"Oh my girl…" Penelope whispered, as tears filled her eyes. "She…I…"

"She'll be okay. Emily's strong, and she has everything to fight for."

"She should have told me."

"She doesn't want people to worry," JJ explained. "She only told me because I realized something was up. But seriously, don't mention it to her. She doesn't want people knowing and I can understand that."

"I won't say a word. I promise." Garcia crossed her heart. She made a promise and not even a threat to her beloved laptop could get her to spill the beans. The ringing of a cell filled the solemn atmosphere. Grabbing the small device from the table she answered. "Hello Boss," she greeted. "What's up?"

"Hi Garcia," Dave greeted. "How was your day? Did you max out my card?"

"Actually no we didn't. It was more of a day of window shopping, although Beth found something that caught her eye."

"How much did that put me out?" Dave joked.

"Nothing. She found a puppy." Silence greeted her. "We didn't get it," Penelope rushed on, "because I knew you'd draw the line at animals even though you did say 'anything'. The store took our information incase we got your permission." Her voice faded off as no objection interrupted her.

"Is that so?" Dave replied quietly. "How do you feel about another day of shopping?"

"Why?" Penelope was apprehensive. She wasn't a profiler, but something was definitely up - she could feel it in her bones.

"Nothing. Just a couple of more tests. Em's blood sugar and iron was a little low. They want to run it again first thing in the morning."

"Okay."

"I'll call you if anything changes." Dave hung up.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"That was Rossi. He asked me to take Beth for another day of shopping. Said that Emily needed a few more tests. You don't think it's anything serious do you?"

JJ laid a hand on her friend's arm. "It's a precautionary measure. I'm surprised they are doing everything right now. Usually they wait."

"That can't be good can it?" Penelope's heart beat so fast she felt herself begin to hyperventilate.

"It's probably nothing. With the holidays coming up they could just want to get everything out of the way instead of making her wait."

"Oh my god!" Pen gasped. "What if…?"

"Penelope!" JJ snapped. "Calm down. Everything that is happening is normal. If you get upset, then Beth is going to know and if you think my threat to your laptop is one to disregard, imagine what Rossi is going to do to your private tech lair."

"He wouldn't!"

"I've heard the stories about David Rossi - he has friends in high places…and low places too. I would tread very carefully between caring and over reacting without knowing all the facts."

That snapped the tech analyst back to reality. "Okay." She picked up her coffee. "Do you think I should get the puppy for Beth?"

JJ finished her coffee. "I said tread carefully on the thin line…not swan dive off of it."

"Okay. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Why do you ask?" JJ stood up to take her cup to the sink.

Penelope's eyes sparkled brightly partly from mischief and partly from unshed tears. "We've been given permission to max out the big man's credit card; I don't think we should let him down."

"Penelope…" JJ started and tried to catch herself as her friend hugged her tightly and sobbed on her shoulder. Stroking Penelope's hair, JJ prayed that the outcome was positive for everyone involved.


	25. Chapter 25

"Beth, calm down." Garcia laughed as she watched the young girl bounce ahead in front of her. "You're not going to get there any faster."

"I want to see my puppy!"

"Sweetie, your daddy didn't say that you could get him."

"Yes he did!" Beth argued, turning on her heels and putting her hands on her hips defiantly. "He said I could have _anything_ and my _anything_ is _my_ puppy!"

"Beth, a puppy is a big responsibility." Garcia stated, stopping her before she ran full force into the pet store. "I thought you agreed that we were just coming to see the puppy now, and that you would talk to your mom and dad when you got home?"

"But…" Beth sniffed.

"I know." Garcia sighed, running her hand through Beth's curly hair. "But at least you are seeing him today. Don't be sad."

Walking in to the pet store, Beth walked straight up to the counter, eyeing the woman up and down. "I want to see my puppy. The man put a collar on him. He's for Aryana Rossi."

Looking down at the book in front of her, the sales woman gulped as she looked back to the child. "I'm afraid…I'm afraid there has been a mix up."

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked warily, walking forward to stand behind Beth.

"I'm afraid the puppy has been sold."

"What?" Beth cried, her eyes filling with tears immediately. "No! The man said he would keep him for me! He was _my_ puppy!"

"I…I'm sorry, there must have been a mistake."

"Get him back!" Beth ordered.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"My mommy and daddy work for the FBI," Beth declared.

"I…" The saleswoman stuttered as she went white. "I'm sorry, but all we have is the buyer's initials. It isn't possible for us to reclaim an animal once it has been sold unless we suspect neglect."

Bursting into tears, Beth ran from the store.

"I'm really sorry…" The saleswoman whispered, shooting Garcia an apologetic look.

"It's okay." Exiting the shop, Garcia quickly found Beth sitting on a nearby bench, sobbing. "Beth…"

"You promised! You said he would still be there!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, sweetie, but, sometimes things like this happen. They didn't sell him on purpose."

"But I wanted him," Beth sobbed. "I love him."

"I know that you do, but you will be able to find another puppy. A better puppy. There are more in there."

"I only liked that one." Beth sighed and stood up. "I want ice cream, Aunty Pen."

"Your dad said no, sweetie."

Breaking into sobs again, Beth flashed Garcia her best puppy dog eye look. "But…"

"Okay, but just a little one, and don't tell your dad."

Nodding, Beth wiped her eyes. "And then I need clothes…lots of clothes…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Emily tried not to wince as the female technician adjusted her breast on the cold metal. Looking out of the corner of her eye she spied Dave sitting on the chair in the corner.

"When you said you were coming to give me support, I never imagined you meant that you were going to be on my heels for ever step and procedure," Emily commented dryly.

"My word is my bond."

"It wasn't because you got to watch another woman massage my breast?"

Dave raised his eyebrow. "Now that came close to being crossed off on my list of things I hoped to see before I die." He tried to suppress the Cheshire cat-like grin but his eyes snapped mischief.

"I hope your list isn't too long because once I get out of this, I'm going to fulfill your wish."

"I'm going to need you to stand still while the partition comes down to take the image. No talking please and breathe easily," the technician asked. She cast a glance at Dave. "We don't get many husbands willing to come in here during this procedure."

"He's not -" Emily began.

"- afraid to endure a little radiation to give the woman I love support." He winked. The tech blushed fiercely and left the room. Emily turned her head back toward the machine as the test began.

xxxxxxxxxx

Emily tried not to cry out as she pulled her shirt on. Who ever had come up with the term 'non-evasive' seriously needed a refresher course in words and meanings…and a new Thesaurus. Everything had been fine before the biopsy began - until she had seen the needle lying on the table. The fear she had tried fight threatened to overwhelm her.

The anesthetic had helped dull the piercing as they gently but forcefully jabbed the needle into the lump. But the pressure caused her stomach to roil. She had taken deep breaths to quell the nausea until the procedure was over.

Taken to a room to clean up, Emily lost what was left in her stomach - which wasn't much to begin with. It had taken everything in her to rinse her mouth and get dressed. Now as she sat on the edge of the gurney and tried to slide her arms into the sleeves, she felt helpless. Where was the nurse?

A knock on the door caused her to jerk up. A sharp pain radiated from the wound in her breast and she cried out. The door flew open and Dave rushed inside.

"Emily! Are you alright?" he asked.

"I moved too quickly. I wasn't prepared for that." Feebly she tried the blouse again and gave up. Looking up she blushed as she saw a couple people walk by the room and stop to stare. "Dave, you might want to close the door."

"Why?" His brain was on her pain and discomfort.

"Because I'm giving the hospital patients and staff a free peep show."

Standing, he closed the door. Sitting beside her, Dave took the material in his hands and helped dress her. Buttoning the shirt closed, he looked at her. "I talked to Hotch. He said you have Monday and Tuesday off to recover. I didn't tell him exactly why, but..."

"I want to go back to work," Emily protested.

"You could barely get dressed."

"You should have seen the size of the needle they stuck in me. I'm surprised that I can sit up." She stood up and moved gingerly. "Once I get home and in my bed, I'll be good as new."

Dave grabbed the purse and bag lying on the chair. "I signed you out, plus I got your prescription of pain meds filled."

She grimaced. "Pain meds? I don't do codeine very well."

"Well, you're on it for a week - doctor's orders. You can't function at work under the influence, so you may not have a say as to when you come back to work," he teased.

"I want to catch the bad guys," she groused in defeat. "But first I want to go home." Dave went to kiss her. She pulled away. "No. I got sick."

Dave fought the urge to pick her up and carry her home. "Come on; let's get you home. You can brush your teeth and I'll make you something to eat. And then I can hold you."

"Dave, I love you."

"I know. Let's hurry so we can call Beth." He placed his arm protectively around her waist and guided her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" Beth whispered softly, standing in the doorway to her mother's bedroom nervously. It wasn't like her to go to bed this early.

"Hi sweetheart," Emily cooed, pushing herself up slightly in bed. "I didn't know you were home."

"Aunty Pen brought me home a minute ago. She's talking to daddy," Beth explained, shuffling in to the room.

Nodding, Emily smiled at Beth. "What are you still doing over there, come and give me a hug." She opened her arms.

Moving over to the bed, she hesitated, looking her mother up and down. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"You could never hurt me, come here. I need my dose of Beth." Shifting slightly, Emily patted the edge of the bed and then pulled Beth into her arms. "I missed you so much, baby."

"I missed you too."

"Did you have fun with Aunty Pen?" Emily questioned, running her fingers through Beth's dark hair.

"I guess." Beth shrugged, her heart not in it.

"What's wrong, baby?" Emily asked, concerned.

"Nothing…"

"Beth…don't lie to me," Emily warned, raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

"They sold my puppy," Beth whimpered, playing with her hands.

"What? What puppy?" Concern was in Emily's tone. Slowly she stroked Beth's hair.

"At the pet store," Beth explained. "He was really, really cute and I really, really wanted him. And I love him so much. But…they sold him."

"Oh baby." Kissing Beth's head, Emily turned Beth to see her. "A puppy is a really big responsibility, Bethy, and I'm not sure we can have one in the condo. I bet he's gone to a good home."

"But-"

"No, buts, Beth. It was probably meant to be." Shifting slightly, Emily winced. Being prodded and poked all day really did make a body ache.

"Mommy?" Beth gasped, her eyes growing wide. "Daddy!"

"I'm okay," Emily panted as Dave rushed into the room.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, looking between his two girls.

"Mommy's hurt!"

"It's nothing, I just moved a bit too fast," Emily countered at the same time as her daughter, forcing a smile for Beth, Emily held her tighter. "I'm fine, Princess."

"So, you're not sick anymore?"

"I…I don't know just yet, baby," Emily answered honestly.

"You can't be sick. It's almost Christmas. You're not supposed to be sick at Christmas," Beth stated innocently. "I don't want you to be sick."

"Me neither."

"Beth," Dave spoke, calling the attention of the room. "Everything is going to be okay, Principessa."

"No it's not, Daddy." Beth sighed. "They sold my puppy."

Inwardly groaning, Dave ran his hand over his face. He has been hoping to avoid this. "Beth, we can't have a puppy. Your mom and I work really long hours, and we don't have a yard here. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"But…I want him. So much, daddy. He's all I want for Christmas. And my birthday. I promise." If she could get through to any one, it would be the one person who she swore hung the moon and stars: her daddy.

"I know you do, but we can't. Maybe someday."

"That's not fair!" Beth shouted, glaring at him, as the tears formed in her eyes. "You said I could have anything. You lied!"

"Aryana, I will not stand for being disrespected," Dave replied firmly. "I didn't mean to. A puppy is too much, sweetheart."

"But…" Beth whimpered, chastised at being addressed by her first name by her dad.

"We'll find something else."

Looking at Emily, Beth sighed dejectedly. "Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

Nodding, Emily smiled. "Just for tonight. Go and get your pajamas on and brush your teeth." Watching her go, Emily sighed. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Leave it to me." Cupping Emily's cheek gently, Dave guided her lips to his. "Just concentrate on being well, and I'll sort everything else."

"You're too good to me, Dave," she whispered against his mouth.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it. When I get done, you're never going to let me go."

"Never is a long time."

"One day at a time Em." He covered her mouth for a deep kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

Kicking the door open with his foot, Dave stopped with the breakfast trays balanced in his hands to watch his girls sleep. Beth was curled up with her head on Emily's chest, blissfully unaware to the full extent of what was going on. What were they going to tell her if Emily's tests didn't come back with what they were hoping? Her world had already been flipped on its head countless times. Would she be able to cope with her mother – the center of her world – being so sick?

Shaking his head, Dave brushed away the negative thoughts. There was no point worrying about telling Beth, because it wouldn't get that far. Emily was going to be okay. _She had to be okay. _Putting the trays down on the bedside table, Dave sat down next to Emily and gently brushed her hair out of her face.

Opening her eyes slowly, Emily blinked up at him while she croaked. "Morning."

"Hey." Leaning in, Dave kissed her gently, resting his forehead on hers. "I've made breakfast. I thought, as we had today off, we could keep Beth off school. I think we both need a day with her, as a family…if you are feeling up to it."

"She has to go to school…" Emily argued, running her fingers through Beth's long hair. "Besides, I have paperwork I need to get done if we are going to head to Commack this weekend."

"What?" Dave stuttered.

"What what?" Emily questioned.

"Well, first, you want to go to work after all you put your body through yesterday? And secondly, you still want to go to visit my family? Emily, you need to rest. You heard the doctor and you know with the medication you are taking you can't go apprehending any Unsubs."

"Dave, I love you, but I am not putting my life on hold because of something that might be happening." Shifting Beth down onto the bed, Emily moved to sit on Dave's lap. "So, we are going to eat breakfast, drop Beth at school, and then go to work. Then tonight, we are going to come home, pack, and drive to Commack. Your mother wants to see Beth, and I want to meet your family. I'm not taking no for an answer. I _want_ to go Dave." Kissing him gently, Emily looked into his eyes. "Please do this for me."

"Em…" Dave groaned, trying to avoid her eyes as she pouted at him. She knew that he couldn't resist that look. "Fine. We'll go to Commack, but there is no way you are going into the office today."

"Yes I am. I'm _fine_ Dave." Emily sighed. "I want…no, I need to go to work today. I can't sit around worrying about the what ifs. I need to keep my mind occupied."

"The doctors said you should take it easier…"

"Dave, I'm going to be sitting behind a desk. There is absolutely nothing strenuous involved in that."

"I worry about you, Em." Dave whispered, holding her hand tight.

"I know you do," Emily smiled, kissing him again. "But you will be twenty feet away the whole time. I will be fine." Moving away from him, Emily brushed Beth's hair out of her eyes, and kissed her forehead. "Bethy, it's time to wake up baby."

"Huh?" Beth mumbled incoherently, blinking up at her mother.

"It's morning, baby. Daddy made breakfast."

"Did you make pancakes?" Beth questioned, pushing herself up in the bed and staring at her dad.

"Of course I did." Moving in, he whispered, "Chocolate chip, just for my best girl."

"Yay!"

"Hey!" Emily explained, tickling Beth. "What about me?"

"Blueberry, of course."

Smiling, Emily squeezed his hand. "Thank you. Now, eat up Beth. You have to get ready for school."

xxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't expect you to be in today." JJ stated, pouring herself a cup of coffee from the machine before turning to rest on the counter it was set on. "I thought you and Rossi took today off."

"We did," Emily answered, taking a sip of her coffee. "But I couldn't just sit around at home. I need to keep myself busy."

"That's understandable." JJ smiled, moving to sit across from Emily. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. A little worn out, but nothing I can't deal with." Turning as she heard a familiar click of heels, Emily turned and smiled at Garcia. "Hey."

"Umm…hey…" Garcia stuttered, looking Emily up and down, warily.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Emily sighed.

"Sorry…" JJ bit her lip. "Beth wasn't herself, she knew something was up. I didn't want her to say something to Beth and scare her…"

"It's okay, JJ." Smiling nervously, Emily motioned for Garcia to sit next to her before holding both of her hands in hers. "Pen…I'm okay."

"You…you…" Garcia stuttered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Will be fine." Looking at her watch, Emily stood. "I have paperwork I need to get done. We're supposed to be going to Commack tonight to visit Dave's family and I want to leave as soon as Beth finishes school."

Watching her leave, Garcia turned worried eyes onto JJ. "She's not coping. She's trying to act like nothing has happened. She might have _cancer_ JJ! She can't just act like this isn't happening."

"Yes she can." JJ reasoned. "Pen, I love you, but this is happening to Emily. How she does or doesn't deal with it, is not for us to judge. She can't dwell on something till she knows."

"But…she shouldn't be working! She should be at home, taking care of herself!"

"Pen, she knows her limitations, just let Emily do this her way."

"I…"

"No arguments, Garcia. Her way."

xxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on Hotch's door, Dave popped his head inside. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Hotch answered as he closed the file he was looking over. "Take a seat. Is everything okay?"

"I…" Scrubbing his hand over his face, Dave sat down. "No it's not."

"Does this have anything to do with why you and Prentiss requested to use your personal days?"

"Yes…" Dave sighed. "Emily doesn't want people knowing…"

"Knowing what?" Hotch questioned, leaning forward in his seat as he raised his eyebrow. "Is Emily pregnant?"

"What?" Dave gasped. "No. God, I wish it was that. Em…Em found a lump in her breast…she's had tests this weekend. They…they think she might have…cancer."

Staring over the desk at Dave, Hotch fought for words. "Dave…what are the two of you doing here? Everyone may think I have no feelings, but I wouldn't stop either of you taking personal days during a time like this."

"It has nothing to do with you, Aaron. Em…she's acting like nothing has happened. She doesn't even want to tell Beth about the severity of the situation."

"That's probably for the best, Dave. Beth doesn't need this on her shoulders…but, burying the issue… Technically, I can't let either of you into the field while you are dealing with this. Not whilst you are compromised. You know as well I as I do that personal issues can cloud your judgment. Do you know when the results will come back?"

"I think they said next week…it's honestly all a bit of a blur." Looking down, Dave took in a deep, shuddering breath. "She could die, Aaron. I've finally found her and Beth, and she could die."

"She's strong."

"If she's got cancer it isn't going to matter how strong she is!" Dave tried to keep the fear out of his voice, but he couldn't. He had to be strong for everyone, but his shoulders were only so broad. He wanted to believe he was superhuman, but the reality was that he was only human.

"I know, Dave," Hotch comforted.

Dave covered his eyes with his hand for a long moment before dragging it down to stop over his mouth. For a long minute he didn't speak. Gathering his composure, he looked at his best friend. "I need something."

Hotch looked at him with concealed compassion. "Anything."

"Em and I need a few days leave. I want to take her and Beth to Commack. I know I just took Beth, but I messed up…Em and I weren't talking after Beth got ill, and I said some things. Hateful things. I told her she wasn't welcome to go with us…" Dave bit his lip. He would be damned if he cried in front of Aaron Hotchner.

"Dave…"

"I wanted to hurt her for all the lies she told me. I wanted to take Beth away and make her feel what I felt for ten years. I nearly destroyed her because I wanted revenge. I could spend a lifetime trying to make it up to her, but it will never be enough. I have to take her and Beth to Commack to meet my family. Just in case…" Dave covered his face with his hands. Silently his body shook.

Sitting on the corner of his desk, Hotch watched. Sometimes silence was more comforting than words.


	27. Chapter 27

**__**

Sorry for the long wait, friends! Chapter 27 is up! And to be honest, at this point, the story could go in any direction! Let us know what you think. Thank you!

* * *

When The Wrong One Loves You Right

Biting her lip, Emily stared out of the window as the nerves began to bubble in the pit of her stomach. What if his family hated her? What if they rejected her after what had gone on with Beth?

"Em?" Dave questioned, pulling Emily's attention from the passing scenery. "Are you okay? You're not in pain are you?"

"What?" Emily blinked quickly. "No, I'm…I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Dave pushed, taking his eyes off the road quickly to give her a more intent look

Glancing into the back of the darkened SUV, where Beth was snuggled under a blanket sleeping contently, Emily sighed. "What if they hate me, Dave? What if they still blame me from keeping Beth from them?"

"Em, they love Beth. They all think you have done a wonderful job raising her. None of them blame you." Taking her hand, he pressed a kiss on it, before letting it rest in his lap. "My mom is absolutely besotted with Beth. She didn't think she would ever had grandchildren - from me at least. But because of you, she has Beth - a granddaughter no less. Trust me, she has never hid her dismay that all my sisters gave her grandsons. She's not living in the past. She is just happy to have Beth in her life now. And she cannot wait to meet you, Em. That's all I heard when I brought Beth alone."

Pausing, Dave turned off of the road they were on, and into the streets of Commack. "But if you think that it is going to be too much, then I will get us a room for tonight and then we'll drive back to D.C. tomorrow."

Smiling, Emily looked back at Beth again. "No. I have to do this. If we are going to be a family, then I have to meet yours."

Nodding Dave indicated he agreed and turned the car left. "We're almost there."

"Okay," Shifting in her seat, Emily shook Beth's knee. "Sweetie, wake up. We're almost here."

Beth rubbed her eyes and yawned. "How much longer?" she asked and looked out the window at the night sky.

"About twenty minutes," Dave answered. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Em?"

"I'm pretty sure your mother will have something ready for us," she replied.

"You know my mother pretty well." Dave grinned as he steered the car past the shops and buildings of his youth.

"I spent three years in Italy; I'm a little familiar with Italian customs." Emily looked out the window. "Why does this place seem so familiar?" she wondered aloud.

"I thought that you had never been here?"

"I haven't. It just feels familiar." Emily looked around. Snapping her fingers, she exclaimed, "This is John Gotti's neighbourhood."

Dave shifted uncomfortably. "It was," he corrected. "He lived a half mile up the street."

"Who's John Gotti?" Beth asked innocently.

"No one," Dave replied quickly.

"The reason your daddy became an FBI agent," Emily answered at the same time. "Instead of becoming a mobster."

"Tesoro, you should know that you can take the boy out of a Gotti neighbourhood but you'll never take the Gotti neighbourhood out of the boy."

"I know that. And that is what makes you the best interrogator in the FBI." Emily reached down and took his free hand in hers.

"I read in a book that mobsters were bad guys," Beth piped up. "Did you really almost become a bad guy, Daddy?"

Dave glanced in his rear view mirror at the little girl who worshipped the ground he walked on and weighed his words carefully. "Life is about choices and I almost made the wrong one, but…I didn't. I had people around me who made sure that I made something of myself. You remember that Beth; never be afraid to ask for help. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Looking at her parents, she smiled. She wasn't completely sure, but she would almost bet that they were in love. And maybe, if she kept wishing with all of her heart, one wish might come true…though she really did want the puppy. Turning her head, she watched the houses pass by until the one with the gate around the front lawn came closer. "Daddy! There's Nonna's house!" She bounced in her seat. "There's Nonna's house!"

Dave grinned. "Yes it is, Principessa." Guiding the car near the curb, he put the engine in park and turned to speak to his daughter, but she was already throwing open the door and running toward the house.

"Nonna!" Beth yelled out as she ran up the path. The screen door opened and a small woman stepped out on the porch. Without a word, she gathered the small girl in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Well, what a welcome you have for me," Sophia Rossi greeted her only granddaughter. "Didn't I just see you?"

"I know, but I missed you." Beth kissed her grandmother's soft perfumed cheek.

"I missed you too. David said you were on the road, but I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Uncle Hotch let Mommy and Daddy leave early." Beth pulled back and looked at the woman who was the mother of her father.

"Did you have a safe trip?" Sophia asked as she drank in the dark haired beauty.

Beth nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!" She cocked her head. "Nonna, who is John Gotti?"

Pasting a smile on her face, Sophia gave a matronly pat to Beth's head. "Beth, why don't you go inside and freshen up for dinner?"

"But…"

"I made lasagna and chicken parmigiana for dinner. So go get ready while I talk to your parents."

Taking the hint, Beth ran inside the house.

Standing on the porch, Sophia watched with a sharp eye as the couple approached her. David held the hand of the woman who was the mother of her only granddaughter. He hadn't thought of bringing her on the last visit, but now he held on to her almost protectively. Her son never kept secrets from her, but there was a big one there and she would find out what it was.

"Hello, David."

"Hello, Mama," Dave replied. "I want you to meet…"

"Emily Prentiss," Sophia finished. "The mother of my darling, precious granddaughter." Taking Emily into her arms, Sophia hugged her tightly. Pressing a kiss to Emily's cheek, she stepped back and looked at Dave. "And where is my greeting?"

Dave blushed. "Sorry." Kissing her quickly, he moved back to Emily. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her against him.

"It's so good to finally meet you," Emily spoke up.

"Beth told me all about you. She said that your parents are ambassadors and you speak Arabic?" Sophia's eyed the brunette.

"Yes. I grew up in Saudi Arabia."

Sophia nodded passively. "Ah."

"But I also spent three years in Italy."

A wide smile broke out on the older woman's face. "You know about Italy?"

"Rome, Venice, and Florence were where we spent most of our time."

Sophia patted Emily's arm. "I knew there was something about you that made my David fall in love with you." Looking at the couple, she gestured quickly toward the door. "Come on in. Dinner is ready. I already sent Beth in to freshen up." She opened the screen door.

"Mama," Dave protested. "we've had a long drive…"

Sophia leveled a gaze at him. "Have you eaten?"

"No," he admitted reluctantly.

"Then come on." Closing the front door, she put an arm around Emily. "David, take your items upstairs and then clean up. I need Emily's help in the kitchen." Guiding Emily through the living room to the kitchen, Sophia let her go to check on the stove.

"Nonna, everything smells so good!"

"Are you washed?" Sophia asked. Beth nodded. "Good. Go set the table." Handing the plates and silverware to the girl, she waited for her to leave. "Can I get you something to drink? Wine? Coffee?"

Emily bit her lip. Sophia Rossi had accepted her too readily into an embrace. The profiler in her tried to dissect the moment and try to find an underlying tone, but came up empty. Maybe it was her imagination, but with all that had transpired between her and Dave lately, there was no way he hadn't told his family about the circumstances of their break up and Beth's sudden existence as a Rossi. Everything appeared copasetic on the surface, but how long before it all exploded?

Swallowing hard, Emily forced a smile. "I'll have wine. Mrs. Rossi…"

Sophia poured the wine. "You call me Mama or Sophia, but not Mrs. Rossi, is that understood? You are family."

Sipping the wine, Emily tried to focus her thoughts. _You are family._ "I think we need to talk."

"We will do that later. Right now we eat. You are too thin. Does my son ever feed you?"

"I…"

Sophia patted Emily's arm. "We will talk later. Right now we enjoy the moment of being together." She turned to the stove.

Emily thinned her lips. The fireworks were waiting. Maybe it was for the best they ate first. Lifting her glass, she drank the tart liquid.


	28. Chapter 28

Setting her knife and fork down onto her dinner plate, Emily smiled at Dave's mother. "That was wonderful Mrs.…Sophia," Emily quickly corrected.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Sophia replied, lifting the plate from in front of Emily only to have her hands shooed away by Dave. "We'll be sure to feed you up before you return to D.C."

"Do you need to feed me up, Nonna?"

"No, you are perfect just the way you are," Sophia answered, smiling at Beth fondly. "And don't let anybody ever tell you anything different. And in this house, perfect little girls get ice cream after dinner. Put your coat and shoes on, and David can take you to get some while I get to know your Mother."

"Mama…" Dave started, casting a look over to where Emily was currently sitting. He could tell she was worn out from the day's activities. "It's been a long day…and we should be getting Beth to bed soon. It's almost her bedtime."

"I want ice cream, Daddy!" Beth longingly pleaded.

"One night won't hurt, David; she's on vacation," Sophia argued, looking at Dave, while he looked into Beth's big brown eyes.

"Take her, Dave," Emily smiled, "You mother is right. One night won't hurt and you won't be that long."

"Are you sure?" Dave asked warily. Watching Emily nod, he grabbed his wallet, credentials and coat before gently kissing Emily's head. "We'll be back shortly; make sure you rest. Come on, Beth."

Watching Beth skip out after Dave, Sophia smiled. "She is a remarkable little girl. She is a credit to you."

"She's amazing." Emily smiled. "I…Sophia…about…Beth…"

"Emily, I know," Sophia replied in a neutral tone.

"What?" she stuttered, her heart beating fast.

"I know everything. When Davy brought Beth here the first time, I could tell something was off – a mother just knows these things." She held Emily's gaze until the brunette looked down and bit her lip. "I could feel his hurt."

"I…I never meant to hurt him," Emily whispered, looking down at the table. "I never meant to hurt anyone. When I found out that I was pregnant with Beth, I was young. I know that isn't an excuse…but I thought I was doing the right thing. I did truly think what I was doing was for the best." Taking a deep breath, Emily looked up. "But I know now that it wasn't. I should never have kept Beth from you…from Dave. But…"

"But?" Sophia pushed.

"I didn't want him to be with her…with us, just because he felt like he had to. I know that I will never be able to make up for the years that you all missed with Beth, but I just hope you all know it was never my intention to hurt any of you. I thought was protecting my baby." Biting her lip again, Emily fought the tears that were forming behind her eyes. "We had a misunderstanding and I was too proud to contact him after he hurt me. I wanted him to suffer."

"So you denied him and his family his flesh and blood because of a _misunderstanding_?_"_

Emily closed her eyes and nodded. "That was unforgivable of me. Everyday I see them together and I realize that of all the decisions I made in my life, that was the worst one. And there is nothing I can do to rectify it. I can't go back and relive those nine years. And I can't go back and do the right thing. All I can do is say I am so, so sorry. I guess I'm finally getting what I deserve."

"What do you mean, Emily?"

"I…I found a lump…I don't know yet if it's…cancer." Closing her eyes, Emily tried to will strength. "Dave said he is here…every step of the way, but I can't help but think, he's just waiting. Waiting for me to be weak or…gone, so he can swoop in and take her…and she's my baby. _My life. _He threatened before to take my baby. I just wanted to give her a stable life. The Dave I knew ten years ago didn't want children…but…I…I can't lose her. He promises that he wants all of us…to be a family, but what if it's not true?" Sobbing, Emily didn't even try to stop the tears from falling this time. "All I have done, I only ever did for her."

For a long moment there was only a deafening silence in the room. Emily had had her say, and now Sophia was to have hers. The shock of hearing she had a granddaughter she had never known about had thrown her, but she embraced the news with open arms. God knew she had every right to tear into the woman who had shattered her only son and denied her family their flesh and blood. How ironic had it been that the morning Mass had been about forgiveness? Yes, she had no right to judge, but she did have the right to give Emily Prentiss a piece of her mind.

"Emily, my son has a habit of letting his heart rule his head -hence his three marriages _and _divorces. But I know that he is a very loyal and honest man. After everything that has happened, I wouldn't be surprised if he has tried to take her, but not now. Not if he has promised. My son doesn't break promises. Especially not where that little girl is concerned."

"I'm scared."

"And you should be. You lied to him and you broke his heart. You have every reason to live in fear after you took his daughter. My son loved you more than any other woman who has passed through his life. And even after all you put him through, he still loves you."

Emily tried to find something to say, but couldn't.

"When he told me about Beth and how you were going to run away to France to keep your ex-husband from claiming her, I asked him what he was going to do, and then I stood behind him when he decided to sue you for custody. But there was a little part of him that wondered if he was doing the right thing. He went to the priest looking for answers. I only had one for him: Beth is a Rossi and she belongs to us! So, you can imagine my surprise when he told me that he dropped the custody suit."

Emily blinked in surprise. "He what?"

"He dropped the suit. Against my pleas and threats, he decided that no matter what happens, Beth deserves her mother."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did he do this?" Emily had to know. She loved Dave, but she couldn't live with his pity and if he did this after her biopsy, she could never live with him.

"You think he did it as a show of pity?" Sophia asked with a bite in her tone. "If you think that, then you are a bigger fool than I imagined and maybe you don't deserve my son." She let her words sink in. "If you need to know, he did it a week or so after he and Beth came out the first time. He couldn't bear putting that little girl through hell because you refused to do what was best for everyone involved."

"I…"

"Do you know what your problem is, Emily? You're afraid. You are good at your job - from what my son says, you are an excellent FBI agent - but you live in the past. I don't know why you are afraid to take what my son is offering. There isn't a woman alive who wouldn't want my Davy, but he doesn't want them because he loves you! You are his true love. And for the life of me, I don't know why you can't see that…unless you are stupid. But if you let my son walk out of your life for the second time, you deserve every bit of hell."

There was nothing Emily could say to refute the woman. Her life and fears had been laid out on the table and it was now or never to own up to them.

"David tells me that you are a Catholic," Sophia commented softly. Emily nodded. "So, you believe in God and forgiveness." Emily nodded again. "You had to take a leap of faith to believe in God; why can't you take it for love?" Sophia stood up. "I will be honest with you: I don't like you. My faith refrains me from hating you. I tolerate you for the sake of my son and granddaughter, but that is where it ends. We aren't friends, and it's possible that we will never be friends. But if you want something more from me, you are going to have to work for it. I owe you nothing. And after what you did, I owe you even less. You hurt my son, and in my book, that is the most unforgivable of sins. You might be penitent, but redemption is going to take time."

Sophia picked up the dishes. Heading toward the kitchen, she stopped at the door and turned around.

"You got lucky the second time around. There is no third time is the charm. And if you dare to hurt my son again…well…let me just say that contrary to popular belief, the death of John Gotti did _not_ put an end to the Gambino Family." Pushing open the door, she stepped inside.

For a few seconds, the sound of the door swinging was the only thing that filled Emily's ears. Drawing in a shaky breath, she tried to stem the flow of tears…unsuccessfully. Drawing in a few shaky breaths, she struggled to stand up on weak legs.

Wiping more tears, she blindly reached for the remaining dishes on the table. Stacking them, she walked toward the kitchen. At the door, she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and stepped inside.


	29. Chapter 29

Standing in the door way of the bedroom, Dave smiled as he watched Emily doze. Kicking off his shoes, he moved across the room before crawling on the bed next to Emily, and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you awake?"

"Mmmm hmm," Emily whispered, turning in his arms. "Where is Beth?"

"She's getting ready for bed." Running his fingers through Emily's hair, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. When she didn't return it, Dave pulled back to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Pushing herself up, Emily winced as she put pressure on her earlier incision wound. "I'm going to go and check on Beth."

"Beth is fine. Tell me what has happened Emily." Dave pushed, holding Emily in the bed.

"It's…nothing," she sighed.

"Emily…"

"Why didn't you tell me that you had dropped the petition for custody of Beth?" Emily asked, her voice filled with hurt. "I thought we had got past keeping secrets. I thought we were working on building trust."

Dave felt himself become defensive. "I see you talked to my mother."

Emily swallowed hard. "I wouldn't necessarily put it that way". Raising her head, she looked him deep in the eyes. "She didn't say anything I didn't already know. If anything, she helped me come to some hard choices that I've been avoiding. But why didn't you tell me that you dropped the petition?"

"Because I did it the Monday we got back from being rescued. I kept putting it off until that day you went with JJ to the doctor's. I was going to tell you when you came home that evening, but you showed up with the papers to have me sign Beth's birth certificate and then to top it off, you told me that you found a lump in your breast. That was not the time nor the place to say that I wasn't going to go after Beth."

"I had the right to know."

"Yes, you did. But would you have believed me that I hadn't done it out of pity?" he asked with a twinge of anger.

"I don't know anymore. And after what your mother told me…I don't know."

"What did she say?"

"In a nutshell?" Emily stood up and began pacing. "She wanted to know why I keep doubting you and why I can't take that leap of faith for love."

"It's true."

"You're siding with her!"

"No, Em, I'm siding with the truth. You _do_ doubt me…all the time! I have never lied to you. I have done everything I can think of to make you understand that I love you. I backed off when you told me to, and I let it go when you refused to discuss it."

"You threatened to take my daughter!" Emily accused.

"_Our_ daughter," he corrected. "And yes I did; you took her from me. You stole nine years of her life with me and my family…nine years that can never be replaced. I was hurt and confused, and I was angry. Especially when you told me you were going to France when Chris threatened you."

"You demanded that I marry you! You thought that was going to solve all of my problems!"

"It would have!"

"Marriage never solves anything! I know that, and you should know better than anyone."

"Hell, Em, what did you want me to do? I had just found you after ten years, only to discover that I had a daughter and you were arranging for the movers to come the next day. What was I supposed to do, say 'Fair winds and following seas! See you when they have visitors' day at the penitentiary'? Marriage was the first thing that came to mind."

"It scared me. Chris did the same thing. He thought it would cure everything; that the moment we said our vows, everything would be perfect. It wasn't."

"He was the wrong for you. Just like Meredith was wrong for me. But I'm not going to argue about this anymore because frankly, I'm through living in the past. I want to live in the now. Right now is what we are. Right now is in the room next to us," he remarked fiercely.

Neither spoke for a while.

"You don't want secrets between us? Okay, I go first," Dave commented. "My mother told me what she said to you." He paused. "And I agree with her." He waited for a response that didn't come. "It's time to make up your mind about us."

"I need more time…"

"No! There is no more time, Em; it's now or never! I'm tired of waiting."

"I'm not ready."

"Dammit Emily! When will you be ready?" he shouted at her.

"I don't know!" she shouted back.

"Want to know what your problem is? You're afraid. And that fear has you running scared."

"I'm not afraid," she denied, shaking her head.

"The hell you're not! You may not show fear out in the field, but in your real life, you run the moment any one gets too close or starts to push you for an answer or a commitment! You ran from me, Chris…and now you're running from Beth."

"How dare you! I've never run from my daughter!"

"_Our daughter_!" he hissed. "_Our daughter!_ And yes you are. You have a chance to get her everything she's ever wanted but you won't. What are you afraid of? Me? Or…"

"Or what?" she asked warily.

"I think you're afraid of love." He waited for a response, but she remained silent. "I'm done being at your beck and call. I'm through walking on egg shells for you. I'm finished being your yo-yo. I'm going to say this once and let it lie." He took a deep breath before beginning. "I love you. I have loved you from the moment I met you. And yes, I've screwed up and made mistakes…horrible mistakes that changed our lives. I've admitted that I'm sorry. I've done everything I can to make it up to you."

"What are you saying?"

"That you've never said you're sorry. I've heard the excuses and the apologies, but never that you are sorry."

"I've said I'm sorry to you," she countered.

"Have you said it to Beth?" he countered back. She looked down. "You need to tell her, but first you need to tell me why the hell you are walking this goddamn fence. And I want the truth!"

"I'm afraid of love. There it is. Every single time I get near something real and good, it crumbles. I think the only reason I've had a doable relationship with my mother is because there is no real love there."

"I'm sure your mother loves you."

Emily puffed her breath. "My mother feels obligation and has a sense of duty, but she doesn't love. I vowed to never be like her, and…I am. Your mother told me I couldn't take that leap for love, and she's right. But I do. I want to, so badly, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'm going to screw up and you'll be gone."

"I haven't left yet."

"But you will!" she shouted through her tears.

"So, you'll push me away because someday I might leave you?" he asked her, baffled by her response.

"Yes."

"Talk about a self-fulfilling prophecy! I've had a _dozen_ reasons to leave since I came back into your life, and I'm still here."

"Because of Beth!"

"I seeked you out three times before I even knew who she was. But I like that she's another tie that binds us together."

"You feel tied down to me?"

"No. But Beth helps me sort through the bullshit you keep shovelling in my path. Let it go. Right now. I'm not your mother, and I'm not Chris!

"I know that!"

"Let me tell you something you may not know: I love you despite all the walls you put in front of me, but it's time for you to grow the fuck up and stop living in the past! Because I swear if I walk out that door, this time, I'm gone for good."

His heavy breathing was the only sound in the room.

"I'm scared," Emily replied.

"You said that already. Now buck up. I'll be there for you to lean on, but get off the fucking fence. Make a decision right here. Right now. If you want me gone, say the word. If you want me to stay, prove it." He watched her expression. As she went to respond, he held up his hand. "Think real hard before you speak. The answers are simple: Stay or go. I don't want to hear anything else."

Licking her lips, Emily swallowed hard. "Stay," she whispered.

"What?"

"Stay," she repeated louder.

"Was that so hard?"

She gave a tentative shake of her head. "Okay. Where do we go from here?"

"Where do you want to go?"

Emily buried her face in her hands. "All of this is happening too fast."

Dave pulled her hands down and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know. Just promise you won't run."

She looked up to the ceiling and blinked back tears. "I won't run."

"So, what's wrong? Tell me so we can hash it out now and bury it in the past where it belongs."

"I just keep thinking about that night when I came back from Chicago and you waited at the restaurant." She wiped a hand across her cheek. "You know that my plane was late, but they also lost my luggage. I was supposed to fill out the claims forms, but I wanted to see you."

"Em, you don't have to explain…"

"I do. You deserve the truth. I was hoping to change into clean clothes before I saw you, but I didn't have any. And I got stuck in the parking garage behind a guy whose car broke down. I broke the speed limit to get to the restaurant. But when I got there, you were gone. I looked for your car, but I figured you went back to your place." She tried not to cry. "My phone was dead, so I couldn't call. I figured you went home. In my hurry to get there, I almost got into an accident."

Dave felt his heart race. "Where?"

"Outside the restaurant. I was pulling out, not paying attention when this vehicle honked at me. I don't know what scared me more - that I was preoccupied with getting to you or that I almost hit a car. So, in my anger, I flipped off the driver."

Dave pulled back. Emily reached out and touched his arm.

"Dave, what's wrong?"

"That was me."

"What?" She blinked.

"The driver who honked at you. I had circled around the restaurant looking for you when a car pulled out and almost hit me. All I could see was the driver giving me the bird. I was so pissed that I drove around for a while before I went home."

"I went over to your place and knocked on your door for five minutes. I thought maybe you weren't alone."

"You stopped by my place, too?" he asked slowly, as the pieces started to fall into place. She nodded. "Were you wearing perfume that night? A light musky scent?"

"Wind Song. I bought it at the last minute at the airport gift shop because I was running late."

Dave groaned. "I'm going to say something that is going to shock you. This fiasco is half my fault. I wanted to punish you for lying to me. By the time I came around, you were gone." Pausing, Dave took Emily's hand into his. "I need to ask you something and I want the truth: did you know you were pregnant before you left?"

"No. I found out when I had to take my FBI physical. I was already nine weeks along."

"Did you marry Chris to get even with me?"

"No. We had been lovers for a little while in college but moved on. I had just finished up my interview with the bureau chief and I thought about calling you when I ran into him. One thing led to another and before I knew it, we were married. He was good to me and Beth at the beginning and I wouldn't trade it for anything. But I never stopped loving you."

Dave pulled her close. "We really fucked up royally didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"I've been an asshole toward you. I'm not saying that I am totally wrong with the way I've been treating you, but I think we are finding that happy medium."

"Anything has to be better than where we were," she muttered through her tears. Pulling back, she looked at him. "I'm going to need to say 'I'm sorry' to not only Beth, but your mother, too."

"I'll be there with you," Dave offered.

"No, I can do this," she insisted. "I have to. I made my bed, and I can lie in it."

"Are you sure?"

"Like you said, Dave, baby steps." Hugging her close, he kissed her deeply. "There is one more thing. That night when I went to the restaurant, the reason I was rushing was because I wanted to tell you that I had decided to accept your proposal to move in together." She gave him a small smile. "Is it too late to say 'yes'?"

"I love you, Tesoro."

"I love you." She kissed him hard.

"Now come to bed." He took her hand in his and drew her toward the bed.

"Dave, Beth is right next door and your mother is across the hall!" she whispered as he began undressing her.

"If you think you can't keep it quiet…" He nuzzled her neck.

"Is that a challenge?" Her hands worked to undo his jeans.

Instead of answering, he shrugged out of his clothes, pushed her to the bed, and covered her body with his.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

"Never." Then he made them one.


	30. Chapter 30

"Beth?" Sophia questioned, moving down the hallway to where the little girl sat in the guest bedroom doorway. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again," Beth whispered, tears were in her eyes. "I heard them talking about me."

"Nonsense." Running her fingers through Beth's dark hair, she held out her hand to help the child up. "They are just having a discussion. Either way, it sounds like they have stopped now. Time for bed."

"I don't like it when they fight." Crawling into the bed, Beth bit her lip as she faced her grandmother. "Mommy and Chris used to keep fighting, then he stopped being my daddy. If Mommy and Daddy keep fighting will Daddy stop being my daddy too?"

"Never. You daddy will always be your daddy no matter where you are, but you don't have to worry, sweet girl. You aren't going anywhere." Kissing Beth's forehead, she smiled. "Now, sleep, little one, you have a busy day tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the kitchen early the next morning, Dave ran his hand down his face as he tried to rid his body of the remaining fog of sleep. He wasn't sure what time he and Emily finally went to sleep, but it couldn't have been much before three. Flicking the switch on the coffee machine, he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his mother pull out a seat at the table. "Mom?"

"Sit, Davy, we need to talk." Her tone left no room for argument.

"What about?" Dave asked warily, taking a seat across from her.

"Emily."

"Mom…"

"She isn't good for you, Davy. All the hurt she has put you through. All she has put that little girl through. She kept her away from her family!" Sliding an envelope across the table, Sophia levelled her son with a serious look.

"What is that?" Dave asked.

Her eyes, so much like her son's, met and held his. "I think you know."

"Mom…" he warned.

"And I think you dropped the custody suit much too early. Beth deserves to be happy, in a stable environment. An environment we can give her."

"Mom, I know that you think you know what is best, but this time…this time you are wrong." Pushing the envelope back towards her, he took a deep breath. "I love, Emily. I have loved Emily since the day I've met her."

"She kept your daughter away from you!" Sophia hissed.

"She made a mistake. We have both made them, but we want to work through them. Maybe if I hadn't been so stubborn ten years ago we wouldn't be in this situation now. We want to be a family. And…honestly, if you don't like that, then it is your problem. Emily and I are going to make this work. And we are going to be happy."

"Davy," Sophia pleaded. "Don't go down this road again. It will only end in misery for everyone. You deserve better." Her hand covered his.

"I know you want me to be happy, and I am. Emily and I will work this out."

"Let me call the priest; maybe he can talk some sense into you."

Dave stood up. "A priest might be a good idea since I will need to start making arrangements for a Christmas wedding." He left his mother sitting at the table, her mouth open.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" Beth questioned, walking down the stairs. "Are you okay?"

Turning from where she stood outside the kitchen door, Emily wiped her eyes as she gathered Beth into her arms. "I'm okay, baby. Come here, I want to talk to you." Walking back into the living room, she sat on the couch. Settling Beth on her lap, Emily ran her fingers through Beth's bed mussed hair. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Of course," Beth smiled, cuddling into her mother.

"There is no 'of course' about it, Bethy. Things have been crazy the last few months. I made you leave Chicago and your friends. And I never stopped to ask you what you wanted."

"If we still lived in Chicago, I wouldn't have met Daddy," Beth replied logically. Chicago had been her home, but she had a daddy. That was better than anything she could have wished for.

"I know, but, that was wrong of me too. You should have known your daddy your whole life."

"But I did, Mommy," Beth argued. "You told me all about him. You told me he still loved me."

"I am sorry."

"That's okay, Mommy. We all make mistakes. I still love you."

Wrapping her arms tight around Beth, Emily kissed her head repeatedly. "You are an amazing, smart, beautiful little girl, and I love you so much. I promise things are going to change from now on."

"You and Daddy aren't going to fight anymore?"

"Well, I can't promise we will never fight again…sometimes people just do, but I can promise that Daddy and I are going to do our best not to fight. And, well, if it's okay with you, Daddy wants us to move in with him."

"For real?" Beth gasped, her eyes wide.

"For real." Emily smiled.

"Mommy?" Biting her lip, Beth looked up at her mother. "Does this mean I can have a puppy now?"

Laughing, Emily ran her finger down Beth's nose. "Nice try, kiddo."

"Does that mean yes?"

Emily hugged the little girl tighter. "It means you need to work on your negotiation skills."

Hearing the kitchen door open, Emily and Beth looked up. "What's going on here?" Dave asked. He had come downstairs alone and now he was surrounded by women everywhere he went.

"Nothing." Lifting Beth up, Emily set her feet on the floor. "We were just talking."

"Well, if you two are done, I was thinking we could go out for breakfast, and then, just because you did so well at school this year, maybe there could be a special visit to the American Girl store." Leaning in close to Beth's ear, Dave whispered, "Where you can get, whatever you want."

Sucking in a breath, Beth stared at him. "Really? Really really?"

He nodded. "Really really. So go and get washed and dressed."

Watching as Beth ran off, Emily smiled. "You don't have to do that, Dave. You don't have to buy her things to make up for my failures."

"I know, but I want to. I want her to have a day to remember."

Cupping his cheek, Emily kissed him gently. "You're a good dad, you know that right?"

"I'm trying."

"You are doing better than trying." Emily smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm ready!" Beth yelled, running down the stairs.

Looking at Emily, he smiled. "Let's go."

Emily paused. "I think you should ask your mother to come along."

"Are you sure?"

"Why not? She is family." Emily kissed him lightly. "Go ask her while I take Beth to the car. Beth," she called out. "Make sure you put on your hat and mittens because it's very cold outside."

Dave stepped back into the kitchen. "Mom, we are going to breakfast; would you like to come?"

Sophia paused at her chore, but she didn't look at him. "Thank you, but I have things to do around here. Plus, I have to go to Mass."

"Mom…"

She waved him away. "You go with Beth and have fun. Is there anything you want for dinner?"

Dave shook his head. Her not mentioning Emily was not lost on him. "We aren't particular."

"May I ask your sisters over? I know they will want to see Beth again." She ran the cloth under the hot tap.

"That would be nice." Dave paused. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"You go; have fun with _your_ daughter." Dismissing him, she went back to the chore at hand. Sighing, Dave turned and left the room.


	31. Chapter 31

A car door slammed outside in the driveway. Looking out the bay window, Sophia blanched. Turning back to the phone in her hand, she listened carefully.

"I will see you when you get here. No, I haven't told them; they are out. I think they may have just gotten back; I will let you go," she told the person on the other side. Hitting end, she turned when the front door opened.

"Nonna!" Beth cried out happily and ran inside. In her arms was a beautifully dressed doll. "Look what Daddy bought me! Isn't she beautiful?" She handed the doll over.

"She is very beautiful," Sophia replied in a hollow tone. "She looks just like you."

"That is why Daddy got her for me. I want to name her Bella."

"That's a very nice name for such a lovely doll." Handing the doll back, she touched Beth's hair. "Where are your parents?"

"Out in the car. They should be in soon." Beth looked at her grandmother closely. "Are you okay?"

Sophia smiled. "I'm fine. Have you eaten?"

Beth nodded. "Yes. Daddy took us to a delicatessen near where we got Bella."

At that moment, Dave and Emily walked in the house. Closing the door, Dave set the bags on the floor.

"Beth, did you show Nonna your doll?" Dave asked as he took Emily's coat and hung it up on the hook near the door.

"Yes. She said that it looks just like me!" She hugged the doll closer.

"Davy…" Sophia began.

Dave motioned to the bags in the foyer. "We got our Christmas shopping done. I hope Isabella and Connie like what we got them." He took his coat off and hung it up.

"David," Sophia's tone was sharp. All eyes turned to her. "I want you to take Beth to the kitchen; I need to talk to Emily."

"Mom…" His arm went protectively around Emily's shoulders and drew her tight.

"David, take Beth to the kitchen and get her some ice cream." Her words left no room for argument. Their eyes met for a second, then Dave nodded. Taking his daughter's hand, he led her to the back of the house, her questions remained unanswered.

Waiting for the door to close, Sophia turned to the woman she despised, and wished it had been someone else who had heard the phone ringing. But what was done was done and there was nothing to do but to move forward.

"Emily, come, sit down." She motioned to the couch. Emily looked at the couch then at the older woman. What was that in Sophia's hand?

"What are you doing with my phone?" Emily asked stupidly.

"Emily…please sit." Sophia's tone was softer and gentler than what Emily had heard in the two days she had been in Commack.

Taking a seat, Emily tried to profile the moment. Something bad had happened, and she would bet that somehow she was responsible. "Mrs. Rossi…" she began.

Sophia interrupted. "Emily, your phone rang and I answered it. I'm afraid that I have some bad news."

Emily felt her blood run cold. Suddenly her body began to shake. "What? Who called?"

"The U.N." Sophia took a deep breath. "It's your mother. She had a massive heart attack."

Emily's mouth opened but no sound came out. "Wha…what?" she stammered in shock. "When?"

"A couple of hours ago. She was at the U.N. for a meeting when it happened."

"She was in New York?" Emily tried to gather her thoughts as the tears fell from her eyes. Nothing made sense, but she tried to understand the moment. "I…" Her breathing came faster. "Dave?"

"Emily…" Sophia covered Emily's hands with hers.

"How is she? Is she still alive?" Emily pleaded.

Sophia shook her head. "I don't know. They called and left a number for you to contact them."

Emily tried to be strong, but she felt her defenses crumble. Covering her face, she gave into sobs. "I want my mother."

Hesitating for a split second, Sophia put an arm around the sobbing woman's shoulders and drew her close. Gently, she patted her back. "It's okay, Emily," she soothed in Italian. "It's going to be okay."

"Mom?" Dave's voice cut through Emily's sobs. "What's wrong?"

"David. Where is Beth?"

"In the kitchen." He rushed over to Emily. "Tesoro, what is wrong? Talk to me. Did the doctor call?" he asked. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around him. "Mom, what happened?"

"Her mother had a massive heart attack."

Dave stroked Emily's back. "Where is she?"

"I think they said they took her to St. Francis," Sophia replied. "I think we should go."

"I'll take Emily; you stay here with Beth." Dave went to retrieve their coats.

"Emily is going to need all the support she can get. I'm coming too."

"Mom…" Dave helped Emily with her coat.

"David, don't argue with me. Your sisters are coming over in a few minutes. They can watch Beth." She watched her son comfort the woman she had vowed to hate. "Take Emily to the car. I need to talk to Beth. Go," she ordered.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw the little girl, who she loved more than anything, sitting at the table.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Beth asked, worry was in her features. "I heard her crying."

"Your grandmother is sick and was taken to the hospital," Sophia replied carefully.

Beth stood up as tears filled her eyes. "Is she okay?"

Sophia shook her head. "I don't know. Your daddy and I are going with your mother to visit her."

"May I go?"

"A hospital is no place for little girls."

"Please? I'll be good. I won't make any noise," Beth pleaded.

Sophia touched Beth's hair lovingly. "I'm sorry. But the area they have your grandmother in doesn't allow little girls."

Tears spilled from Beth's dark brown eyes. "Please let me go with you. Please."

Sophia cupped the little girl's cheek. "I can't. Your aunts will be here to watch you until we get back. I want you to be a good little girl. Is that understood?"

Beth sniffed, nodded her head. "Yes, Nonna."

"Give me a hug." Wrapping the child in her arms, Sophia felt the love fill her heart. "I love you," she whispered in Italian.

"I love you too," Beth whispered back.

The kitchen door opened and a beautiful woman resembling Sophia stepped in. "Momma? Beth?"

"Connie, I am so glad you are here. We are going to leave for St. Francis. I will call you when we get any news. Call the rest of the family and tell them that dinner is cancelled tonight."

"You are going with Dave?" Connie asked, her eyes darted from her mother to her niece.

"Yes."

"Nonna? Tell Grandma that I love her. And take care of Mommy," Beth said softly.

"I will." Sophia gave Beth and Connie a kiss good-bye, then she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What's taking so long?" Emily asked as she wiped her red, swollen nose with the drenched Kleenex.

"It's only been two hours since we got here," Dave comforted, his arm around her shoulders. "The doctors want to make sure that they know what is happening before they tell us."

"It's just taking forever."

"We have to be patient." Dave's hand covered hers. "Once we get something I will call Hotch and let him know that we might need a little more time."

Emily nodded. "Have you called Beth? How is she?"

"She is fine. My sisters are taking care of her until we get back."

Emily looked around at the cold, sparsely decorated waiting room. They had arrived in record time only to be told to take a seat. Now they waited, uncomfortably, for any news. She tried not to think about the last time she had talked to the Ambassador…the words she could never take back. The apology that she may never have the chance to say. Closing her eyes, she tried not to think about losing another second chance.

"I'm looking for the family of Elizabeth Prentiss," a doctor spoke to the nearly empty room.

Emily stood up. "I'm her daughter. How is the Ambass…my mother," she corrected, her voice calm.

"I'm afraid that the news is not good. Your mother had a massive heart attack that destroyed her left valve," the doctor replied.

"What about surgery? Is that an option?"

"At the moment, we are doing everything we can to stabilize her, but her condition is very critical. The next twenty-four hours will decide everything."

Steeling her shoulders, Emily tried to rely on her patrician upbringing. It was one thing to break down in front of Dave's mother, but quite another to let a complete stranger see her weak. "Can I…May I see her?"

"Right now, she's in the CCU and I cannot allow any visitors. Maybe in a couple of more hours if her condition doesn't worsen…I may be able to let you in to see her."

"Thank you," Emily replied.

"I will keep you posted." Turning around, the doctor left.

Biting her lip, Emily felt a fresh wave of emotion grip her. Dave held her close. "Emily…"

"Davy, do me a favour?" Sophia requested. "Go get us some coffee. I will stay here with Emily." Dave hesitated. "I take my coffee with cream and sugar," she added. "Don't hurry back."

Realizing he had been dismissed, Dave left the room and the two women alone. Out of sight, he quickly crossed himself.

Sophia watched Emily closely. "Emily, I want you to come with me; there is somewhere we need to go so we can talk."

"I want to stay here in case the doctor comes back," she argued.

"The doctor won't be back for a while. Right now, I think there is somewhere you need to go. Come. It might do you some good." Taking Emily's hand in hers, the older woman led her out of the waiting room.


	32. Chapter 32

**When The Wrong One Loves You Right**

"Sophia?" Emily questioned warily as she followed her pseudo mother in law. "Where are we going?"

"You need guidance, Emily, and peace." Nodding her head towards the doors of the hospital chapel, the elder woman motioned for her to go through.

"I…I don't think this is the best place for me right now."

"Do you not believe in God?"

Biting her lip, Emily took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what I believe anymore."

"That's okay," Sophia answered softly. Softer than she had spoken to Emily since they met. "Sometimes you just need a place to sit. To think. To talk. And that is what this is here for."

"I'd rather just go back to my mother…"

"You need some time away. The doctor won't be back for some time, and if there is any news, David will come and find us." Taking Emily's hand, she led her through the heavy doors. "Sit."

"I…" Looking over her shoulder, Emily sighed. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why?"

"Something bad always happens when I'm near a church."

"Emily…"

"It does. And I'm not just having a pit party. I know you and your family believe…and I would never say that was right or wrong, but I don't think I can."

"Your problem is that you search too hard for answers that are already within you. You go looking for trouble because you don't think you're worthy of good things. I understand, but the time has come to stop running away."

"God hates me because once…" Emily licked her lips and looked away. "I did something…very wrong. I broke a vow."

"Unless you turned your back on God, I don't think He hates you as much as you believe."

Emily wiped a stray tear. "Yes, He could."

"What was this vow that was so sacred that God would turn His back on you in your time of need," Sophia asked gently. Emily shook her head. "Did you kill someone?"

Emily closed her eyes as a fresh wave of pain washed over her. "Yes."

Sophia thinned her lips. "I see."

For a long time neither woman spoke as the soft organ music drifted around them.

"Did you ever confess?" Sophia asked. Emily kept her eyes fixed on the Crucifix. "Did you ever tell David?"

"I can't."

"I'm not surprised. You like to run away from things. You do your best to make things go your way, and then when it appears to fall apart, you turn around and try to find something new to replace it. But that too will fall apart because you don't appreciate it. I don't want you with my son. If I had it my way, he would take his daughter and run far away so you can never hurt either one of them again," Sophia stated without apology. "But unfortunately, Beth loves you beyond all imagination and David…" She sighed heavily. "This is the most sane I've seen my son in fifteen years. And he's made it clear that he won't let you go."

Emily sniffed back tears.

"I saw how you reacted to the news of your mother's illness, and I realized that you are not as bad as I assumed. You do care and you do feel love. You just don't know how to show it. That is going to have to change before it's too late to try and get it back."

Emily licked her lips and tried to find the words. Her heart was breaking so badly, and the guilt was killing her, and yet… Could she let it go?

"When I was fifteen…" She swallowed hard to quell the nausea. "When my mother was stationed in Rome…I did something stupid. I got pregnant. I didn't know what to do because my parents were never around and I didn't have any real friends."

Sophia kept her eyes on the woman who had managed to enchant her son while dragging him through hell.

"What about the priest?"

"He said that I would be committing murder in the eyes of God. I was a kid. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. I prayed and asked for an answer, but none came. No matter how much I prayed. It was my fault. It was my sin…" Emily's tears ran hot and fast.

"What happened?" Sophia's tone was non-committal.

"I told the father that…that I was…pregnant. He called me a liar and a slut and said there was no way it could be his. I tried to call my parents, but they were at a meeting in Switzerland. Matthew made an appointment for me…." Emily buried her face in her hands. "I killed my baby."

Sophia couldn't find words to condemn nor to comfort. Emily had broken the rule of all life being sacred. She had thrown God's gift back at Him. She deserved hell. She had made her bed and could lie in it.

But Jesus had said to turn the other cheek. Who was she to judge? But Emily had used this to push everyone away and never love anything or anyone.

"I don't approve of what you did, Emily, but that is between you and God. Has He forgiven you? The appropriate question should be: have you forgiven yourself? I don't think you 've paid for your sin in full. God blessed you with a beautiful, intelligent daughter. That was his way of saying that He forgave you. But you haven't recognized that."

"I may have cancer," Emily breathed.

"You think that's your punishment for what you did?" Emily nodded. "Maybe it's a test."

Emily looked at the older woman in disbelief. "A test?"

"He does do it occasionally to see if we are still paying attention and not relying on ourselves too much. He needs to know if you are for real or going through the motions. Everything until this moment has rolled off your back in one way or another. He won't be ignored. He will get you to listen. Just don't let it be too late to say what needs to be said." Hesitantly, she reached for Emily's hand and held it tight.

Emily closed her eyes. Every word Sophia said was true and it was starting to overwhelm her. She wanted to run, but there was no where to go.

Softly the door opened in the distance.

"Emily?" Dave's voice broke through her reverie. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to come with me."

"David. What's wrong?" Sophia asked.

"I've been asked to bring Emily to the CCU." His took Emily's hand and pulled her up. "It's your mother."

"Is she…?"

Dave shook his head. "It's not good. We need to hurry."

With his hand at the small of her back, Dave guided Emily out of the chapel. Sophia followed behind, her hands clutched her Rosary.


	33. Chapter 33

"Dave?" Emily whispered, gripping his hand tightly. "What's going on?"

"The doctor needs to speak to you, sweetheart." Dave answered softly, running his hand up and down her arm. "It's not looking good."

"What?" Emily stuttered. "What are you saying?" Her eyes searched his for the truth he wasn't saying.

"Miss Prentiss…" The doctor started forward, approaching her and Dave. "Why don't we take a seat." Leading Emily to the small seating area, the doctor sat down next to her. "As I told you earlier, the heart attack destroyed your mother left atrioventricular valve. While we have managed to stabilize her for the time being, before we will be able to operate to repair the damage, she needs to regain her strength, but, the longer we wait, there is the chance of more damage."

"Are you…are you saying she is going to die?" Emily tried to keep her voice calm.

The doctor's face remained expressionless. "I'm saying that you should prepare yourself for the worst, but hope for the best."

"I want to see her," Emily demanded, no room for argument in her voice. "I _need_ to see her."

Nodding his head, the doctor stood. "I can take you back to see her now, but I'm afraid I will have to limit it to just you. And your mother is still in and out of consciousness so there are no promises she will be awake when you see her. We also have her on some pretty strong painkillers."

"That's okay, I just need to see her."

Standing on shaky legs, Emily followed the doctor through the sterile corridor to the ICU. "I have to warn you, your mother is hooked up to monitors and machines. But none of that is going to determine the outcome. I also have to caution you against saying or doing anything that might upset her."

"Okay…" Emily whispered, as she walked towards her mother's hospital bed, the tears burning her eyes. "Mom?" She looked at the doctor. "Can she hear me?"

"While I can't say for certain, I am confident that she can. During her times of consciousness, she has been asking for you." He bestowed a small smile then turned to leave.

Taking a seat next to the bed, Emily lifted her mother's hand into hers. "Mom? It's Emily. Can you hear me?" Watching as her mother's eyes fluttered open, Emily lent forward. "Mom?"

"Em…Emily?" Elizabeth whispered softly and blink to clear her vision.

"It's me. Don't try and talk. You need to rest."

"Emily…" Elizabeth rasped, clutching Emily's hand. "What are…you doing…here?"

"We were at Dave's parents in Commack. We came straight away when the embassy called. If you wanted to get together, all you had to do was call; you didn't have to go through such drastic measures," Emily chided, but her heart was breaking.

"Beth?" Elizabeth struggled to look around for her granddaughter.

"She's back at the house."

"You should…be with…her," Elizabeth argued weakly.

"I'm not leaving you here alone. Beth is fine." Fighting her tears, Emily looked around at the machines beeping loudly as they monitored her mother's heart rate and pulse oxygen. "I want to be here with you."

"Then I'm glad you are here Emily…" Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth stared into her daughters eyes. "I'm sorry."

Emily shook her head. "For what?

"For not being there for you in Italy," Elizabeth revealed, never taking her eyes off Emily. She grasped her daughter's hand tighter.

"You…you know about Italy?" Emily stuttered.

"I've always known, Emily," the Ambassador admitted. "I just…didn't want to face it. I should have been there for you when you needed me. I wasn't. I was too wrapped up in my job."

"It doesn't matter now," Emily whispered softly. "You need to rest, and get better; Beth's going to be bugging me to come and see you tomorrow. You need to sleep."

"I'm not done. Beth…Emily…she is amazing." Smiling at the thought of her granddaughter, Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Amazing no matter what. I should never have made you feel like you needed to marry someone you didn't love so I wasn't disappointed."

"Mom, I never-"

"I had a heart attack, Emily, that doesn't affect my intelligence." Raising her hand, Elizabeth cupped Emily's face. "You are an amazing woman Emily. And an amazing mother. I wish I could go back in time…and change things. But I always loved you - even if I never said the words out loud."

"I know that, Mom. I love you too."

"You need to stop living in the past, Emily," Elizabeth ordered gently. "Even if you get hurt along the way. Let yourself be loved. You need to open yourself up. I know I didn't help things by teaching you to keep your feelings inside. I was wrong. You need to let it go and trust in your daughter and Dave. And in love."

"I will, Mom. I will," Emily promised.

"And maybe…maybe we can try again. Maybe I can get to know my daughter for who she is…not who she feels she needs to be."

"We will mom, I promise." Leaning forward, Emily gently kissed her mom's head. "Rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know you will." Elizabeth closed her eyes and drifted off. Emily sat and watched each rise and fall of her chest as her hand held on tightly. All of her life she had either been in awe or fear of her mother whom she thought was the absolute pillar of strength. Not once could she remember her mother ever falling ill or even having so much as a sniffle. She used to think that germs feared the Ambassador as much as dignitaries did.

Yes, she had been a strong willed Ambassador, but she was highly respected and revered by everyone who worked for her. Even years later, she was still on a first name basis with three former presidents and four monarchs. In fact, she was supposed to spend Christmas in Spain this year with the King.

Emily felt the tears run from her eyes as she remembered all the wasted years she had spent rebelling against her mother's harsh rules and regulations. The nights sneaking out of the all girl's school in Switzerland to go party. The running away to spend a weekend in France without leaving a note to say where she was going. And then the worst rebellion of all… When did she realize that she couldn't speak to her mom? When was it that she thought she could handle everything on her own?

She had betrayed her parents - twice and then lied to them because she was ashamed of letting them down. So she rebelled even harder and went through a goth period just to embarrass them. When it didn't work and she was threatened with being cut off - that was when she pulled it together and worked to make something of herself. Top grades, honour roll, application to the FBI, and being made an agent was her way of trying to make up for her bad decisions.

But no matter what she did, it never seemed to be enough or good enough. She always wondered if she could ever be what her mother wanted her to be. Now the shoe was on the other foot and _she _was the mother. Why had it taken this to make her realize that - although not always right - the Ambassador had done her best. Just as she was doing with Beth.

Listening to the monitors, Emily bowed her head against her mother's hand. Softly the tears fell from her eyes. "I forgive you, Mom," she whispered. "I forgive you. I love you."


	34. Chapter 34

##Emily didn't know how long she had been sitting beside her mother's bed. Time was of no importance to her as she watched each breath be taken, then expelled. No matter how she tried to approach it, the end was drawing near. So many times she could have told her mother those three simple words, but kept putting it off as though she was delivering bad news.

Now it was too late.

As the heart monitor made its irritating noise, Emily tried to replay the conversation over in her head. How had her mother known about the abortion? Had the priest told her? Had Matthew? Matthew would never have betrayed her like that. But maybe he had. She had fallen into a depression afterward and that was about the time the rebellious stage began. And it explained why Matthew's parents resented her.

Of course it would have been like the Ambassador to confront Matthew's parents and demand to know why their son had committed such a heinous act with her daughter. Had she or they assumed that they knew who the father was? Did they believe that the only reason he had helped her was because it was his?

Emily bowed her head as the tears fell. It didn't matter anymore. Even the father's name had long escaped her. It was over. And now her lies were about to destroy another person.

Suddenly an alarm sounded piercing the quiet of the room. Within seconds medical personnel surrounded the twin bed and the woman lying motionless on it.

"What is happening?" Emily asked, her heart jumping in her throat. Abruptly, she was pushed out of the way as a crash cart was brought up. "Please, someone, tell me what is happening," she pleaded.

"Get her out of here!" a voice shouted while the team called out procedures and medicines.

Emily went to speak but a strong pair of hands gripped her shoulders. "Let them take care of her," Dave soothed. He had come looking for Emily when he heard the alarms.

"I have to stay; she needs me," Emily whispered.

Looking down at the woman of his heart, he found himself torn in two. She couldn't be in here watching the doctors and nurses work on her mother, yet, if he were in her shoes and that was Mama Rossi on the bed, who would be brave or strong enough to tear him away?

"I know, but you have to let them do their job; they will save her." With his arm around her shoulders, Dave led her out of the room and into the hallway. "I brought you some coffee and something to eat."

In shock, Emily looked around at the woman who hated her. The woman who wished she would go away and let Dave and Beth have peace. The woman she wished she could be like…unafraid, fearless, dedicated, and God fearing.

Sophia patted the chair beside her. "Come, Emily, sit and wait; it will be alright."

"I…" Emily looked up at Dave. Her lips trembled with unspoken words that she wished she could say out loud.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"I can't. Not right now. I have to get out of here." Turning around, she rushed down the hall and around the corner.

"Emily," Dave began but stopped. Everything that had suddenly been so good in their lives was now so wrong.

Seeing the stress and anguish on her only son's face, Sophia cast a glance at the door where the team was still working on Emily's mother. "Go after her, Davy," Sophia ordered gently.

"I don't know where she went."

Sophia nodded. "Yes you do. Go get her and take her home to her daughter."

"Mama…"

"Do as I say, Davy; Beth needs her mother."

Turning on his heel, Dave slowly walked the route Emily had just taken.

Toward the chapel.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kneeling on the altar, Emily clasped her hands under her chin and closed her eyes. It had been so long since she had prayed, she wondered if she still knew how.

"Lord," she began in a choked voice, "I want to believe that You are out there. I _have_to believe that You are out there listening and watching. As much as I don't want to believe that there is a higher power, there must be or else I wouldn't have Beth." Pausing, she tried to think, but her brain refused to cooperate. "I need You. No, that is wrong; my mother needs You. She doesn't deserve this. I know that she wasn't the best mother on earth, and You know that she and I are as different as night and day, but she is a great person. She is honest and truthful, and she believes in You. Her faith amazes me…even after all she has been through. She is a decent person who deserves a miracle. If You can't do this for me or her, please do it for Beth. Please don't take away the one person Beth adores beyond words. They need each other. Beth needs her grandmother…just as she needs her father." Tears ran quickly down Emily's cheeks as she opened her eyes and stared at the crucifix on the wall behind the altar. "I am so sorry for everything I have done wrong. I lied to my mother in Italy. I lied to Chris about loving him. I lied to Beth about everything. And most of all I lied to Dave. I am so sorry for not telling him about Beth. I am so sorry for not being able to say 'I love you'. And most of all, I am sorry for resenting him for not being there when Beth needed him because I pushed him away. Please forgive me for being so stupid and selfish. I don't deserve Dave or Beth. Sophia was right when she said that I am afraid to take that leap of faith. Everything and everyone I touch or try to love dies or ends up hating me." Wiping her nose with the back of her hand, Emily felt her chest contract painfully as she tried to quell the sobs. "I know that I should be waiting for the test results, but I don't care. You have Your plan in place, but if it isn't too late to make a request may I offer something? If you let my mother live, I will let Dave have Beth and I will accept whatever the test results are without arguing. I cross my heart." Emily made the motion with her right hand. "Whatever the results…just let my mother live so I can tell her 'I love you'. Please God. Please…" Emily's voice broke as she gave into the grief and sobs that tore through her body. Unabashedly she wept at the altar of the one power who was capable of changing everything…as long as it suited His needs.

xxxxxxxxxx

Opening the door quietly, Dave paused for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim light. He wasn't sure why his mother assumed that Emily would have gone into the chapel. But as a soft voice reached his ears, he knew that he had come to the right place.

"…_And most of all I lied to Dave. I am so sorry for not telling him about Beth. I am so sorry for not being able to say '__I love you__'__."_

Dave stopped cold in his tracks. Emily was praying and she was confessing her deepest regrets to the Man upstairs. As her words continued, he stood in silence as he tried to comprehend it all. The tests, the pending results, the disastrous attempt at melding his family with Emily and Beth. And most of all that he still bore half the responsibility for what happened between them.

She had been wrong. She had been deceitful. But he had been angry and prideful and that was just as sinful as what she had done. Maybe even more so. Yes, Emily had married Chris to avoid shame, but what was his excuse for marrying Meredith? Aside from the fact that she was great in bed and looked nothing like Emily?

If Meredith had one flaw, it was that she had believed him when he said that she could change him and that he would never leave. But the moment she tried to make him different, he had high tailed it back to the States and let her dissolve the marriage.

It was no different than when Emily had stood him up at the restaurant and he turned his back on her. At least with Meredith all she lost was a husband - albeit a husband who had never really loved her - but with Emily, she had almost lost her daughter. Their daughter. His beautiful miracle. All because he refused to listen to reason.

Hotch had told him that one day everything was going to come back and bite him and now it had arrived. Emily's mother was dying…alone in a room surrounded by strangers while Emily begged and pleaded for one more chance because of some things she had done wrong in her life.

"…_If you let my mother live, I will let Dave have Beth and I will accept whatever the test results are without arguing. I cross my heart." _

Dave felt his heart drop into his stomach. Emily was making the ultimate sacrifice. Her happiness for her mother's life. And then she dissolved into tears.

Rushing forward, Dave knelt beside Emily and took her in his arms. "Tesoro, it's okay. I'm here."

"Dave, my mother is going to die and it's all my fault."

"No it isn't," he argued.

Emily shook her head violently. "Yes. You don't understand, but she's dying because of my sins and now I can't tell her how much I love her. I want you to take Beth and get her as far away from me before I can hurt her."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes…yes I do. Please, Dave, take her. I love her so much. She doesn't deserve me," Emily cried, but she was holding on tightly to Dave - her rock. Her port in the storm.

Stroking her hair, Dave tried to calm her down. "It's okay," he whispered in Italian. "I won't leave you. I love you."

"Dave, I love -" Emily started but was stopped as Dave put his finger to her lips.

"I know. Let me take you home." Emily looked up at him with her big brown eyes full of questions and fear. "Beth needs her mother. Beth needs you."

Nodding, Emily let him pull her to her feet. "Come on," Dave urged. "I won't leave you."

Stopping, Emily turned toward the altar. Bowing her head, she raised it and made the sign of the cross. Taking Dave's hand in hers, she drew in a deep breath.

"Okay."

Surrounding her with his protective embrace, Dave ushered Emily out of the chapel.


	35. Chapter 35

**When The Wrong One Loves You Right**

Dave fitted the key in the door and turned the lock. With his hand on the small of Emily's back, he guided her into the living room. Looking around, he saw Connie sitting on the couch.

"Dave," she called out and threw the magazine down on the coffee table. "You're home!"

"Shhh! I don't want to wake Beth."

"I just put her down. She wanted to call you. How is everything?"

"We don't know."

Connie looked at the grief-stricken, ashen faced woman, and her heart went out in sympathy.

"I made dinner, Emily, if you want anything to eat."

Emily waved her off. "I'm not hungry. Thank you."

"I'm going to put her to bed," Dave announced.

"Where is Mama?"

"At the hospital. She called Father Jimmy. He should be flying up tomorrow."

"I'll tell Francesca to pick him up."

"Thank you. Come on, Em; let's get you to bed."

"If you need anything, let me know," Connie called out.

Hugging Emily close, Dave helped her up the stairs. As they stepped on the landing, a door opened.

"Mommy!" Beth called loudly, running down the hallway until she collided with her mother. "I missed you."

Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Emily lifted her into her arms. "I missed you too, baby." She breathed in her daughter's delicate scent.

"Is Grandma okay?" Beth questioned, innocently, staring at Emily with wide eyes.

"I don't know baby," Running her fingers through Beth's hair, Emily sighed. "I really hope she is. The doctors are doing everything that they can to make her better."

"I'm sleepy, Mommy."

"So am I, baby."

"Aunt Connie made a cake; do you want any?"

Emily shook her head. "Maybe later," she begged off. She was so tired and exhausted, but she was afraid to lie down for fear of missing her chance to be there if she was needed.

"Why don't you two go and lay down?" Dave suggested, moving next to Emily and placing his hand on Beth's back, before placing a kiss on her forehead. "You've both had a long day, and you need rest."

"I can't. What if the hospital phones? What if I miss the call?" Emily panicked.

"Mama's there. If they need us, she'll call, and if it comes down to it, they have my number. You need to rest. And so does this little lady." Dave chucked Beth under the chin playfully.

"But-" Emily began. Dave pressed his index finger to her lips.

"No buts, Em. Rest. Someone will wake you if anything happens, I promise."

Nodding her head in defeat, Emily sighed. "You had better." Running her fingers through Beth's hair again, she smiled softly at her. "Come on then, baby girl. Bed time."

"Can I sleep with you tonight Mommy?" Beth whispered, clinging to Emily.

"Of course you can."

"Can Bella sleep with us too?"

Emily smiled gently. "Bella is welcome to join us. So long as she doesn't steal the covers."

Beth laughed heartily. "Daddy, are you coming too?" Her dark brown eyes pleaded with Dave.

"I need to make some phone calls, and then I am going to head back to your Nona, but I'll be here when you wake up." Leaning in to Beth, he whispered into her ear, "I need you to look after Mommy for me, okay?"

"I will." Beth nodded seriously.

"That's my girl." Watching as they walked up the stairs, Dave hoped to God that the morning would bring them good news.  
*******

"It doesn't look good Hotch," Dave spoke into the cell phone. He had returned to the hospital after leaving Emily and Beth and waited patiently for any news on the Ambassador. But as the hours stretched out, he decided to call the one person who was his friend and could be counted on to remain neutral.

"Has there been any word?" Hotch asked.

"Not since they rushed Elizabeth into surgery." Dave looked at his watch. "It's been four hours and they still can't tell us anything."

"Where is Emily and Beth?"

"I left Beth with my sisters and I just dropped Emily off. She wanted to stay, but she was dead on her feet. With everything that has been happening in the past couple of months, I'm afraid that this might be the last straw," Dave said. "Her health is precarious at best…and this…" Dave trailed off.

Leaning back in the wooden pew, Dave closed his eyes and tried to soak in the comfort of the dimly lit, cool room.

"Have you gotten the test results back?" Hotch asked softly.

"No. Even if we did, I couldn't tell Em until this has passed."

"What do you need, Dave?"

"A couple of more days. If the Ambassador pulls through, I won't be able to pull Em from her side. But if this goes bad…" Dave took a deep breath a blew it out. "Em is not going to be of any use to the team."

"I understand." Hotch agreed. "I can approve another week off."

"Are you sure Aaron? If you need us…"

"I've talked with the FBI Director and he approved the temporary transfer of two members from Team Bravo. They can fill in until you and Em get back."

"Thank you."

"I have ties to Elizabeth Prentiss. No matter what has transpired between her and Emily, I wish the woman no ill will," Hotch admitted.

"I shouldn't be saying this, but it doesn't look good. I talked to the doctor before they took her into surgery and he said that if she pulls through, it will be a miracle."

"Do you want me to tell Strauss to prepare?"

"I guess so." Dave sighed. "This is going to be one helluva Christmas."

"Try to think about making it pleasurable for Beth."

"I guess…but with everything happening, I haven't even had a chance to think about the holidays."

"You will. If you want, I'll talk to Garcia. There is no way she is going to let her goddaughter miss Christmas."

"Just as long as the elves don't go too crazy."

Silence followed.

"I'll tell her. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Dave shook his head. "Nothing that I can think of…oh wait! Beth's Christmas present is almost ready. Would you check on the status for me?" Dave rattled off a number.

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's too late to turn back now. Maybe it will make a difference."

"If you are sure?"

"I could always give it to Garcia instead."

"We've had enough people going into the hospital; I don't need one more person." Hotch paused. "I'll call you with the status later."

"Thanks, Aaron."

"Tell Emily to call me later, okay?" Hotch asked.

"I will. Thanks again."

"Get some rest."

"I'll call as soon as I hear anything." Dave disconnected the phone. Holding his Rosary, he prayed.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: The italics are flashbacks from Elizabeth Prentiss's point of view during certain moments of her relationship with Emily. Also, major points if anyone knows the link between "Sebastian" and Emily. Enjoy.

**When The Wrong One Loves You Right**

"Hand me the clamp so I can tie this off," a voice commanded.

"How is her blood pressure?"

"Steady."

"If she holds out, she should make it…if I can get into the area and fix it."

Coming briefly into consciousness, Elizabeth vaguely heard the conversation, but her mind was elsewhere…

_Emily smoothed down the front of her uniform skirt and checked her appearance in the mirror once more. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the large oak door._

"_Come in," the dulcet toned voice called out._

_Turning the knob, Emily braced herself and stepped inside the huge library which had been converted to her mother's office. It had been a wonderful room before the renovations, but now it was magnificent._

_Few people were allowed access to the dungeon - as Emily sarcastically called it - so to be invited in was an honour. _

_As her feet shuffled across the heavily carpeted floor, she took in the paintings on the wall. 15__th__ and 16__th__ Century Renaissance. Her eyes rested on Bellini's "Agony In The Garden". It still sent a chill thru her. _

_Carefully, she glanced around. The wallpaper was new as was the statue in the corner. There was a new painting on the wall above her mother. "Sebastian" - her favourite painting of all time - though the artist's name escaped her._

_The Ambassador was busily scribbling on the stack of papers in front of her. Glancing up, she noticed Emily standing in the middle of the room. Laying down her pen, she removed her glasses._

"_Emily! I thought you were in class," Elizabeth remarked._

"_Class ended two hours ago."_

_Elizabeth checked the time. "I'm sorry; I lost track of time. What is wrong?"_

_Emily shook her head. "Nothing. I need to ask you a question." Her hands were behind her back as she had been taught, but her fingers were nervously fidgeting._

"_I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. Go ahead."_

"_Friday…" Emily tried to gather her courage. "The drama class is having a party after the play, and I was wondering if you would like to come."_

_Elizabeth sighed. "This Friday?" Emily nodded. "I can't. I have to fly out to Stockholm."_

"_Can't it wait?"_

"_It's a NATO meeting," Elizabeth shook her head. _

"_It can wait; I really want you to go."_

"_I'm sorry, Emily."_

"_It's not fair!" Emily cried out. Though she was too old to throw a tantrum, she still stomped her foot in anger._

_Elizabeth leveled a cold gaze at her only child. "That will be enough of the histrionics."_

"_You never do anything I want to do!"_

_"I have a job to do. Now if you are finished, I have to complete this before my meeting." With a wave of her hand, Elizabeth dismissed Emily._

"_I hate you!" Emily cried out._

"_Emily!" _

"_I hate you! You're mean and you don't love me! I hope you die!" the young girl cried through angry tears._

"_Emily Marie Prentiss! That is enough!" Elizabeth thundered. "I have had enough of your tantrums. I told you I couldn't go and that I was sorry. Maybe your father can go."_

"_Or maybe I can take the nanny," Emily muttered under her breath._

_Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" _

"_I'm never going to ask you for anything ever again!"_

"_Good. Now leave." Elizabeth sat back down and replaced her glasses._

_Emily marched toward the door. Yanking it open, she started out, then stopped._

"_Someday, I am going to have a little girl, and I am going to be the best mom ever. I'm never going to leave her. I'm going to love her more than anything in the world." Rushing out of the room, Emily slammed the door behind her._

_Sighing heavily, Elizabeth stared at the door for a long moment. Then she turned back to the stack of papers…_

The piercing alarm from the machine filled the operating room.

"We're losing her!" a voice shouted out.

"Give me a second to secure this blood vessel!"

"There's no time; she's flat lining! Give me some room! Stand back!"

"Clear!"

The loud thumping of the defibrillator making contact, then the alarm, let the doctors know success wasn't happening. Again, they tried.

"_If you go to Georgetown, I will cut you off," Elizabeth stated in a cold tone. _

"_You can't stop me; I'm already accepted." Emily opened her closet door and began pulling the hangers out._

"_I've been working for years to secure you a place at Harvard."_

"_Harvard sucks! I want to go to Georgetown."_

"_No body in our family went to Georgetown…"_

"_Exactly!" Emily said triumphantly._

"_I can't believe you are defying me."_

"_Pffft!"_

"_Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady!"_

"_I'm going to Georgetown, and you can't stop me!"_

"_I can cut off your allowance!"_

_Fear filled Emily. "I still have my trust fund…"_

"_Which you can't touch until you're twenty five," Elizabeth corrected._

"_Grandma will help me."_

"_Where are you going to live?"_

"_In the dorm."_

"_You're going to hate it."_

"_It has to be better than living here. Or going to your school," Emily returned. Grabbing her suitcase, she flipped it open and started throwing things inside. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

_Emily turned around and looked at her mother. "Are you serious?"_

"_I've bent over backwards to get you into the best schools, and this is how you repay me."_

"_You never asked me what I wanted! You dragged me from pillar to post from the day I was born! You never asked me if I wanted to move or if I wanted to go to that place!"_

"_I will not stand here and let you talk to me in that tone! This is still my house, and you are still my daughter!"_

"_I'm seventeen, and I'm graduated. I'm old enough to join the military if I want to! You can't stop me!" Emily shouted._

_Elizabeth scoffed. "Is that what you want to do?"_

"_No. I'm going to college, then I'm going to…" Emily's brain searched frantically. "I'm going to join the FBI!"_

"_Oh really?" Elizabeth replied sarcastically. "I thought you hate politics?"_

"_A federal officer is not 'politics'; they are law enforcement officers with authority to arrest the really bad guys…the ones you sit next to at your hoity toity dinner parties and sip champagne with!"_

"_I'm really not appreciating your tone."_

_Emily yanked open the dresser drawers. "Don't worry; you won't have to put up with me anymore."_

"_You're determined to leave."_

"_Damn right I am! I can't wait to get out of this hell hole!"_

_Elizabeth's hand flew out and caught Emily's cheek._

"_Not in my house will you use that language at me!"_

_Emily dropped the clothes and cradled her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears._

"_I've had enough of your insubordination. Now, I suggest you unpack and get ready for dinner. The ambassador of Finland is coming with his family and I want you to be presentable," Elizabeth's tone left no room for argument._

_Emily looked at the floor, then at her mother. "No."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_No. I'm leaving. Tonight. And you will never see me again."_

"_Is that what you want?"_

"_Yes," Emily choked out. Bending over, she blindly reached for her clothes._

"_Then make sure you take everything you want because once you leave, you will not be coming back. Do you understand? Once your foot crosses that threshold, you cease being a member of this household."_

_Emily bit her tongue. "Okay."_

_Elizabeth turned around and left the room, slamming the door hard behind her…_

"I think we got her!" a voice shouted as the beeps became more constant. As the group held their breath, the beeps continued. Then stopped. Rushing in, they tried to bring her back.

_Elizabeth took in the small apartment with disdain._

"_So, this is what you moved off campus for?" She looked at the threadbare couch and the crates stacked to make an impromptu bookshelf._

"_Mother…" Emily warned._

"_I'm not starting anything, I was just asking a question. Do you need anything?"_

"_No. My roommates are helping out with the rent, and I made some tips last week."_

"_Tips?"_

"_I'm waitressing at the 'Applebee's' on Truman Boulevard."_

"_My daughter a waitress… Is this why you went to Georgetown?"_

_Emily sighed. "Mother, I was trying to meet you halfway by inviting you over. Please don't make me regret my decision."_

"_Do you need any food? I can take you shopping."_

"_I'm fine. Grandma sent some money."_

"_Oh she did?"_

"_My car is on its last leg and she offered to buy me another for my birthday."_

"_That's nice. What are you going to major in?"_

"_Psychology."_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Nothing. Emily, let me give you a few dollars…"_

"_No. I don't want your money."_

"_I know what I said…"_

"_I don't need your money."_

_Elizabeth held back from speaking her mind. "Well, may I take you out to dinner? My treat."_

_Relief lit up Emily's face. "Uh…"_

"_My treat."_

"_Of course. I'll get my coat!" Running from the room, Emily closed the door to the bedroom._

_Pulling out her phone, Elizabeth dialed. "Hello, Sebastian? I need you to do me a favour…"_

"Clear!"

A dull thump and then steady beats.

"She back!"

"Thank God! Let's close her up and get her back into ICU."

"_Chris isn't the baby's father, is he?" Elizabeth asked._

"_He loves me…" Emily evaded._

"_Who is the father?"_

"_David Rossi."_

_Elizabeth held her breath. "The FBI agent who was at my party?"_

"_Yes," Emily admitted reluctantly._

"_Have you told him?"_

"_We broke up…"_

"_I can see that. Have you told him?"  
_

"_He doesn't want anything to do with me."_

"_So, you married Chris."_

"_You like Chris."_

"_As a friend, but not as a husband for my daughter."_

"_You told me…_

"_I said that I would rather you marry Chris than that malcontent Todd. Frankly, I didn't want you to marry either one."_

"_Now you tell me!"_

"_You never asked," Elizabeth replied evenly. "Are you happy?"_

"_Chris makes me happy…"_

"_Are you happy?"_

"_Do you care?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Then yes, I'm happy."_

_"Good. Tell you what, let's go shopping."_

"_Mother…"_

"_My present for the baby. What are you going to name her?"_

"_Aryana."_

"_That's different."_

"_It's Italian."_

"_I know. So, Aryana Anderson?"_

"_Aryana Elizabeth Prentiss-Rossi."_

"_Emily…"_

"_Mother…"_

"_I'll light a candle for you."_

"_Let's go shopping before the baby arrives."_

"_Aryana Elizabeth…"_

"Elizabeth?" a voice called out. "Wake up."

"_I forgive you Mom," Emily cried. "I forgive you. I love you."_

Elizabeth struggled to open her eyes. Blinking against the harsh white light, she had to take a moment to realize she was still alive.

"Well, look who is awake?" the doctor announced. "Are you okay?" Elizabeth blinked. "Try talking."

"Hurts."

"It will. You flat-lined on us twice. You are lucky to be alive."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to send the nurse in to check your vitals. Do you need anything?"

Elizabeth thought it over for a minute.

"Emily."


	37. Chapter 37

"Emily" Dave whispered, softly shaking her shoulder so not to jostle Beth. "Wake up sweetheart."

"Dave?" Emily croaked, pushing herself into a sitting position. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Your mom is asking for you."

"What? She's awake?" Emily gasped. "Is she okay?"

"She's weak, and the doctors say that it's going to be touch and go for a while…"

"But she's going to be okay?" Emily interrupted, gripping his hand.

"They are hopeful." Kissing her head, he smiled. "You should try and get a little more sleep."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, didn't think that would work but you can't blame me for trying. You look exhausted, Em."

"What I am is irrelevant." Emily argued, tucking Beth back up and climbing out of the bed. "The only person who is important right now is my mother."

"I know, sweetheart," Cupping her cheek, Dave guided her onto his lap. "But I will always worry about you, because you are always important to me. Your mother wouldn't want you making yourself sick because you are worrying about her. You need to think about your own health too."

"I know, but, I have to be there."

"I know, Em. I know. But right now the best thing you and she can do is rest."

"What if…?" Emily's lip trembled.

"There is no 'what if' Emily. She is going to be fine. "Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her gently. "Just fine."

xxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the door to Elizabeth's room open, Emily took a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she was about to be faced with. Her mother's doctor has explained everything – every tube, every wire, but nothing could prepare her for the sight itself. She looked worse than she had when Emily had last seen her. If that was even possible. "Mom?"

"Emily?" Elizabeth croaked, attempting to push herself into a seated position.

"Don't move." Sitting down beside the bed, Emily took her mother's hand. "I'm here. I'm here."

Moving her IVed hand, Elizabeth pushed Emily's hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful…"

"Mom…"

"…so beautiful." Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth stared at Emily. "I don't think I've ever told you how proud I am of your."

"Mom…you should rest."

"Let me finish, Emily. It wasn't easy for you growing up, but you are a beautiful, strong and intelligent woman and I am so proud you are my daughter." Clutching Emily's hand, Elizabeth didn't fight the tears in her eyes. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Emily."

"Mom…"

Elizabeth tried to hold her eyes open but she was so tired. Her Emily had come to see her, so it had to have a happy ending. Gripping tight, she held on to her only child's hand.

"Just like Beth is the best thing that ever happened to you. And Dave…" Elizabeth's voice began to fade.

Emily held her breath as she watched her mother slowly fade. "I know," she whispered. She blinked back the tears. She wouldn't cry in front of the Ambassador. She was strong. She was independent. She was…a daughter. "Mom," she called out. "Mom."

Elizabeth used every bit of strength to open her eyes. The same eyes at Emily's…as Beth's.

"So, tired…" she whispered and her eyes closed.

Emily held on tight. She wouldn't let go. Ever. "Mom? Mom? Wake up! Please!"

"Is anything wrong?" the nurse asked as she walked into the room.

"I - my mom. I think," Emily sputtered. What if…?

The nurse checked the machines and took Elizabeth's pulse. Then she smiled gently at the worried, distraught woman beside the bed.

"It's okay; she's just resting."

Emily swallowed…or at least tried to, but the lump in her throat was too large. "Are you…are you sure?"

"Positive. Why don't you go rest? She'll be out for a while. The doctor has her on some pretty powerful antibiotics and pain medication."

"What if…?" Emily's eyes were wide with fear.

The nurse patted Emily's shoulder. "She'll be fine. She's a strong woman with a great will to live. Now go before we have to put another bed in here."

"Will you…will you call me if anything changes?"

"Of course, now go." The nurse smiled, handing Emily her jacket.

Leaning over, Emily gently kissed her mother's forehead. "I'll be back in the morning." Glancing down at her mother once more, Emily quickly left the room before she changed her mind. Hurriedly she made her way to the chapel.

"Em?" Dave questioned, worriedly when he heard the door shut.

"She's sleeping. But she woke up." Sitting down next to Dave, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't think I can take much more."

"Of course you can, Em." Running his fingers through her hair, he gently massaged the small of her back with the other. "You're the strongest person I know."

"Strong," Emily snorted. "I'm not strong. I'm weak. I've run from one mistake to another trying to cover my tracks. "

"That's not true," Dave argued.

Emily pulled out of his arms to look at him. "What do you call what I did in Italy? What do you call marrying Chris when I could have married you? What do you call treating you the way I did when all I had to do was swallow my pride?"

"Emily…"

"Don't 'Emily' me; let me finish. Please," she stated in a low tone. "I'm weak, Dave. I hide behind this wall to hide my vulnerability and pretend that nothing affects me, but deep down inside, I've lost my faith."

"You came to the chapel," he reminded her.

"For purely selfish reasons. I don't know if I believe in God the way you do. Hell, Morgan has more faith in God than I do - and he's had more reason than anyone to go to the dark side. What did I have? I pampered childhood with hands off parents, boarding schools, and a trust fund."

"You lost your faith in religion, Em; not God. You pray every time we get ready to bust in and apprehend an unsub. You say a prayer every time you drop Beth off at school and before she answers the phone when she's supposed to arrive home from school. I heard you praying when we were lost. And I heard you pray to God to save your mother. You _do_ believe and you have faith - it's scant and scarred, but it's there." He brushed a lock of hair from Emily's face.

"I could have cancer."

Dave looked deep into her eyes. "_Could _doesn't mean you _do. _And if you do, we get through that like we get through this: One day at a time."

"Run, Dave," Emily ordered in a choked voice. "Run and take Beth."

He shook his head. "Never. I love you."

"For Beth," she scoffed.

"When I made love to you that first time, I felt that I had finally come home. You were every woman I ever wanted. I fell in love with you from the moment you teased me at your mother's embassy party. Beth is the prize we both get after going through all of this hell."

"How do you know I didn't trick you?" Emily sniffled.

"Because you made me put on a condom. Do you know how many women have _never_ asked me? You didn't plan on Beth. Neither did I. So, neither of us tricked the other."

"Your mother thinks so," Emily groused. She had been up against some of the worst criminals the world had ever produced, but there was something about Sophia Rossi that scared the hell out of her.

"Pardon my French while in the sanctity of God's House, but, I don't give a damn what my mother thinks," Dave stated. "Yes, she is my mother and I love and respect her, but she is not the mother of my daughter and the woman that I want to wake up beside every day for the rest of my life."

"She doesn't like me."

"Gideon and I didn't get along either. Strauss and I barely tolerate one another. It's not the end of the world. You can be pleasant for a few hours and then when you leave, it's done."

"I don't want you to choose between us."

"I already have." Dave reached down into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small black box. "The moment I forgave you out in the field, I made my choice. I will always be grateful to my mother for giving me life, but it is _my_ life. And my life is you and Beth and any other children God decides to bless us with."

He opened the box and took out the ring. Gently, he slid it on Emily's finger.

"Marry me, Emily Prentiss."

"Dave…I…what if my mother…?" Tears she didn't know she had left filled her eyes.

"We deal with it together. We move on together. And when things fall apart - as they will - we pick ourselves up and lean on each other."

"Dave…" Emily looked at the ring.

"Forgiveness can't be one sided. You can't ask for me to forgive you and you still beat yourself up. It defeats the purpose of asking. I forgave you; now forgive yourself. Then say 'yes' and we'll go tell your mother."

"I…"

"Who knows," Dave chuckled, "this may be the thing she needs to get out of bed. Do you really think she's going to pass up the chance to plan her only daughter's wedding?"

"You may regret this."

Dave cocked his head slightly. "Let me see…Emma, Vicky, Margaret, Sara, Francesca, Rosita, Paula, Dee Dee, Concepcion, Lilly, Erin, Alexis, Meredith… Those were regrets, Tesoro; you are not - nor will you _ever_ be a regret."

He raised her hand and pressed it to his lips. A tingle of electricity went through her body.

"Would it help if I told you that the ring is the one my grandfather gave to my grandmother and that I asked my mother for permission to use it?" Dave asked softly.

This was too much. Everything was happening too fast…but in a way, she liked it.

"I want an answer, Tesoro."

"Dave, I don't know…"

He pressed an index finger against her lips to silence her. "It's simple: yes or no."

Heavy silence filled the air.


	38. Chapter 38

Emily felt her world spin out of control. "What? Dave…" She shook her head to clear it.

"It's a simple answer, Em. Yes or no." Cupping her cheek, he looked deep into her eyes. "One word. That's all that it takes."

"Yes," Emily whispered quietly, her eyes brimming with tears. "Yes."

Pulling Emily into his arms, Dave kissed her deeply. "I love you, Em. So much."

"I…I have a condition." Emily whispered into his neck.

"What?" Dave stuttered, fear flashing through his eyes.

"A condition." Taking a deep breath, she looked at him. "I want to do it soon. I'm done waiting and wasting time. I don't want to start another year denying what I have been feeling forever. I want to start the year how I want to live the rest of my life. And…I want it to just be us. You, me and Beth. I don't want a big fancy wedding; I don't want to put on smiles for people I will probably never see again. You two are the only ones that I need."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Dave smiled softly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Once or twice."

"Well, it can never hurt to tell you again. I love you, Emily Prentiss, and I can't wait to call you my wife."

"Tomorrow," Emily whispered, looking up at Dave.

"What?" He wondered if he had heard her correctly.

"Let's do it tomorrow. You, me and Beth. I'm done waiting."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" Beth questioned sleepily as Emily brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Good morning, Princess." Pressing a kiss to her forward, Emily carefully pulled back the duvet. "It's time to get up, baby, we have to go out."

"Where?" Beth questioned frantically. "Is Grandma okay?"

"She will be. She just needs to spend some time in the hospital getting stronger. We might be able to go and see her later." Kissing her head again, Emily stood. "I've put your clothes out; brush your teeth, get dressed and come down."

"Okay, Mommy." Flummoxed by her mother's sudden cheery attitude, Beth cast a hesitant glance before heading toward the hallway. Closing the door to the bathroom, Beth started the shower.

Smiling, Emily walked down the hallway to where Dave was waiting. "She's getting dressed."

"Good." Wrapping his arms around her waist, Dave smiled. "I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Rossi." Leaning his head down, he kissed her in a way to show that he would never leave her again.

"Excuse me, Davy?" Sophia's voice broke into the moment. "Could I talk to you in the kitchen?" she asked evenly. Her gaze was on Emily.

Letting go of Emily, Dave quietly followed his mother into the other room. Pulling out a chair, Sophia sat down, then gestured her son do the same. "Sit. We need to talk."

"Do I want to know?" Dave teased lightly.

"I haven't changed my mind about how I feel about…her," Sophia replied.

"I didn't think you would."

"And I want you to know that I am against this wedding."

"May I ask why?"

"Because you're not thinking things through. You are running head first into another situation that is not only going to end horribly, but will eventually destroy you and that darling little girl."

"Mom…" Dave began but was stopped by Sophia raising her hand.

"If I remember correctly, there is a line in the ceremony that says: 'And whoever believes that these shall not be joined together, should speak now or forever hold their peace'. Well, I'm speaking now."

Dave reined in his temper. "I won't stop you."

"She's not the one for you. She's selfish, conniving, manipulative, arrogant, and runs from commitment. She thinks she's better than everyone, and that she's never in the wrong."

"How could she be wrong for me when you've just described me to a T?" Dave replied.

"Davy, you are not like her! You are caring and loving. You're trustworthy and you love your family."

"So is Emily. She loves Beth more than life. She was willing to lay her life down to make sure nothing ever happened to that little girl. She loves the BAU team like they are her own family. And she loves her mother as much - if not more than I love you."

"But she lied to you!"

"I lied to her too! I never told her that I hired a private investigator to spy on her past to dig up dirt to get custody of Beth. Then I threw it in her face. I lied to Meredith when I vowed to love, honour, and cherish her for the rest of my life. The moment she made a demand on me, I left."

"She was wrong for you! I knew the moment she walked through the door!" Sophia said sullenly.

"But does that make what I did right?" Dave challenged.

"She lied to that little girl!" Sophia cried out in frustration. She could see the signs; why couldn't he?

"Emily _never_ lied to Beth! She told her about me from the beginning! Beth knew that Chris wasn't her natural father, and she had my name from the moment she was born! Emily not wanting to hide who Beth really is was the main reason behind her divorce from Chris Anderson! He went behind Em's back to adopt Beth and give her his name."

"Why didn't you say something?" Sophia asked softly.

"Would that have changed how you feel about her?"

"Probably not."

"Emily has been hurt by people she trusted. She was abandoned by her parents and someone who should have been there when she needed them the most. The Church she grew up in and was told to lean on in times of strife, kicked her to the curb when she made a mistake and did the best she could."

"She killed her baby!" Sophia's eyes flashed with anger.

"Emily was fifteen! If I remember correctly, you were a little wild when you were fifteen."

"That was different."

"I thought all sin was equal."

Sophia got up and walked to the coffee pot. With shaky hands, she poured herself a cup of coffee. Spooning the sugar, she stirred for a long time. The room was deadly quiet.

"I want you to be happy," Sophia spoke quietly.

"Emily and Beth make me happy."

"You can be happy with Beth."

"Maybe," Dave agreed. "But Beth won't be happy. Emily won't be happy."

"Beth will adapt."

"But will I?" Dave stood up and faced his mother. "I have done everything I was supposed to all of my life. I joined the Marines out of high school to help out the family after Dad passed away. I married three times because I felt that I was letting you down if I didn't start a family. I know you wanted grandchildren and were happy when Connie and Cesca fulfilled that obligation. But I could tell you were disappointed in me.

"I never wanted you to know that I wasn't supposed to have children. But when Vanessa gave you another grandson, I prayed that you would let it go. Beth falling into my lap was probably the biggest blessing I have ever received. And the one thing I never expected. The way I feel about her…I now understand you."

"Oh Davy…" Sophia laid the spoon down on the counter and cupped her son's cheek lovingly.

"I know that you want the best for me…just as I want for my daughter. But there comes a time when a parent has to stand back and hope that they raised their child the best way they could and stand back. That is what I plan to do with Beth."

"Davy…"

Dave settled that infamous Rossi look toward his mother. "I'm happy, Mom. Emily wants to marry me. Not the other way around…for once. And she wants your blessing." He waited for an answer that he wasn't forthcoming. "But she can live without it."

"You should at least talk to the priest before rushing into anything!" Sophia protested.

"I have. Father Jimmy is coming in at noon."

"James Ryan? He isn't a priest! He's a two bit hoodlum…"

"He's grown up, Mom. He's respected and he's my friend."

"He got expelled for looking up the girls' dresses in school," she stated angrily.

"He was in third grade!"

"He was a menace and he corrupted you."

"I think we corrupted each other equally. But he's still my friend and he approves of my decision."

"I should have kept you from him."

Dave snorted. "I picked up money bags for the Gambino Family, and it was Jimmy who corrupted me. That's a good one."

"I can't believe he became a priest."

"And I can't believe I became a federal agent. It works out for the best." Dave kissed the back of Sophia's hand. "As will my marriage to Emily. Now, if you don't mind, I have to take Em, Beth, and Vanessa shopping for dresses, and I have to pick up a suit before heading to JFK. The wedding is tomorrow in Ambassador Prentiss's room. You are invited."

Unable to speak, Sophia nodded.

"Dad went against his parents' wishes to marry you. You guys had twenty five years of the happiest marriage anyone ever saw. I want the same," Dave stated matter of fact. "I deserve it."

Leaning down, he kissed his mother on the forehead. Then he turned on his heel and left the room.


	39. Chapter 39

"Emily?" Vanessa questioned softly from the doorway of the kitchen whilst Emily prepared Beth's breakfast. "Can we talk?"

"Oh course," Emily answered nervously, setting the bowl and cereal box down, before taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Vanessa-"

"Are you sure you love my brother enough to marry him and you aren't doing this to ease your conscience?"

"I-"

"Because he loves you, Emily. He loves you more than I have ever seen him love someone before. But when he is like this, he doesn't think with his head, he just charges in without so much as a second thought. He can't get hurt again, Emily, and I know that he couldn't bear to lose you or that little girl."

"I…I don't plan to hurt him. I know that probably doesn't mean much to you after everything that has happened, but it is true. They are my whole world."

"I've never seen him so happy as he has been since he was reunited with you and Beth." Covering Emily's hand with her own, Vanessa smiled. "I know that you have your own issues to work through, Emily, we all do, just don't shut him out."

Emily's voice was strained as she replied: "I would lay my life down for Dave in a minute."

Vanessa covered Emily's hand with her and squeezed lovingly. "I know. He would do the same for you."

A smile tugged at Emily's lips as the tears fell.

xxxxxxxxxx

Smoothing the soft, white fabric down, Emily slowly made her way out of the small bridal shop dressing room. "How do I look?"

"You look…" Vanessa smiled softly. "You look beautiful."

"Like a princess, Mommy!" Beth gasped.

"So do you, beautiful," Emily smiled, kissing Beth's head as the little girl twirled around in her dress.

"You really do look beautiful," Vanessa whispered, resting her hand on Emily's shoulder. "You are going to knock my brother off his feet."

"You don't think it's a little over the top…I mean…the ceremony is happening in my mother's hospital room." Emily nervously fidgeted with her hair. Was it too late to get a cut and style?

"Emily, it doesn't matter where the wedding happens, every bride needs her dress. And, you two have waited so long for this, you deserve everything to be perfect."

"Should I even be wearing white?" Emily laughed nervously.

"Did you wear it for your first wedding?" Vanessa asked. She picked up the simple but elegant veil and placed it on Emily's head.

"No. I think I wore a black cocktail dress," Emily replied sheepishly. "It was all I had; I was still waiting for my stuff to arrive from the movers." She tried not to wince as a strand of hair got caught in the comb. "I should have heeded the warning of my grandmother: Dress in black, you'll wish yourself back."

Beth furrowed her brow. "What does that mean, Mommy?" she asked.

Vanessa finished fitting the veil in place, and stood back. "It means your mom can wear white to marry your dad." She stood back. "Perfect."

"Yes," Emily whispered.

Beth smiled broadly.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Knock knock," Jimmy called loudly, poking his head through the door of the Rossi kitchen. "Did someone order a priest?" he joked.

"James!" Sophia scolded. "And here I was thinking it was Beth I had to teach about indoor voices." She wiped her hands hurriedly on her apron.

"It's good to know you are pleased to see me." He gave her a quick hug.

"If only it were under…better circumstances," Sophia replied.

Taking the hint, Jimmy sniffed the air. "Is that coffee I smell?"

Recovering, Sophia turned toward the cabinet and pulled down a mug. "Have a seat." She poured the coffee and handed it to him. "Cream and sugar is in front of you," she pointed out and took the seat opposite of the white haired man. She watched him carefully as she sipped the scalding brew.

"Where is Davey?" Sophia asked point blank.

"He has gone to meet the girls in the city." Jimmy set his mug down. "What did you mean, better circumstances? Your son is marrying the woman he loves; the woman he has longed for, for years. The mother of his daughter. You don't see this as a good thing?"

"No, I don't," the older woman admitted.

"May I ask why?"

"Don't you try to grill me, James Ryan. Confession is on Mondays and Wednesdays. Today is Friday."

Jimmy cocked his head in thought. "You can confess any time; God is always listening." He added more sugar to his drink. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Hmmm." Jimmy slowly stirred then sipped.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sophia asked sharply.

"Why are you so dead set against this marriage?"

"Because she isn't right for my son."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"

"She has lied to him from the beginning and deceived him. She kept their child from him and his family. She has tried to drive him mad," Sophia stated in a rush.

Jimmy shrugged. "He doesn't seem to mind."

"Because she has bewitched him."

"Is that so?"

Sophia's eyes narrowed. "Don't you patronize me, James Ryan! I diapered your bottom. And I swatted it too. You might be a man of the cloth, but I can still give you a well deserved swat."

Jimmy winced from the memory of Mama Rossi's swats. "I don't doubt it. So, let me rephrase my question: How has Emily bewitched Davey?"

"She has led him to believe that she loves him."

"She does."

"She doesn't want to lose that girl."

"What's wrong with that?" Jimmy asked.

"Beth belongs with Davey."

"And Emily," Jimmy finished.

"Davey," Sophia corrected hotly. "Beth is a Rossi and deserves to be raised as one."

"Is Beth well fed and dressed?" Jimmy wondered.

"Yes."

"Is she healthy and educated?"

"Yes."

"Is she intelligent?"

"Too much so," Sophia admitted with pride. "She speaks French and Italian."

"Then how could you and Davey raise her better? It sounds as though Emily has gone above and beyond the role of a parent."

"Beth is a Rossi! She deserves a family she can grow up normally in. Emily has a reputation."

"From what I hear, Davey's is worse," Jimmy quipped.

Sophia's eyes flashed hot. "Emily has been divorced."

"Davey has three under his belt."

"Emily is never home with her job."

"Davey works in the same building."

"She isn't close to her mother."

"From what I remember, Davey has missed his fair share of holiday get togethers, too."

"She killed someone," Sophia shot out.

"So has Davey," the priest returned evenly.

Heavy silence filled the room.

Jimmy sipped the not so hot liquid. Setting the mug down, he leveled a gaze at the mother of his best friend. "What is this about? Really?"

A tear slipped from Sophia's eye. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"You think he will?"

"He is marrying her because he feels sorry for her. She might have cancer."

"So?"

"So…he could be throwing his life away for her."

"But in the end, if she dies, he gets Beth. How is that wrong?" Jimmy returned sardonically.

"Because she will destroy him."

"Obviously, you don't know your son as well as you think you do." Jimmy got up and freshened his mug.

"He is lost."

"No he isn't," Jimmy corrected and replaced the carafe. "He has been lonely in the past, but he has come home with Emily and Beth."

"I have a bad feeling that he is rushing into things," Sophia remarked. "He is headstrong and determined - just like his father."

"And that is a bad thing? So, far, it seems to have worked for him. He is an FBI agent attached to an elite organization, he is a sought after hostage negotiator, and he has written more than a dozen successful books. I don't think you are afraid of Davey making it with Emily; I think you are afraid that he has found the right woman and you will lose him for good."

Sophia started to speak. Jimmy interrupted her.

"Davey is going to marry Emily…regardless of how you feel. He is going to start his own family." He reached out and covered Sophia's small hand with his. "There is a line from the Bible that I want to share with you: 'A man shall leave his mother and father, and cleave unto his wife'."

"I don't think I can give my blessing."

Jimmy shrugged. "At least you are honest. Would you rather give a blessing that you don't believe in? Oh look at the time." Jimmy finished his coffee and stood up. "You are invited to the wedding tomorrow. It's going to be in the Ambassador's room."

Sophia kept her eyes down. Jimmy laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you will make the right the right decision." He walked to the door and turned around. "I'll see you at confession later."

The quietly closed behind him.


	40. Chapter 40

Beth buried herself deeper into her cashmere sweater. It was cold and she should be inside, but she needed to think. Everything she had ever wanted…or at least a good portion of it, was coming true tomorrow. She was going to have her real life daddy, and her parents were going to stay together forever. It wasn't quite the dog and brother that she wanted, but she could officially write 'Prentiss-Rossi' on all of her papers and no one would second guess her.

But deep down inside, the empty feeling was still there. After everything that had happened, she wondered where she fit in. There was still that little lingering doubt in the back of her head and in her heart that once Dave became her legal father, that she was going to be pushed aside. After all, it was her mother he was marrying. There was no way he could ever marry her. She was going to be a nobody. And if he couldn't marry her, did that mean he was going to someday leave her?

She didn't want to think about the what ifs, but she couldn't help it. Chris left. He had loved her, but he hadn't…not really. And that made her sad. There had to be something she could do.

Soft footsteps behind her broke into her thoughts.

Dave sat down on the step beside Beth. "What's wrong, Principessa?" he asked.

"Nothing," Beth replied softly. She kept her eyes on the horizon.

"Your mom and I are going to be married; I thought that would make you happy."

"It does…sort of," the little girl sighed.

"So, what's bothering you?" Dave asked. Concern was in his voice and on his face. "Don't you want us to be a family?"

Beth looked at her dad - the man she loved more than anything - with big brown eyes that were a combination of both her parents.

"We can't really be a 'family'," she stated sadly.

"And why is that?"

"If I tell you, you're going to laugh at me." Her lip trembled.

"Beth, I could never intentionally laugh at you."

"Because you can't marry me; you can only marry Mommy."

Slowly her meaning dawned on Dave. "Ah."

Together they watched the traffic on the street pass by. In the distance, the sun set, casting a vermillion glow around everything.

"But you're my little girl and when I marry your mom, it's going to make it official. You know what that means, right?"

"It means 'for real'. But it can't be 'for real' when I'm already here!" she cried out. "Babies are supposed to come after the wedding, not before! I'm nobody and any babies that come after will mean more because you and Mommy were married before they came."

"So, you think that I will love you less because Mommy and I were married first." It wasn't a question. Beth nodded and blinked quickly. "That isn't true." Dave cupped her soft cheek in his large palm. This little miracle called his daughter - the spitting image of her mother - never ceased to amaze him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Even if it mean walking on hot coals.

"Yes it is."

Dave took his daughter's small hand in his and held it tightly. "Do you trust me?"

Beth looked at him. She nodded. "Yes."

"Then trust me to make everything better tomorrow. I won't let you down."

Beth digested his words. "Okay, Daddy."

Dave pulled Beth into his lap and held her close. "You're my little girl…my Principessa. You always will be."

"I love you, Daddy." Beth laid her head on her father's strong, sturdy shoulder.

"I love you, too, Aryana Elizabeth."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So," Emily whispered softly, her head pillowed against Dave's bare chest. "Are you sure there is nowhere more exciting that you'd like to be spending your last night as a free man?"

"No way, There is nowhere that I would rather be then here with you in my arms," Running his fingers along her back and side, Dave winced when he brushed the incision site on her breast. "How are you feeling, Em?

"I'm fine. I do wonder if I shouldn't have spent the night with Vanessa. It's not good luck to see the bride before the wedding." Pushing herself off his chest, she stared at him seductively.

"Old wives' tales aren't going to curse this union. I didn't see any of my three ex wives before the ceremony; look how those turned out. You aren't going anywhere."

"Hmm," She mused. "Well then, do you know what would make me even better?"

"Having the team here?" Dave ran his hand up Emily's arm.

"That too, but there is something else." She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

Meeting her in a fierce kiss, Dave smiled. "Starting our honeymoon a night early, are you?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Dave straightened his black suit jacket for the umpteenth time and sighed.

"Cold feet?" a voice asked from behind.

Dave turned around to see Hotch walking toward him. "Aaron! I didn't think you were going to make it." The two men quickly hugged then broke away.

"Did you really think I was going to miss out on the chance to be your best man?" Hotch asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I wasn't sure since it was last minute."

"I had to convince Strauss that this was an emergency, but I managed to bring a present for you and Emily." He turned his head and nodded. The rest of the team came from around the corner.

"Where are my two dark haired beauties?" Garcia demanded. In her hands was big shopping bag and a box. JJ held another box.

"In the last room on the left," Dave replied and pointed down the hall. "I have had specific orders from Mama and the girls that if I even think about popping my head in, it won't end nicely."

Hotch winced.

Penelope winked. "We'll take care of it. Come on Jayje."

"Are you sure about this?" Hotch asked as the women walked away.

"Of all the things I've done or rushed head first into, this is the first time I have no doubts."

Hotch slapped his friend on the back. "It's about time."

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a motley crew that stood in the hospital room of Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss. The room was filled with red roses and soft music played on the CD player. Off to the corner stood a four tier white cake of coconut and cream.

Watching as Emily and Beth made their way into Elizabeth's hospital room, Dave felt his breath catch. Never before had he seen anyone more beautiful. Nervously, his hand moved up to his tie and fiddled with it.

"If you pull that any harder, I am going to have to perform CPR on you, and I really don't want to ruin my dress by crawling around on this floor," Emily leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Dave paused as the memory came back. "You remember," he said.

"As if I could ever forget the first time we met," Emily replied. Stars shone in her eyes.

Reaching out his hand, he pulled Emily close to his body. "You look…wow." Kissing her cheek gently, he turned his attention to Beth. "And you…you look just as beautiful as your mother." Pulling a small Tiffany's box out of his pocket, Dave smiled at Emily, receiving a gentle nod, he knelt in front of Beth. Taking out the necklace, he placed it around her neck. "Your mom and I love you so much, Principessa, and we always will." Standing, Dave took each of their hands into his. ""I promise to love, honour, and cherish my family til death do we part."

"As do I." Emily whispered, brushing the tears out of her eyes.

"Me too." Smiled Beth. "I love you."

"We're ready." Taking Emily and Beth's hands in his, Dave married them both...for life.


	41. Chapter 41

Emily folded the shirt and sweater lying on the bed and tucked them into the suitcase. Two days after the wedding ceremony that she thought would never happen, she and Dave were going home with Beth as a family. Family! Was there a more beautiful word? She used to think it was mother, but from the moment Dave slipped the white gold diamond encrusted wedding band on her finger, she knew it was family.

And it felt so good. She had come home. Finally.

Reaching for another piece of clothing, she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out.

Slowly the door opened and Sophia stepped in the room. Hesitant, Emily put the material down and braced herself for the approaching storm.

"Can we talk?" Sophia questioned, moving across the small space of the bedroom floor.

"Of course." Emily set the clothing aside and braced herself for whatever was to come next. Marrying Dave had suddenly given her a bit of strength she didn't even know she had inside. The little things that used to make her run and hide were now being taken apart and examined. Little by little, she was tossing out everything of no importance and embracing the ones that were.

But no matter how much strength Dave gave her, Sophia Rossi still scared the hell out of her. The tiny five foot two inch Italian woman with silver hair was fierce enough to scare the Devil back to his fire and brimstone lair. And now Sophia stood in the middle of the room wanting to talk.

Sophia had never been afraid of anything a day in her life. Her life was centered around God and she leaned on him…not like the woman standing before her. The woman who had betrayed and bewitched her Davy. But there was something about Emily Prentiss she couldn't put her finger on that scared the hell out of her. _Emily Prentiss-Rossi_, her mind corrected.

"You and Davy are taking Beth back to Quantico today?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. My mother is out of the woods and we need to get back to the team. Plus, Beth needs to go back to school."

"I understand. Beth's education is very important. What is going to happen to her now that you and Davy will be going back to work?" Sophia wondered.

"Dave has put in for a transfer to the academy to teach hostage negotiations and interrogation methods. I may be able to teach Arabic, so we'll be home…unless we are required to go out into the field," Emily answered carefully.

"That's good. Beth needs stability," the older woman agreed.

The two women stood in an uncomfortable silence as each waited for the other to speak.

"Thank you for coming to the wedding," Emily began hesitantly.

"You were very beautiful," Sophia complimented. "Beth looked like an angel."

"Yes, she did."

"That was very thoughtful of you to have the ceremony there for her," Sophia said. Emily nodded. "When will she be released to go home?"

"The doctor says another week or two. There was a lot of damage to the ventricle, so they want to keep an eye on it."

"Will she be going back to her post?"

Emily shook her head. "I don't know. I'm sure the doctors will try to get her to retire, but Mother has always done things her way."

"So, that is who you get it from," Sophia commented dryly. Emily's back went up.

"I suppose I got that from her, yes."

"Determination is not always a bad thing."

"I guess not."

"Will you be coming back to Commack for Christmas?" Sophia asked carefully.

"I don't know," Emily admitted honestly. "Dave and I haven't talked about it. I think a week and a half in Commack ate up a good portion of our vacation time. And we don't know what is going to happen when we get back to Virginia."

"You may not have cancer," Sophia soothed.

"But I may." Emily raised her chin defiantly. "But Dave and I will deal with it. And I have the team to lean on if things go wrong."

"And your faith," Sophia supplied.

Emily chose her words carefully. She didn't want to lie to Dave's mother - there was no doubt that the woman would see thru it in an instant - but she couldn't deny coming to Commack had been an eye opening experience.

"It's a day by day thing," Emily admitted.

Sophia nodded. "I know that things didn't quite turn out the way you were expecting - and to be honest, I didn't expect any of this either - but I hope that you come back."

"Thank you."

Sophia looked around the room. "I will let you finish packing. Davy should be back soon."

"He wanted to make sure the car is in good condition for the drive back."

"He is a good boy."

"I know." Emily blinked back the sudden rush of tears.

"He loves you. I am beginning to understand why he does."

Emily bit her lip and swallowed hard before answering, "Me too."

"Have a safe trip back to Virginia."

"Thank you, Sophia."

Giving Emily a small smile, Sophia left the room. Unsure as to what just happened, Emily sat down on the bed and stared off into space.

A small smile danced on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Is she asleep already?" Dave asked as he tried to look over his shoulder in to the backseat. Emily leaned around to spy on the little girl who was curled up on the backseat clutching her custom made doll.

"Out like a light," Emily confirmed. "I thought she might have been able to hold out until we got back to Quantico." Reaching over, she tried to pull the lightweight blanket over Beth.

"She was up early and pretty excited about getting home," Dave replied.

Emily pulled back and looked at the man who was her partner in all ways that mattered. "That sounds nice."

"What does?" Dave cast a look at his wife.

"You saying 'home'. It sounds so good, I can almost believe it," Emily choked out.

Dave took her hand in his free one. "You _can_ believe it, Em. Always. When I made that vow in front of the team and God, I meant every single word. I'm never going to leave you. And I am never going to leave Beth. Short of God commanding my presence in His, I will always be here."

Emily blinked back the tears…unsuccessfully. "I know. Your mother came to see me before we left."

"Oh?" Dave asked with a tinge of humour in his tone. "Do I want to know?"

"I was surprised because we both walked away in one piece."

"That's a good start," Dave agreed.

"She wanted to wish us a safe trip back."

"And?"

"And she invited us back, but I don't know…" Emily's voice trailed off.

"Don't know what? If you want to go back to Commack?"

"Well…"

"We don't have to stay with Mama; we can stay with Vanessa or at a hotel…maybe," he corrected quickly.

Emily shook her head. "It isn't that. What if I can't?"

"You will," Dave corrected. "Maybe not this holiday, but there will be others. I was thinking we could go out for Easter."

"Mother will like that."

Dave took his eyes off the road to look at Emily. "You're not going to argue with me?"

Emily met his look. "Maybe I'm…maybe I'm finding that faith you say I have."

"Good for you." He turned back to the road. "Aaron wanted us to stop by his place before we went home."

"I'm sure that JJ and Pen has something planned for us," Emily remarked sagely. "We'll have to remember to act surprised when we get there."

Dave laughed shortly. "I can't believe you profiled your best friends."

"I didn't…not really. Pen slipped while they were helping me and I put two and two together. I didn't have the heart to tell her not to do it."

"She would have, anyway."

"True."

"So…what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Dave asked seriously.

Emily looked at the heavy ring on her finger. "Where do we live? I guess you could move your stuff into the brownstone, but I know your place isn't big enough for the three of us. But I know that you want your back yard…"

"Something will work out."

"And then there is work to deal with…Strauss is going to have both our asses."

"And she will love every moment of it," Dave said. "She has been waiting for this moment for years."

"She's going to put another note of reprimand in your file, you know."

Dave shrugged. "It will match the others. But this one is one I don't plan on fighting. I would take a hundred reprimands if it meant getting you to marry me again."

"You're making me cry."

"As long as they are happy tears, Tesoro, I will make you cry every day for the rest of my life."

"Really?"

"As God is my witness." Dave brought Emily's hand up to his lips and kissed it. His goatee tickled the soft flesh.

"I just wish I knew what to get you for Christmas," Emily groused.

"Look in the backseat, Tesoro," Dave ordered, "and that ring on your finger; those are the two best Christmas presents any man could get."

Emily didn't bother to brush the tears away. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I always have. I always will."

Emily smiled and squeezed her husband's hand.


	42. Chapter 42

**When The Wrong One Loves You Right**

Emily furiously typed up the report on the computer. Lost in thought over the first case since she came back as Emily Prentiss-Rossi, she didn't see the figure walk up behind her.

"So, how is married life?" JJ greeted happily. Carefully, she placed the hot cup of coffee on the desk away from Emily's elbow.

"Better than I thought it would be." Em finished the sentence and turned around. "Beth is still over the moon."

"I thought she might be." JJ sat on the edge of the desk. "How is your mother?"

"Doctors upgraded her late yesterday. She might be going home by the end of the week." Em grabbed her coffee mug and took a long drink. "She won't be able to spend Christmas with us, but there is always next year."

"That's positive." JJ glanced at the ring. "I still can't believe you and Rossi took the plunge. But I guess it was inevitable."

"How much did you win?" Em asked.

"Enough to buy you a great wedding present."

Emily set the mug down. "I know the present I want…" She let out a heavy sigh as her eyes fell on the desk calendar.

JJ's eyes softened. "When is your next appointment?"

"Friday. I want to postpone it." Picking up the red pen, she circled the date over and over.

JJ shook her head. "Don't. You look pale enough already. Are you sure you should have gone on the case with us? I'm pretty sure you had time on the books to take a couple of more days honeymoon."

"I was okay with that," Em waved off. "But we were short handed since Dave went full time to the academy, and unless we borrowed from Agent Swann's team, I needed to go."

JJ pondered her next question. "When do you get the results?"

"Probably on Friday."

"Want me to go?"

Em looked pleadingly at her best friend. "Would you? I was going to ask Dave, but Beth has a recital and one of us needs to drive her there. Besides, she deserves one parent to be there."

"I can take the time."

"This could be the last recital I ever see and I'm going to miss it."

JJ patted Em's shoulder. "Maybe it will be good news and you'll be in and out in a minute."

Em nodded. "Maybe." She picked up the mug, brought it to her lips, then reconsidered. She placed it away from her and the files.

"What do you say taking Beth and Pen Christmas shopping on Saturday?"

"It will have to be in the afternoon; Dave has something he needs to show us that morning."

"Okay." JJ stood up. Looking at the stack of folders, she grabbed one. "Are these done?"

"Complete. I was going to take them back to file."

JJ held up her hand. "I have it. You finish that. I'll talk to you after work."

"Thanks, Jayje."

Em turned back to the monitor to complete her report.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Make yourself comfortable, Emily." The doctor smiled, closing the door before walking over to the examination table. "If it is okay with you, I'd like to examine the lump again, then run a few follow up test. Blood work, blood pressure and such."

"Of course. Whatever gets this over and done with as soon as possible." Emily had been ushered in quicker than usual, so maybe there was a chance to get to the recital. She kept her eyes on the clock on the wall. That helped to take her mind off the exam.

Slipping on a pair of latex gloves, the doctor immediately started to manipulate the lump. "I'm pleased to say that I can't seem to feel any changes. How have you been feeling in yourself?"

"Generally okay. A bit tired and nauseous, but we've been really busy and with my mother's illness, and then getting married…" Emily tried to laugh it off if for no other reason than to block out the doctor's probing hands.

"And the stress of everything hasn't helped." Reaching into the nearby drawer, the doctor took out a tourniquet, syringe, and vials. "Sit up," she commanded gently.

"Is it too late to say that I get dizzy at the sight of blood?" Emily quipped.

"It's just three vials. We need to check your white blood cell count." Prepping Emily's arm, the doctor quickly took blood before continuing the other tests. "Hopefully we'll have some answers for you in a few days. Other than that, you just need to relax, and try not to get stressed."

"Easier said than done. Crime doesn't care if I'm ill and/or dying," Emily replied tongue in cheek.

"I don't think it's that bad," the doctor comforted and gathered everything up. "Just don't try to over do it."

"I will." Emily rubbed the area about the bandage.

"I understand. Hopefully soon this can all just be a distant memory."

"That would be great," Emily agreed.

Placing the vials in the tray, the doctor bandaged the wound. "There you go. You can get dressed now; don't forget to make an appointment at the front desk."

"I won't," Emily replied.

The doctor left the room, the door clicking softly behind her. Emily closed her eyes for a moment, then stood up, grabbed her clothes and quickly donned them. She had a recital to attend.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"What did the doctor say?" Dave spoke into Emily's ear. He tried to keep his voice low so that he wouldn't disturb the audience.

"We'll know soon enough," Emily shrugged. She tried not to think about her earlier visit and tried to concentrate on the little sugar plum fairy on stage dancing a solo. Her baby was growing up.

"There is nothing to worry about," Dave whispered.

"I know. She's beautiful, isn't she?" Emily replied. Her heart soared as Beth's solo ended and the crowd applauded.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Dave took his wife's hand in his and squeezed.

Unable to speak, Emily wiped a stray tear.  
Xxxxxxxxx

"Mommy! You made it!" Beth cried out and rushed from the group of dancers over to where her mother stood. Throwing herself into Emily's arms, Beth hugged her mother as though it had been years instead of hours since they had last embraced.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," Emily replied in a laugh. "You were great!"

Beth's eyes shone from the praise. "You saw me?

"Yes I did. You are probably the prettiest sugar plum fairy ever."

"Really?" Beth asked carefully. She had never doubted herself or her parents' honesty, but tonight had been different.

"Yes."

"Where is Daddy?" Beth asked and looked around for the man she considered her hero.

"Right here," Dave's voice boomed as he appeared out of no where. A long white box was in his hands. "These are for you."

Beth lifted the lid and gasped. "For me?" She looked at the red, long stemmed roses, then at her father. She pulled the bouquet out. "But I wasn't Clara."

"You will always be my prima ballerina, Principessa," Dave replied.

Beth threw herself into Dave's arms. "I love you, Daddy." She kissed his cheek soundly. Immediately the group of girls came over to Beth ooo'ing and ah'ing her flowers.

"Good move, Agent Rossi," Emily murmured as Dave wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I know, Agent Rossi," Dave said with a smile.

"I like hearing you say that."

"What do you say about getting Beth changed and then going out to dinner to celebrate?" Dave asked.

"I like that."

"Then after Beth goes to bed, we can have our own celebration," Dave finished. His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I _really_ like the sound of that," Emily purred.

Dave kissed Emily hard and fast. "It's the first of a couple of surprises I have for you. Get our daughter ready. I'll meet you at the car."

Emily watched Dave leave then gathered up Beth.

"Come on, honey," Emily called out. "We have to go."

"Where?"

"Daddy didn't say. He just said he has some surprises for us."

"Better than roses?" Beth asked breathlessly.

"If I know your father, it will be much better than roses," Emily affirmed. "Go get ready. Okay?"

Beth nodded. "Okay, Mommy. Hold these." She thrust the bouquet at Emily then joined her friends. Stopping, she turned around. "Mommy, this has to be the best night of my whole life," the little girl announced. Then she ran off.

"I know, baby. Me too," Emily murmured.


	43. Chapter 43

The soft sweet sounds of Christmas music came through the speakers as Dave guided the car down the long residential road. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Beth who sat in the backseat clutching her doll.

"How are you doing, Principessa?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm excited!"

"Do you know what your present is?"

"Can I guess?" she asked.

"Go ahead."

"Is it a horse?"

"Not quite. Try again." Dave slowed the car at the four way stop. Looking in all directions, he pressed the gas pedal.

"A party?"

"Nope. One more guess."

"I give up." Beth threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "Mommy should try guessing."

"What do you say, Emily? Want to guess what I have planned?" Dave asked. His eyes twinkled.

"I have given up trying to read your mind." Emily shook her head. Looking out the passenger window, she watched the scenery pass by. Her heart squeezed painfully. What she would give to live a normal life for once. Or at least give Beth as normal a life as she and Dave could provide considering their past and their current jobs.

"Oh?"

"Besides it's usually one track when I try to read it," Emily replied saucily.

"Ah, Tesoro, you know me well."

"How does Daddy have a one track mind?" Beth piped up.

"It means that he only thinks of one thing," Emily supplied. "Sort of like when all you can think of is Christmas when it's only a couple of weeks away."

"Are we going shopping with Auntie Pen and Aunt JJ today?" Beth asked as she bounced happily.

"It depends on what your father has planned for us. If he keeps driving, we may find ourselves in Missouri by the end of the day and not have time to shop."

"That's far away. Daddy, are we going to Missouri?" Concern was in her voice.

"Not today, Beth." Dave turned the car around a corner and headed down the short road to the end of the cul de sac.

"Dave? What's going on?" Emily asked suspiciously as he pulled the car into the drive way of large, family home. Dave put the car in park and turned off the ignition.

"Just wait and see."

"Dave…" Emily started in a serious tone.

"Emily…" Dave mocked back.

"You two are funny." Beth laughed from the backseat. "Daddy, this house is so pretty."

"That's what I thought when I signed the contract."

"What?" Emily gasped. She looked at the beautiful two story house with columns and then back at her husband.

"I said, that's what I thought when I signed the contract." Slipping a key off his key chain, he placed in Emily's hand. "If you like it that is."

"Dave…it's amazing…why…"

"We need a place that's ours, with a yard for Beth to run around in-"

"And for a puppy?" Beth interrupted.

"Nice try, kiddo." Dave smirked. "Now, come on, if you think the outside is nice, wait till you see inside."

Before he could say anything else, Beth was out of the car and on the porch trying the front door.

"Come on, Mommy!" Beth demanded.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Emily opened the car door and joined her daughter. Inserting the key in the lock, she held her breath as she turned the knob. As the heavy door opened, she gasped.

Stepping into the foyer, she blinked as she took in the large airy room that was sparsely furnished. She felt a tug on her hand.

"Come on, Mommy! Let's see my room!"

"You go upstairs and see it first; I want to look around some more," Emily said as she numbly moved to the main room. The sound of feet on the stairs echoed through the house.

"Do you like it?" Dave asked, his deep voice breaking into her thoughts.

"This is too much." Emily took in the expensive furnishings and the fire crackling in the fireplace. In the corner of the room stood a heavily decorated tree. Underneath were dozens of beautifully wrapped boxes of all shapes and sizes. The atmosphere was cozy and comforting and oh, so inviting. Emily could get used to this.

"Well?" Dave prompted. Outside his features didn't betray the emotions he was feeling inside.

"Well…" Emily began, turning toward her partner in life forever. "If this is meant to tempt me into saying yes, I can't wait to see the master bedroom." Her eyes shone with tears.

"If only I had know that all I had to do was get you a house, I would have been buying a neighbourhood full of houses." He pulled her close and kissed her soundly. The sound of footsteps on the stairs broke them apart.

"Mommy! You have to see my room! It's so pretty and it is decorated with Cubs stuff all over the walls! It's the most beautiful room I've ever seen in my whole life," Beth declared. "And I saw your room, Mommy; it's…" Beth paused to find the right word. "You _have _to see it! Come on!" She tugged at Emily's arm.

"Okay, Beth, I'm coming," Emily laughed.

"So, we're keeping it?" Dave asked.

"When can we move in?"

"The movers are packing up both of our places as we speak," Dave replied smugly. "I thought we'd spend the night here since it has most of what we need."

Emily gave a deep chuckle. "That sure that we would say yes, were you?"

Dave shrugged indifferently. "What can I say? I am that great of a profiler." He followed his girls up the stairs. Standing back, he let them discover the new house. When he heard Emily's surprise gasp, he knew that he had made the right decision.

"Daddy," Beth's voice broke through his reverie, "what is this room for?" she asked, pointing to the room adjacent to the master bedroom.

Emily looked at the small but airy annex with huge windows, a window seat, and bookshelves. It was missing something that she couldn't put her finger on.

"I don't know, Beth," Dave replied. "I haven't given it much thought. Maybe I'll turn it into a study. Unless, that is, your mommy has an idea or two," he finished.

"I don't know. It's a great room for something but I don't know what," Emily said.

"It will come to you," Dave said.

"What time is it?" Beth asked out of the blue. "We need to call Auntie Pen and let her know what happened." She jumped up and down excitedly.

"I guess you timed that shopping spree perfectly," Dave quipped dryly.

"Well, since you managed to move us in with out a change of clothing, Beth and I will have no choice but to buy a new wardrobe," Emily said cheekily and gave a wink.

"You know how to wound a man," Dave groaned dramatically.

"I'll make it up to you, tonight," Emily whispered in his ear. "I promise."

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his wallet which held his credit card. "I can't wait."

xxxxxxxxxx

Picking her cell phone up off her desk, Emily felt her hands shake when she noticed the number. Standing, she slipped out of the bullpen and into the round table room. "Hello?" she spoke quickly into the receiver. Her voice was choked with fear.

_"Hello, Emily, it'__s Doctor Malcolm."_

"Hello…" The words faded as dread filled her gut.

_"Take a deep breath, Emily. I'__ve just received the results of your biopsy and of your blood work, and I am happy to tell you that the lump is a benign tumour. We will have to monitor you, twice a year but-"_

"I don't have cancer?" Emily whispered as the tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

_"You don'__t have cancer, Emily, however, something did show up on your tests."_

"What?" Emily questioned, panicked. What could they have possibly found that would have rule out cancer?

_"You'__re pregnant, Emily."_

Emily swore she stopped breathing in that moment. "I'm…what?"

"_You're pregnant. I ran the test twice to make sure. Congratulations."_

"That can't be…I mean…I'm…" Emily searched for the words that refused to come.

"_I can assure you that the test doesn't lie. Congratulations."_

"What about the lump?"

"_We're going to monitor you regularly. Especially with the pregnancy now, we want to make sure we keep your estrogen levels in check. I'm going to need you to come in as soon as possible."_

"Can I talk to my husband first?"

"_Of course, but I want to see you before the end of the week."_

"I will call back today," Emily promised.

"_Good luck, Emily. Bye."_

"Bye."

Emily disconnected the call. In shock, she tried to comprehend the moment, but her mind was on auto pilot.

_Pregnant?_

Automatically, her hand went to her tummy and covered it protectively. Two miracles…no, make that three, had come into her life and changed her into the woman she now was. She had not only gotten a second chance for a new beginning, but she was also getting the confirmation that she had been forgiven.

A sweet peace filled her for the first time in her life. And for once, it all made sense. She wasn't going to go back down that road, she was going to follow this new path. She was going to keep her feet right where they were.

The baby was going to be the best Christmas present she could give Dave and Beth. It was also going to go a long way in mending fences. But there was someone she had to call first with the news.

Dialing the numbers with shaky hands, she held the phone up to her ear and waited while the phone rang on the other end.

"_Hello?" the voice came over the line._

"Sophia? It's Emily. I'm calling because I have some news I…wanted to share with you. They got the test results back and I…I don't have cancer. " Emily paused. "I'm…I'm pregnant."


	44. Chapter 44

Taking a deep breath, Emily knocked on Dave's office door, opening it slowly when she heard him call out. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Dave smiled, closing the file in front of him. "Em? Are you okay?" He took in her ashen features. Quickly he crossed the floor to stand by her side.

"Doctor Malcolm just called me…" Emily stuttered, her heart racing. The moment was still too unreal to process.

Dave pulled Emily into his arms. "It's okay. It's okay. We'll get through this. We'll find the best doctors and-"

"I don't have cancer," she interrupted.

"What?" Dave stuttered, pulling Emily out to arm's length to stare at her. "What did you say?"

"I don't have cancer," Emily repeated slowly, a smile creeping onto her face.

Crashing his lips into her, Dave kissed her as though the moment was a bad joke and he should take the chance before it was ripped from him hands. Greedily, he took until they both had to come up for air. Then her words truly sank in. In shock, he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly until words came out. "You…you don't have cancer?"

"It's a benign tumour," she nodded. "He wants to monitor me but-"

"But you don't have cancer." If he said it enough times, he hoped he could convince himself.

"No." Emily laughed. "He did find something, though."

"What? What did he find?" Dave's heart raced. He knew it had been too good to be true.

"You should sit." Leading him over to the seat, she sat, patting the seat beside her. "Sit."

"Emily, you're scaring me."

Taking Dave's hand, Emily kissed it gently, before pressing it against her lower abdomen. "I'm pregnant."

"What? I'm sorry can you repeat that, because I think my hearing is failing, because there is no way that you just said that you're pregnant."

"I did, Dave."

"What? How? When? How?"

"Pregnant, I'm pretty sure you know how, I'm not sure when, and again, I'm pretty sure you know how. If I have to explain, I'm a little worried," Emily chuckled.

"But…a baby?"

"I guess Beth's isn't our only miracle."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you're happy…" Emily whispered softly.

"Oh Em," Cupping her face in his hand, he kissed her gently. "I thought I might lose you…and now you're telling me that we're going to have a baby. A baby…I'm not happy, Em. I'm over the moon."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Dave smiled. "I guess we've found a use for the bedroom adjacent to ours."

"I guess we have." Emily laughed. "Doctor Malcolm wants to see us as soon as possible."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, he's just being cautious. He just wants to keep an eye on me…on both of us." Pausing, Emily bit her lip. "I called your mom."

"You did?" Dave questioned.

"I thought…I thought after everything it was the least I could do."

"You are an amazing woman." Dropping his hand to her abdomen, Dave smiled. "We're having a baby. A _baby_, Em. Have you made an appointment with Doctor Malcolm?"

"I'm going to now. I'm going to ask Hotch if I can slip out early."

"We. If we can slip out early." Kissing her head, Dave slipped his phone out of his pocked. "I'm not going to miss a second of this."

"Dave-"

"Not. A. Second." Dave smiled. "Call, and I'll go and talk to Hotch."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Emily, everything is looking good. Your blood pressure is a little higher than what I would like for it to be, but seeing as you have been under a large amount of stress lately, I'm not going to worry about that yet. Now, if you'd like to shift up on the bed slightly, we'll see if we can get a look at the little one." Adjusting the sheet covering Emily's waist, the doctor pulled the machine and probe over.

"Err…where is that going to go?" Dave questioned nervously. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know."

"Well, Mom and Dad, here's your baby." The doctor pointed to the screen. "The flickering that you can see is the baby, and this," the doctor smiled, flicking a switch, "Is your baby's heartbeat."

"I…that…it…wow." Dave stuttered.

Gripping Dave's hand, Emily smiled. "I don't think I have ever seen you speechless before."

"It's amazing." Wiping his eyes, Dave lent in and kissed Emily. "God I love you."

"I love you too." Emily whispered.

"From what I can see," The doctor interrupted. "You are about seven weeks pregnant. The foetal development looks right on track, and perfectly healthy. I'm going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and I want you to try and reduce your stress levels as much as possible in your line of work."

"Work…do we need to pull her out of the field?" Dave interrupted.

"Excuse me, still in the room here!" Emily protested.

"I think as long as you stay aware of yourself, I don't see why you cannot stay in your current position. We will have to review this as you get further into your pregnancy, but at the moment, you will be fine to continue as you are."

"Thanks Doc." Dave drew out. "No chance of me getting her out of the field now."

"Sorry," Doctor Malcolm laughed. "But I assure you, Mom knows best. If you want to survive the pregnancy, it'll probably be a good idea to remember this." Moving away from Emily, the doctor pulled out some pamphlets before handing them over. "I know you have been through this before Emily, but just some information on what to eat, what to expect and so on, but so long as everything goes okay, I'd like to see you back here at twelve weeks."

"Thank you, Doctor Malcolm. For everything."

xxxxxxxxxx

"What should we tell Beth?" Dave questioned softly, running his hand over Emily's still flat stomach. He knew it was impossible, but he could almost swear he felt something.

"Nothing yet."

"You don't want to tell Beth?" Dave was surprised by her revelation.

"Not yet. I don't want to say it, but it's still early days. And with my age…I don't want to get her hopes up."

"I understand, but, nothing is going to go wrong. We're going to have a baby, Emily. Together." He felt the tears prick his eyes and this time, he didn't try to fight them. Everything he had wished for was coming true - and it wasn't even Christmas!

"Say it again," Emily whispered.

"What?"

"What you just said."

Dave thought for a moment. "That we're going to have a baby?"

Emily shook her head. "The last part."

"Together?"

"Yes," she breathed as the air caught in her chest. In an instant, Dave pulled her into his arms. For the first time in a long time, it finally seemed that everything in her life was finally falling into place

"I like the sound of that," she murmured against Dave's chest. Closing her eyes, she listened to the beating of his heart.

"So do I." Dave stroked Emily's hair. "So when do you want to tell her?" he asked softly. "Because she's going to be suspicious when baby furniture is being carried up the stairs. I mean we might be able to fool her for a second or two, but our daughter is an expert profiler with the uncanny ability to see through bullshit in a New York minute."

Emily raised her head and looked into her husband's eyes. The first time she had gone through her pregnancy with a man she hadn't loved because of her strong sense of duty and a damn thing called pride. Now, by the grace of God, she was getting her second chance with the man she had always loved.

"Remember when you told me that you wanted to surprise Beth with your signature on her birth certificate?" she asked. Dave nodded. "Let's give her a double surprise."

Dave kissed her swiftly. "I hope we don't shock her into a coma."

"Well, considering she had me up at four am last year…" Emily's voice trailed off with a slight chuckle.

"Four?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like I have a lot to learn as a parent." Dave pushed Emily to the couch. "My watch tells me that Beth isn't going to be home for a couple of more hours."

"Are you saying you want to make love to me?" Emily asked saucily.

"That and more," he replied as his fingers worked the buttons on her blouse loose.

"Well," she breathed. "what are you waiting for?" She worked the buckle of his belt.

Covering her body with his, Dave showed her instead.


	45. Chapter 45

**When The Wrong One Loves You Right**

The bed was bouncing from some unknown force. Closing his eyes, Dave rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Daddy. Mommy," Beth called out in singsong. "Time to wake up!"

Dave groaned as he opened his eyes. The grey of dawn was slowly peeking through the window. Blinking away the sleep, he tried to focus on his daughter.

"What time is it?" he asked in a thick voice. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he reached blindly for his phone. He was sure no rational human was up this early in the morning.

"Morning, silly," Beth giggled.

"I know it's morning, Bethy. What I meant was what time is it?" he clarified.

"Six thirty." Beth tugged at her father's hand. "Come on, Daddy! We have presents to open!"

Dave yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Tell you what, Principessa. Why don't you go get Daddy a cup of coffee while I wake up Mommy so we can go downstairs together?"

"Do you want sugar?" Beth asked.

"Lots of sugar. I'm going to need it." Suddenly, Beth threw herself in his arms and hugged him tight. "Beth?"

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered in his ear. "Merry Christmas."

"I love you too." He pressed a kiss to her hair. He gave her a squeeze. "Merry Christmas."

"Is Uncle Hotch and Jack coming over today?"

"Yes, they are. Then we're going over to Auntie Pen's for lunch. Now go get me that coffee so I can wake Mommy up, okay?" He kissed her again and let her go.

Beth walked to the door, stopped and turned around. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

"I know," Dave replied. Smiling, he watched as Beth bounced off before turning onto his side and wrapping his arms around Emily's stomach, pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck.

"What's going on?" Emily mumbled groggily.

"_Your_ daughter decided that six thirty was a good time to wake up on Christmas morning."

"Think yourself lucky that it was six thirty. Last year she was up at five."

"Five? I definitely think we have you to blame for the early morning wake up calls."

"Mmmm hmm," Emily laughed, cuddling herself into his side. Taking a deep breath, she pushed down the wave of nausea. "And I think we have you to blame for the sick feeling I have in my stomach right now."

"Oh Em," Brushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her head. "What can I do?"

"You're already doing it."

"I hate that you have to feel like this." Dave whispered, cupping her cheek.

"It's a small price to pay."

"Well, I'm going to be here for everything. Even if you just want ice cream at three in the morning."

"I'll remember you said that." Emily laughed, kissing him before pushing herself up. "If we don't get down there soon, I am almost certain our daughter will have a nervous breakdown. It's a miracle she has managed to last this long."

"Okay, but one thing first." Pulling her close he kissed her deeply. "Merry Christmas, Emily."

xxxxxxxxxx

Forty five minutes later, Dave, Emily and Beth sat surrounded by a sea of gift wrap.

"So, what do you think, Bethy?" Emily questioned, folding the new clothes that Emily had given Beth. "Has it been a good Christmas so far?"

"Uh huh." Beth smiled.

"Did you get everything that you wanted?" Dave enquired, smiling at Emily.

"Almost."

"Almost? Well, I don't know about you but I think there might be one more present under the tree for you." Pulling the box out, he pushed it towards her. "Go ahead."

Lifting the lid, Beth peered inside before looking at her father cautiously. "Daddy?"

"I think you should go and have a look in the back yard," Dave suggested.

Throwing a glance at her mother, Beth hesitated until she got an affirmative nod. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and headed toward that sliding glass door. It took a few seconds to make out the small black figure bouncing around the ground.

"Puppy?" Beth whispered. Her heart beat frantically. Her eyes blinked quickly as if trying to reconcile what she had been told earlier. She turned to face her father. "Is that my…puppy?" Her eyes filled with tears.

Dave nodded. "I know you were told that he had been sold," he comforted as he came over to lay a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "And I know that I lied to you. There was so much going on at the time, but I…"

Beth threw herself into Dave's arms. "I forgive you." She frantically kissed his face. "I love you. Thank you," she rushed out between sobs. She pulled back to look out the glass door. "Can I go see him?"

"Why not? He is yours." At the last second, he grabbed Beth's hand. "You do know that he's going to be your responsibility and that you are going to have to take care of him," Dave stated matter of fact.

Beth nodded enthusiastically. "I know."

"He's been trained to take command and protect you. Just make sure you love him in return."

"I will, Daddy; I promise." Beth's heart was in her eyes. Opening the door, she barely got to step out side on the porch when the black bundle of fur rushed over and leapt at her. Frantically the puppy licked Beth's face as he whimpered happily.

"He remembers me!" Beth cried out as her arms tried to hug the wiggling animal. "He remembers me!"

Dave watched the moment then snapped his fingers. Instantly the puppy calmed down. "Heel!" Dave commanded in an authoritative tone. The puppy sat, but his tail thumped on the wood floor. "Good boy."

"He needs a name," Emily suggested as she came over to stand next to Dave. She weaved her arm through his.

"Mudgie," Beth replied.

Dave blinked. "Mudgie?"

Beth shrugged. "He looks like a Mudgie," she explained.

Emily chuckled. "Not sure what a 'Mudgie' looks like, but I guess it fits." She studied her daughter's expression. "What's wrong, Bethy? Aren't you happy?"

"I am," she admitted. "I just…I was hoping for…."

"For what?" Emily prompted.

"I…" Beth began, then stopped with a dejected sigh. "I asked Santa for three things."

"What three things?" Dave asked with a smile.

"A puppy. A dad. And a baby brother," Beth said. "I got the puppy." She looked at Mudgie lovingly. "I sort of got a dad…" her voice trailed off.

"I married your mom; I'm your dad," Dave answered.

"You're not on my birth certificate," she argued.

"Ah. Maybe you should go look in your stocking," he told her with a wink. In a flash, Beth was taking her stocking down and digging inside. Pulling out the thin white envelope with her name on it, she ripped it open. Her eyes scanned the lines. Her mouth dropped open. "That's your name," she announced.

"I signed it," Dave confirmed. "Now it's official; you can sign all your papers as Prentiss-Rossi."

"I was going to anyway," she confessed with a blush. "Thank you, Daddy."

"And there is one more thing," Emily announced. "You might have your wish about the baby brother…"

Beth's mouth dropped open in shock. "Baby brother?" she squeaked. "You…you're gonna have a…baby?" she sputtered.

Emily nodded yes. "I'm not sure if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet, but you are going to be a big sister…." Her words were cut off as Beth threw herself into Emily's arms. Her arms protectively wrapped around her daughter. "Are you okay, Bethy?" she choked as emotion clogged her voice, tears ran from her eyes.

"I'm happy," the girl sobbed and hugged Emily tighter.

Dave took both women in his arms and hugged them tight. For a long minute no one spoke as they let everything sink in.

"So, is this a great Christmas?" Dave finally asked to break the silence.

Beth wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "No."

Dave raised his eyebrow. "No?" he repeated.

Unable to fight it, a smile broke out on Beth's face as she looked at Mudgie, then at her parents.

"It's the best Christmas _ever._"

Caught up in the moment, Mudgie barked his agreement.


End file.
